Soul Society's Strongest: A New Threat
by ChaosFangX
Summary: Ichigo's Shinigami powers have been restored, and Squad 0 is in the open. Why are they here, what is their purpose? Find out. Full Summary inside. Rated M for Lemons, Language, Gore and Vore. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been inspired to write a new Bleach FanFic. This FanFiction will be one of my own creation (as well as a means to get my Hollow to shut up and stop bothering me about it.) As for the summary, well... since he insisted, my Hollow is going to be giving it out, right here in the introduction.**

_**Kyaaaaahahah! Alright! So, this fanfic, which my idiot Shinigami has been procrastinating about, will be all about Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and his trials as Co-Captain of Squad Eleven. Oh goody, he gets to party with Kenpachi. Kyahahahahah!**_

**Just give the damn summary!**

_**Fine... The infamous Squad Zero has decided to enter Soul Society. Due to having 14 Members, the Captain of Squad Zero stayed behind in the Castle of Soul Society. The Lieutenant of Squad Zero has joined Squad 1 as Co-Captain of Squad 1 alongside the Head Captain. However, a death during transfer to Soul Society has left the only ones that left the Castle at 12 Shinigami. Due to this, Ichigo Kurosaki, former Substitute Soul Reaper, is visited by the 3rd seat of Squad Zero, the most powerful Shinigami since the first. Because of his power alone, he is able to take other Shinigami's Zanpakuto and use them as his own, to their full potential, as well as having his own. Once he has used them once, he can use them any time he wants just by speaking their name. But, what's this? A new threat emerging from Hueco Mundo? Is it Espada's that stayed behind during Aizen's attack on the world of the living? Or is it a new class of Hollow strong enough to take down even the powerful Squad Zero? Ichigo and his new friends will soon find out. Pairings are IchiXRuki, OCXOC, and TatsuXOC. Rated M for Lemons, Harsh Language, Gore and Vore (all kinds). Do enjoy The Soul Society's Strongest, a New Threat.**_

**And there it is. Damn you did very well for your first time. Anyway, as he said, enjoy "The Soul Society's Strongest, A New Threat."**

* * *

><p><em>"Inner HollowThinking" _

"Standard"

**"Zanpakuto"**

**_"Hollowfied Shinigami"_**

* * *

><p>~Ichigo's POV~<p>

It's been four years since I defeated Aizen, but the only ones that remember are my friends; Ishida, Chad, and Orihime, and me. I haven't heard from the Hollow inside of me since then, but I know he's still there. Something like that just doesn't "disappear" without a trace. I also haven't heard from Rukia, or Renji, or anyone from Soul Society. I miss Rukia, but most of all I miss the Old man, Zangetsu and his voice of wisdom. At least I still had my friends, and now I even had a job. As a college student, however, I don't get a lot of free time, so I'm usually late to work and can't meet up with my friends very often. Unfortunately, the one job I do have didn't seem to be enough for my dad, so now I'm working with him too. The Kurosaki Health Clinic was now fully manned by family. What my family doesn't know is that I've been secretly training with a guy named Ginjo.

He's been teaching me how to use something called Full Bring, an ability which, when used properly, might return my Shinigami powers to me. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was about time for me to meet up with Riruka to head to the hide out they were using. "I'm taking off Dad." I said and shot out the door, jumping into my shoes on the way out. Karin and Yuzu watched me head off towards the old Light pole I used to stop at to talk to the little girl I'd helped move on 5 years ago. Riruka was waiting for me there. "Sorry I'm late." I said and she nodded, looked at my sisters, smiled and waved, then the two of us started jogging towards the hide out.

"Don't worry about it Kurosaki. Ginjo said he'd wait for you." she said and we used our Full Bringer abilities to leap across the roof tops. Before we could arrive there, however, she froze in mid leap and hit the roof top below her. I stopped and went back to her. "Damn... what the hell was that?" She asked and looked around. That was when I noticed that my Substitute Shinigami Pass wasn't in my pocket. Turning around, I saw Ginjo hovering above the roof top.

"You've mastered your Full Bring enough Ichigo. I think it's time I took it back. After all, I was only loaning it to you." he said and activated his Full Bring, his hair slicking back much like Aizen's hair used to be. The pommel of his sword was also different, a skull instead of the center of a Celtic Knot Cross. "Now then, Kurosaki, time for you to die. Riruka, go get the others." He said and she nodded and took off for the Head Quarters. Without my Soul Reaper Pass, I couldn't use my Full Bring, and Ginjo had all of his power and was heading right for me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, wishing I'd had time to tell Yuzu and Karin how much I loved them and that if anything happened to me to make sure Dad stayed out of trouble.

_ "Now that's some morbid thinking there King." _A voice I hadn't heard in a long time said and I looked up. Old Man Zangetsu was standing over me with the Hollow me, a strange looking sword in Zangetsu's hand. My Hollow was staring at Ginjo as if he was someone not even worth the time.

"What is this? Humans can't have Zanpakuto!" Ginjo yelled and Zangetsu pushed hard on the sword he was holding and Ginjo flew backwards a few yards. "There's no way a non existent Zanpakuto can have this much power! What kind of trick is this!" Ginjo yelled and I literally felt a strange Spiritual Pressure pressing down on all of us. Looking over my shoulder, I saw something I'd thought I'd never see again. Rukia was standing behind me, her hair cut and straightened, a glowing white sword piercing my back.

"Rukia...?" I asked and she just smiled and all I saw her say was "Welcome back" before an eruption of Spiritual Pressure burst from my body. My Soul Reaper Powers were back, and even stronger than before. When I opened my eyes, Zangetsu and my Hollow were gone and I was wearing a Shihakusho, only this time, parts of my Full Bring were also a part of my Shihakusho. When I looked at Rukia, she was wearing the same Shihakusho she'd been wearing when I first met her, but now she had on white gloves and a Lieutenants Tablet.

"Welcome back Ichigo. I hope you like your new Shihakusho. It only took all of them to make it." Said a voice I'd never heard before from my left. Rukia was to my right, so when I looked to my left, I was shocked. Someone I'd never met before, wearing a black Captain's Coat with they Kanji for Royal Guard on his back, was standing right next to me. "So, you want the guy with the big sword, or should I take him?" He asked and I looked at Ginjo.

"He's mine. You can have the others." I said just as Riruka and the others arrived. When I looked at them, they were using their Full Brings already. That's when I felt a massive Spiritual Pressure appear out of no where. Looking up, I saw Ginjo wearing my Full Bring over his regular clothes.

"Hey, Ginjo, you gonna share with us or hog it all to yourself?" The Gaming Full Bringer asked. Ginjo looked at him and nodded then waved his sword at them and their Full Brings launched into a whole new level. Gamer used his Full Bring to activate battle area's around the other Soul Reapers here, and the one standing with me got sucked into Rukia's area. I looked up at Ginjo, staring at him alone, when Ishida arrived.

"Hey, Kurosaki, need some help?" He asked and Ginjo started laughing. Ishida and I looked at Ginjo and he grinned, raised his sword, and as I watched, a massive Getsuga Tenshou sheered through the air towards us. I had one second to think and get Ishida out of the way before it crashed into the ground.

Third Person POV

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki looked around his surroundings, seeing walls all around and towers. His opponent, however, was no where to be seen. Electing to examine his surroundings, Byakuya sheathed his sword and walked around, looking for traps or other encumbering implements. Upon inspection of the walls, he noticed that he could not walk farther than the trees to the east. The ground gave no clues as to how to escape from this area. Sensing a strange presence coming up behind him, Byakuya spun, unsheathed Senbonzakura, and clashed his sword with his opponent's sword. "Well done Byakuya. I'm impressed." the man said, shooting backwards and scraping his sword across the ground.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said and his sword turned pink as the blade shattered into thousands of small Sakura Petals. With a wave of his arm, Byakuya made the petals shoot towards his opponent, who danced backwards and out of the hidden reach of the millions of razor sharp petals. This stunned Byakuya only for a second, before he pulled the petals back to defend against an attack. "You may as well come out, Co-Captain Gidane." Byakuya said and his opponent froze and looked behind him. A stranger, thin and wiry, wearing a Shihakusho and a black Captains Coat stepped out from behind a grouping of trees, holding a Zanpakuto.

"What is this?" Tsukishima asked as the stranger strode forward.

"Well done Captain Kuchiki. I thought I hid myself quite well." The new Shinigami said then the two of them turned and looked at Tsukishima. They looked so similar in appearance, from the way they stood to the way they stared at him, that Tsukishima almost thought they were twins. "As for your question, this is your end." The stranger said then raised his Zanpakuto, which shattered into several million jet black Sakura Petals. "Shatter, Yamizakura." He said then the two waved their hands and Tsukishima found himself surrounded by walls of pink and black.

"This can't be possible. I can't lose to a pair of Shinigami such as you!" Tsukishima yelled just as the billions of Sakura Petals clashed together and tore him to shreds, ending the Illusion.

"Never say something isn't possible when it comes to two genius Shinigami." Gidane said, and Byakuya allowed himself a small smirk. His Co-Captain was a powerful Shinigami, as well as an amazing Joker.

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi looked at his opponent and frowned. The butler didn't look strong at all, even Lieutenant Kuchiki's opponent looked stronger than his own. With a sigh Zaraki stared at his opponent, completely ignoring everything he was saying. "Hold on. You don't look strong at all, so why are you even talking? Why did I get the weak one out of the group?" Kenpachi asked and the Butler froze.

"You dare call me weak! I am a god among these others!" He yelled and as he did, his body started growing until he was as big as Yami was in his Resurecion state. He never got to attack, because a mere second later, two swords slashed through him as Kenpachi and his own Co-Captain, Rayne Ayaname, slashed him into four pieces.

"Before you call yourself a god..." Rayne started.

"Make sure you can back it up..." Kenpachi added as they both stood straight.

"With as much power as you seem to think you have." They finished together, flopping their swords onto their shoulders as the area faded. Byakuya and Gidane were there too, having finished their opponent a second before Kenpachi and Rayne.

"So, your opponent wasn't any stronger than ours huh?" Gidane asked them and Rayne shrugged and joined the other two Shinigami.

Ikkaku Madarame jumped backwards with the Co-Captain of squad 9 right beside him. Their opponent was proving to be a bit of a problem. "Well, this is strange. There's no way he can be this powerful. I don't get it. What about you Captain Hatsuyo?" he asked his partner.

"It is strange. I don't get it, but I've noticed that he's got brass knuckles with three sevens on them. Maybe that's the extent of his power." Hatsuyo said, and looked directly at Ikkaku just long enough for their opponent to get the drop on them.

"Hey there boys!" He shouted then plowed his fists into their stomachs. Hatsuyo shot backwards and righted himself but landed hard and slammed into the ground. Ikkaku plowed into the ground hard on his back then rolled and stood.

"Damn, he hits hard." Ikkaku said as Hatsuyo cracked his ribs back into place.

"That he does. How about we end this now and get back to helping Ichigo?" Hatsuyo said and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Right. Extend, Hyozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled and his sword became a triple Nunchaku with a spear head on the end.

"Erupt, Volcana!" Hatsuyo yelled and his sword became a massive cannon embedded in the ground. "Ready?" He asked and Ikkaku nodded and raised his spear.

"Here's... what the hell!" their opponent yelled as he skidded to a stop and tried to turn around.

"Vulcanic Shot!" Hatsuyo shouted as his cannon blasted out a stream of magma that turned into an explosive cannon ball.

"Hyozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted and slashed his spear down, slashing the ball in half as it collided with their opponent, blowing every last bit of him to dust. As the last of the dust blew away, their combat area vanished and their Shikai weapons went back to sealed Zanpakuto. They looked around and saw their fellow squad members and sighed. They weren't the first ones done.

Renji Abarai stood side by side with the Squad 13 Co-Captain, Hebira Hado, a blush gracing his cheeks as the busty captain bounced around at their surroundings and their opponent. "Could you please stop bouncing, Captain?" he asked her and she froze, looked at him, and smiled.

"Sure thing Renji." She said then looked at their opponent. "Whip, Seductra!" She yelled and the razor sharp Zanpakuto extended, slashed their opponent to ribbons, ending their battle and shattering the illusion.

"That was pretty brutal, Captain." He said and she shrugged.

"She wasn't good enough to be our opponent." Hebira said and Renji paled. She was like Captain Unohana, gentle when she wanted to be but scary as hell otherwise. Everyone else was chatting as they walked over.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! First Chapter finally finished. Took me three freaking days, but it's done. SO! Read, review, and PLEASE let me know what you think. I made the last fight short to show just how brutal Hebira is when she gets bored. Rukia and my OC's fight with Riruka is coming next, along with Ichigo and Ginjo's fight. They'll be longer, because I wanna put some detail into how Kiba's Zanpakuto molds and works well with Rukia's and Ichigo's Zanpakuto is not yet revealed for Bankai.<strong>

_**HEY! Don't forget about me. I come out in the next chapter too, and I do my thing with Riruka. HEheheheheh! I hope you all enjoy it. BTW, Lemons coming in two or three chapters. We're not sure yet. We might toss in a Lemon in the next chapter between me and Riruka. Who knows.**_

**Don't listen to him. There won't be a Lemon between him and Riruka, but there will be some in two or three chapters. ANYWAY! R&R please, and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Time for the next chapter in this Fan Fiction. In this chapter, Rukia and I take on Riruka and Ichigo takes on Ginjo. On the outside, all of Ichigo's friends have been freed from Tsukishima's spell and are now worried for their friend's life. Also, my Hollow takes over for a moment to make Riruka's death as brutal as possible. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and Review when you've read the whole thing.**

_**Btw, he does not own the rights to Bleach or any of the characters except his own. That honor belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. **_

**You never struck me as the sentimental type. **

_**Shut up! Everyone read this chapter so this loser will shut his trap.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Hollows, Shinigami, and Full-bringers. Oh my!<span>**

Rukia Kuchiki watched as her combat partner flew across the battle field, smoke rising from the parts of his body that were scorched by an attack from their opponent. Seeing him fly that far away made her scared, since he just happened to be a Captain and the strongest Soul Reaper in Soul Society. "So, it's just you and me honey." their opponent, a girl with hair in long pigtails and a large bunny ears hat, said and Rukia drew her Zanpakuto. When their opponent raised her weapon, Rukia saw that it was a gun with a heart on the side. It looked like one of those cartoon ray guns like the one that alien character Marvin that Yuzu likes used. When the girl pulled the trigger, Rukia blocked with Sode No Shirayuki only to be turned into a stuffed doll with bunny ears and a devils tail. Sode No Shirayuki landed next to her and Rukia took off, the girl trailing after her. "Get back here Deviko!" Riruka yelled.

"At least call me Umeko, since this is a bunny not a devil!" Rukia yelled back, ducking behind a stuffed bear just as the ray gun blasted where she had been. She stayed behind the bear until she remembered that she had her Kido. Using her Shunpo to get behind Riruka, Rukia jumped into the air, spun and aimed her hand at Riruka. "Hado #33, Soukatsui!" she yelled only to have the arm of her costume expand and explode, damaging her worse than Riruka. _"I didn't think it would explode inside the costume..." _Rukia thought as she slammed into a fake doughnut with Sode No Shirayuki's tassel right next to her and the blade behind Riruka. Riruka stood over her, gun ready to fire, when Rukia intoned "First Dance, Hakuren!" and a pillar of ice appeared behind Riruka, trapping her foot.

"Sorry honey, but I won't be killed by this little trick." Riruka said and tickled her nose with her hair. When she sneezed, Rukia was launched out of the costume towards Riruka.

"Hold on, why was I pulled out of the costume?" Rukia asked a second before she felt something pierce her chest. Looking down, she saw Riruka's fingers buried deep inside her chest. "This... can't be... not now..." Rukia said as Riruka shattered the pillar of ice, using Rukia's own Spiritual Pressure. When Rukia looked at Riruka's hand, she saw an R on the back of her glove, and the R was glowing brighter and brighter the longer her fingers were inside Rukia's chest.

"Like I said, honey, I won't be killed like that." Riruka said and drew her hand away from Rukia's chest. Blood spurted from the wound heavily and soaked the front of Rukia's Shihakusho. Riruka stood up and turned to walk away when out of no where, a massive white wolf with glowing red eyes and jet black marks on its face leaped out in front of her and growled. Riruka froze then shrugged and started to walk around it and it jumped up on its hind legs, turned, and landed in front of Riruka again, but not before they both saw the hole in the center of its chest. It was a massive Adjuchas Hollow, and the only other person that had been in here was Kiba. That's when Rukia remembered something from before he'd gone flying. The blast from Riruka's gun had put a whole in his chest, dead center. And she remembered what Kiba's Captain, the Captain of Squad Zero had said.

"Everyone in this squad can become a hollow if a hole is blown through our chests. Our strongest member, Kiba, can become a wolf with red eyes and black marks." His captain had said before the 13 of them had given their spiritual pressure to the sword that had given Ichigo his spiritual pressure back. Now, standing in front of Rukia was an Adjuchas with more power than all of the Espada and Aizen combined. Although, now that she thought about it, the Hollowfied Soul Reapers that become hollows aren't Adjuchas, they're something stronger. Above even the Espada and whatever Aizen was, these Soul Reapers could destroy all of Hueco Mundo with a single Cero.

Riruka froze then spun and tried to run, but the wolf shot forward and slashed Riruka's back open, pouring her blood onto the white floor. "What the hell is this!" Riruka screamed as he walked forward and stood over her. She rolled onto her back, wincing as the cuts split open wider. "What the hell are you!" She screamed and the Hollow clapped its claws over her mouth.

"I am your death, little girl..." he said then pressed hard and crushed her skull under his claws. Just as the battle area faded, his Hollow form went away and an uninjured Kiba was standing next to an injured Rukia, his hand pressed over her chest, healing her wounds with Kido. Byakuya walked over and was about to remove Kiba's hand when he saw the blood spurting from between his fingers.

"What happened to her, Captain Akuma?" Byakuya asked and Kiba looked at him.

"Our opponent got the drop on her, now, if you don't mind, Captain Unohana, I'm gonna head in and save Ichigo from getting his ass kicked." Kiba said just as Unohana walked over and replaced his hand with her own. As soon as his hand was gone he shot to the right and vanished.

Ichigo was badly bruised and his right arm was scorched from a Getsuga Tenshou and Ishida wasn't faring any better. His glasses were broken, his bow arm was broken, and he was limping. Ginjo, however, looked good as new. He was continually removing Ichigo's old Full bring and putting it back on. "So, Kurosaki, how would you like to see your little friend there die right before your eyes?" Ginjo asked as he put the Full Bring on for the tenth time. Ichigo's eyes widened and he shot at Ginjo only to realize that his target was not there any more. "Getsuga..." Ginjo started but was blasted away by a full powered Cero Oscuras. Ichigo looked to the side and saw the strange Soul Reaper holding his hand up, aimed at where Ginjo had been.

"Thought you might need some help Ichigo." The Shinigami said then shot at Ginjo, one sealed sword aiming for Ginjo's full powered Full Bring. When Ginjo saw that he raised his sword to block only to be knocked backwards by a completely different sword. This Shinigami was holding two Zanpakuto, both sealed. "Cast of your Fear, Zangetsu! Cry out, Benihime!" He yelled and the sword in his right hand turned into a blade that was an exact replica of Ichigo's sword and the other was Urahara's Benihime.

"What the hell!" Ginjo yelled, straining to defend against two Zanpakuto in their released forms. One Zangetsu was bad enough, now Ginjo had to deal with two Zangetsu's and a Benihime. "You can't have Zangetsu! That's Ichigo's sword!" Ginjo yelled and pushed back, the Shinigami sliding backwards just a little bit. Kiba grinned and resealed his Zangetsu, which promptly vanished into thin air.

"Bankai!" He yelled and then slashed Benihime through the air, releasing thousands of beams of red energy which came together in a hurricane around him. When they faded, his outfit had changed from a White Shihakusho and a black Captain's Haori to a blood red Haori, shredded at the back and base so it flowed in pieces around his legs, his pants changed to leather jeans tucked over combat boots. His hair was still tied back, but now he had a half face mask on that looked Vaguely like an Espada Mask. "Benihime Sano." he muttered then vanished. Ichigo could barely follow his movements as his Shihakusho appeared right behind Ginjo. "Blazing Storm." He said and spun, slamming the hilt of his sword into Ginjo's back and sending him flying. That's when Ichigo saw the sword. Benihime's Bankai form was double edged, serrated, and tipped like an arrow head. Truely, a nasty weapon to be hold, especially when the next second it had slipped through Ginjo's ribs just below his left lung and ripped out the ribs on either side of it. Ginjo collapsed, blood pouring from the hole in his stomach. His scream of pain was cut short when the Shinigami, wearing a wolf hollow mask, spun and slashed off his head with the serrated sword.

The sword sheered through Ginjo's neck like an edged bat through a ham hawk. Ginjo's head went flying, blood praying everywhere as it flew across the battle field, which promptly faded. Just as the area vanished, Kiba ended his Benihime Bankai and walked to Rukia. "Are you ok, Lieutenant?" he asked her and she nodded. That's when Ichigo noticed the matching symbols on her arm and his back. She was his Lieutenant, squad 11.

"I'm fine Captain." She said then looked at Ichigo. "Welcome back, Strawberry." She said to him and smiled.

"No time for sentiment, Rukia. We've got company." Byakuya said as he and his partner raised their swords, which promptly disappeared to form a pink and black tornado around them. Everyone else already had their swords. When Kiba turned around, a large black ball collided into the ground, kicking up dust and causing a massive crater in front of them.

"Well, that's new. What do you think Rayne, you and me, one more time before we head back to Soul Society?" Kiba asked his friend who walked over and grinned.

"Why not. I haven't used Shunko enough today." The more devilish looking Shinigami said and hefted his sword. "Fire at Will, Shunko!" He yelled and his Shihakusho changed to an old western uniform and his sword became a triple barreled shotgun.

"Scream and destroy, Myou Ranmyaku." Kiba said and his newest sword split into two swords, slightly longer than the original and curved up into a nasty point. Kiba crossed the blades of his swords and pointed the center of the X at the shadow standing up in the cloud of smoke. Rayne aimed his gun at the shadow, and they both grinned. When the smoke cleared, there was a large black Adjuchas standing in front of them, and when it saw the two weapons, it froze mid swing.

**_ "Cero!" _**The two Shinigami yelled, their voices joined by three separate voices just as two jet black Cero sheered through the Adjuchas, wiping it out.

"That's the first time I've ever seen a Black Adjuchas." Rukia said and Byakuya nodded. "There's something going on." She added and Kenpachi grinned.

"Sounds like fun. Let's get back and get Ichigo initiated." He said and Ichigo looked at them all. From what they were saying, it sounded like he was going to be initiated into the Soul Society as a fully fledged Soul Reaper.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! And there you have it. Ichigo is going to become a Soul Reaper, and I'm guessing you all can guess who's squad he's going to be in. Anyway, as I said at the start, R&amp;R and I'll probably make the next chapter a sort of Squad 0 Description. Enjoy. I'll have the next chapter up eventually. Oh, and there will be vore and Lemons in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT! Chapter 3 Time. Yes, there will be Lemons in this one, and a detailed "Temporary Vore" scene. I hope you all like the Vore and Lemon, and we find out, officially, what the new threat to Soul Society is. Anyway, everyone please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think... PLEASE!**

_**He's begging. He only got one review on this story and as much as we appreciate it, we'd like to see two or three more a long with this first one. And he didn't get a single one on the other story, so anyone, PLEASE review that one and let him know so he doesn't blow his top and kill me.**_

**Shut up, damned Hollow.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: The New Squad 11 Head Quarters.<span>**

Kiba smiled as he walked through the streets of the Rukongai. His smile could of course be accounted for his drunken state of mind. He had one arm slung over Rukia's shoulder, the other over Ichigo's and the two of them were dragging him away from a Welcoming Ichigo Back party. Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Unohana, and the entire Squad Zero Captains and Lieutenants had attended, including Rukia. "You know what I love about the two of you... You're perfect for each other." Kiba said, shaking his two friends lightly, ignoring the presence of Lieutenant Yachiru hanging on his shoulder as well as Captain Hebira behind him. Ichigo flushed at Kiba's exclamation and Rukia blanched, but she didn't say anything and Hebira giggled.

"He's right you two. Rukia's got a tight butt and Ichigo's got nice arms. If you don't take him Rukes, he's all mine." Hebira said and leapt up, nearly smashing Yachiru between her boobs and Kiba's back. Kiba didn't stumble at all, just lifted a little so Yachiru wouldn't be squished. Even when drunk, Kiba new how to hold his stance steady.

"So, when is this initiation? I mean, aren't I supposed to become a fully fledged Soul Reaper today? We've just spent the last three hours drinking listening to Kyoraku welcome me back." Ichigo said and Rukia sighed. She new Ichigo wasn't good with manners, but to completely ignore a Captain's remarks was beyond rude. She looked at Hebira, just in case she took offence at Ichigo's slight and noticed that she just had a smiled on her face. Hebira was more comfortable with Yachiru and Kiba than flirting with Ichigo. Probably because Kiba was from her squad originally, Squad Zero, three seats higher than her, and Yachiru was a child.

"To be honest, we're not sure. Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Genryu haven't alerted us yet. When they do, we'll let you know, but for know, you're part of Squad 13 until further notice, Kurosaki. And you'll be under my command." Hebira said and he sighed. Kiba looked at him and saw him looking straight ahead with a serious look on his face. He'd clearly wanted to be on Kiba's squad where he could be close to Rukia, but ever since they'd gotten the paperwork for Squad 13 cleared, that squad was officially the un-placed Shinigami's Squad. Kiba sighed and almost stumbled when he hit a rock, but Hebira jumped off and caught him. "You ok Kiba?" she asked and he nodded, even though Yachiru hopped off and looked up at him with concern on her face. Rukia and Ichigo stopped and looked at him, noticing a little bit of sweat dripping from his brow.

"Captain Hebira, go get Head Co-Captain Genryu, quickly." Rukia said and Hebira nodded and took off for the Squad 1 Barracks. Rukia and Ichigo led Kiba over to a restaurant and sat him on the bench. Rukia sat next to him and Ichigo stood nearby, his now sealed Zangetsu at his side. Yachiru ran back to the Sake hut to get Unohana and Kenpachi, thinking that if something could drop Kiba like this, they'd need Kenpachi and Ichigo's help. "Are you sure you're ok Captain?" Rukia asked him and he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"I'm not entirely sure. Something big hit just then." he said and a mere second later, five Shinigami wearing uniforms similar to Kiba's arrived, one with part of an Espada mask covering half of his face.

"Kiba, you ok?" the Espada Shinigami asked, kneeling down in front of the Captain. Kiba looked at him and nodded and that's when Ichigo noticed the similarity between the two of them. The other four Shinigami split and an old man walked forward with Head Captain Yamamoto right behind him.

"What happened, Akuma" The old man asked and Kiba looked at him.

"Not to sure Captain Genryu. I was walking back to the barracks with everyone when suddenly I felt this massive spiritual pressure baring down on me. For a second I thought maybe it was Hige or Rayne, then I noticed it was to much like a Hollow's Spiritual Pressure to be either of them. Even Hige, an Espada, has a human Spiritual Pressure. Maybe something's wrong in Hueco Mundo." Kiba said and Genryu nodded, looked at two of the Shinigami behind him who instantly stood at attention.

"Captain Bakemo, Captain Gidane, I want you two to take your Lieutenants and three members from your squads to Hueco Mundo. Inspect the area, check Los Noches for any signs of Hollow or anything else. If you find anything out of the ordinary, destroy it." He said and the two of them nodded and Flash Stepped back to their Barracks to gather their Lieutenants and Squad Members. Genryu turned and looked at Hige. "Captain Hige, I want you and your Lieutenant to accompany them. You were a Vasto Lorde before you became an Espada, so you know the location better than the rest of us. Kiba, you will go with your brother, take your Lieutenant and Ichigo Kurosaki. The three of you should be able to bring down anything that can get past Bakemo and Gidane." Genryu said and Kiba nodded. "And Kiba, this time, don't rely on your mask." He added and the four of them Flash Stepped to the Senkaimon to await the arrival of the other 10 Shinigami.

"What do you think it could be Kiba? Something that can drop you but none of the others here sensed it?" Hige asked his brother and Kiba shook his head.

"I'm not entirely sure, Hige. Whatever it is, even though Captain Genryu said not to use my mask, I may need it. Hige, you don't need a mask, but just in case, I'll loan you Myou as your partner for this mission." He said, drawing his Zanpakuto. "Release, Myou Ranmyaku." he intoned and the sword split into two spirits, a male with with wolf ears and a tail wearing a long black trench coat and white jeans, as well as white combat boots and a mask, and a female with cat ears and a tail wearing nothing much besides a coat and thigh high boots. The only thing covering her private parts was fur that apparently extended up and down her body. She had fur triangles covering her breasts up to her collar bones, a large fur triangle covering her waist down between her thighs to her knees, and two fur triangles under her eyes. "Myou, I want you to work with my brother, keep him safe and make sure that anything that comes near him that isn't wearing a Shihakusho or carrying a Zanpakuto is demolished." He said and the male nodded and stood next to Hige.

"What about me Kiba-kun?" the female asked and he looked at her. "I wanna stay with you, and you'll need at least one sword in case you're attacked. And half of the Ultimate Sword is better than nothing." She said and he nodded.

"Alright. But don't fall behind, and keep as close to me as you can." He said and she nodded with a smile spreading across her cheeks. Within a few minutes, the other ten Shinigami arrived. Gidane smiled when he saw Myou and the other Zanpakuto Spirit and the larger guy, apparently Bakemo nodded to the girl.

"How are you this fine morning miss Atsui?" Gidane asked, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She giggled and smirked at him, revealing razor sharp teeth that were a perfect white, as if any food she ate didn't dare stain her teeth with plaque.

"I'm doing fine, Gidane. And how are you liking your position as Captain of squad 5?" she asked him and he sighed. He was apparently not happy with it, even if he did enjoy bossing people around instead of being bossed around.

"Squad 5 doesn't have a real purpose. They're just... there. I'm trying to decide on what they should do as a Squad instead of just being a decoration for the Gotei 13." Gidane said and she nodded as the Senkaimon opened. Ichigo looked at the gate then at the giant of a man.

"I thought we needed a Garganta to get to Hueco Mundo. Why are we going through a Senkaimon?" he asked and the big man chuckled, the sound like a massive earthquake.

"Pay close attention to Captain Hige, Shinigami Kurosaki. He'll show you why we're using a Senkaimon." Bakemo said and Ichigo turned to watch Kiba's brother. The Espada Captain had his hand pressed against a solid wall of Air in front of the Senkaimon, his eyes closed. Ichigo couldn't figure out what was going on until the gateway itself turned jet black and showed Hueco Mundo on the other side. He'd used his Hollow Spiritual Pressure to turn the Senkaimon into a gigantic Garganta that would remain open until they returned. "This is the true reason Head Co-Captain Genryu sent us. The six of you will enter Hueco Mundo, examine the area, and then enter Los Noches to find anything abnormal. We are to stay here and defend the Garganta from any Hollows that may come through."

"I... see. Well then, good luck." Ichigo said as he and the other five Shinigami stepped through the Garganta and ran towards Hueco Mundo. The Reiatsu Bridge seemed to go on forever in all directions. And the only one causing it was Hige. He'd let his Hollow power erupt as soon as they entered the Garganta. Ichigo smiled a little and looked ahead. Myou and Atsui were staying close to Kiba, who was at the head of the line, Rukia was right behind him, and Ichigo was slightly to her right and behind. The only one ahead of Kiba was Hige, and as Ichigo watched, he could see why. Hige's Spiritual Pressure was so high that if he wasn't wearing a Zanpakuto or Captain's Haori, Ichigo would have thought they were chasing a Hollow back into Hueco Mundo.

"As soon as we get there, I want Ichigo and Rukia up here with me. Myou, you stay with Hige and make sure that if he needs help, he's got the Ultimate Blade ready. Atsui, you're with me. Hige, you know what to do." Kiba said just before they entered Hueco Mundo. As soon as they exited the Garganta, they were surrounded by an orb of black Spiritual Pressure, caused by Hige, and they were hurtling towards the sand. Ichigo was sure they were going to die, but a mere second before they hit, Hige dismissed the sphere and they hit the sand softly. Hige smiled and looked around, stretching hugely.

"Ahhhh... it's good to be back." he said and Kiba smirked.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. We're only here to look around." He said with a smile. Hige grinned and looked at his brother and the two embraced, looking for all the world like twins. Rukia smiled and looked at Ichigo, who smiled back and the two watched the two captains. Atsui was standing next to her brother and smiling as the two embraced.

"Alright. Let's get a move on." Hige said, releasing his brother. Ichigo, Rukia, Myou, and Atsui walked on, but Kiba stayed where he was for a few seconds. Atsui turned around to ask if he was coming only to scream. He looked at her then spun just as Ichigo, Rukia, Hige, and Myou spun to see what was wrong. Standing behind Kiba was a massive Dragon-like Hollow staring down at him.

"Snack time Shinigami!" it yelled before slamming its open jaws down around on Kiba and swallowing him whole. Hige rushed forward then froze as the Dragon's neck swelled massively.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled, tackling Atsui and Myou to the ground. Rukia dropped and Ichigo, on impulse, dropped next to her and covered her head. All he heard was the Dragon scream in agony before it was silenced abruptly by a massive eruption of Spiritual Pressure. When Ichigo looked up, he saw Kiba standing among the remains of the dragon Hollow. He was standing in the same place he'd started, but the only difference was he was holding a massive sword, his Soul Reapers uniform replaced by a crimson sash wrapped around his body several times over a jet black Long Sleeved shirt, white pants, black boots, and black arm bands. His Captains Haori was longer, ocean blue, and sliced in five or six places, flowing in the breeze even though there was no wind.

"Well... that was unpleasant." Kiba said behind his Hollow mask, his spiritual pressure flowing freely around his body. When he looked at Atsui, she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crying.

"I thought you were done for..." she sobbed and he patted her head with his free hand.

"You forget, I can summon any other Zanpakuto I need just by saying their name. Such as this one here, Tobiume Katsuyo." He said then looked at Hige. "I think we have our report. Giant Hollows with no spiritual pressure. Los Noches is empty, I can tell from here. Let's go." he said and disappeared with Atsui through the Garganta. Hige, Ichigo and Rukia followed and the other Shinigami that were still there looked at them.

"That was fast. What did you find?" Gidane asked and Kiba looked at him, still wearing his Hollow ask.

"Take Hige and go to Captain Genryu. He'll give the report. I am going to rest, bath, and clean this slime off of me." he said and led Atsui and Myou away. Ichigo and Rukia watched them go and Ichigo sighed.

"What's wrong Strawberry?" Rukia asked as he watched the three of them walk away. He looked at her then at the Squad 1 Barracks.

"I'm not initiated yet. I'm not a Shinigami yet." He said and Rukia sighed and kicked him in the side. "OW! What was that for Midget!" He yelled and she rounded on him. The look on her face stunned him to silence. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling and making her skin seem to be glowing.

"Head Co-Captain Genryu allowed you on a mission that would normally only require fully fledged Shinigami. You were Initiated without you knowing about it." She said, still smiling and he looked at her. Then it dawned on him and, on impulse, he hugged her and lifted her off of the ground. She squeaked but hugged him back.

"I'm a Shinigami! This is great! What squad will I be in?" he asked her and she grinned. He didn't much care for the grin, so he let her down.

"My squad, Strawberry. Right below me. Kiba arranged it all before we left to get you." She said and he smiled. He was a Soul Reaper, and in Rukia's squad, Squad 11, the Offensive Squad. Full of powerful Shinigami. And they'd already discovered their ultimate enemies. Now, the real fun was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I said there were gonna be Lemons in this chapter. I guess I should have said Implied Lemons, because that's what happened when Kiba left with Atsui and Myou. Myou was only gonna watch, since Atsui is his sister and didn't want her to get hurt. Anyway, there you have it. Giant Hollows with no Spiritual Pressure are the new Threat to Soul Society. How will Soul Society deal with Hollows that literally swallow Shinigami and human souls to gain sustenance? Or do they swallow more than just the souls, do they swallow their powers? And what of the Dragon, was that the only one, or are there more powerful ones, and what are they called? <strong>

_**He really doesn't know what to call them. Anyone that reads this chapter, please help us out and give us a name for these Hollows. I'll give you a little Spoiler. They're all dragons of varrying colors, sizes, and shapes. There are varying numbers of the Hollows, we just need a name for them and a few numbers on how many there should be of specific colors. Are there gonna be rare ones that there are only two or three of, or are they all prospering, with numbers in the millions? And what shapes should they be? Water dragons as well as other dragons? Snake like dragons as well as dog like dragons? Or should they all be standard dragons that we think of here in the States? Giant lizards with wings that breath fire?**_

**Thanks for that, Hollow. I don't know what I would have done otherwise... (sarcasm) But as he said, please, give us a name, and rarity of separate colors. We'll follow you're advice and give you recognition at the start and end of the chapters which the numbers are revealed. So, R&R, let us know what you think, and we'll continue this story. The other story we have... weeeeell... give me some time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then. Who's ready for Chapter 4 of this here story? This story, and I will make good on my promise, you will get to see each and every member of Squad Zero at full power against ONE Dragon. I must give credit to TheBigPumpkin for giving me the ideas for the dragons. Thank you TBP, I will definately use your dragons. Also, as a special thanks to you, if you have a Bleach Character that you haven't put into any stories, I would be happy to include said character into this one, again, giving you credit for designing him/her, naming him/her, and chosing what kinds of powers he/she will have. Again, a big thanks to TheBigPumpkin, and now, please...**

**_Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Fire Draconis.<span>**

Ichigo looked around at the squad members. They were all insanely strong, and he recognized most of them. The two he recognized well was Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika. Yachiru and Rukia were standing on a raised platform at the front of the room, but Kiba and Kenpachi were no where to be seen. Several of the squad members were anxious about having the Shinigami they called the Winter Warrior in their squad, but the rest were calm and completely fine with having Ichigo among them. "Alright. Squad 11, we are here to welcome Ichigo Kurosaki among our ranks. As I, Co-Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, do not have a Third Seat to defer too on matters regarding the squad and the Captains, he will take that position. If anyone has any problems with this, they may speak up now. Otherwise, everyone should get to know him and welcome him into the squad." Rukia said then stood silently, waiting an appropriate amount of time for anyone to voice their concerns. "If no one has any qualms about Ichigo joining the squad, this meeting is dismissed. Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said and everyone but Ikkaku and Yumichika filed out of the room. Rukia and Yachiru left through the door on their platform.

"Welcome to the squad Ichigo. We were wondering when you'd be here. I think out of all of us, the women in the squad were wondering what you'd be like the most." Yumichika said with a smile and Ichigo looked at him. His hair had changed. He no longer had the red slashes going from his eye lashes. His hair was slightly longer with streaks of yellow slashed through at random intervals. He didn't have scarf on anymore, now he had a sash, much like Ichigo's old one, across his chest in orange. Ikkaku hadn't changed much besides his Shihakusho was now sleeveless and he had wrist bands on. "Of course, now that they are satisfied that you're 'Rukia's pet project.' they shouldn't be much bother."

"Rukia's pet project? What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked the flamboyant Shinigami. Ikkaku smirked and chuckled.

"It means she's gonna shape you in the image of Squad 11 but also drill into your head that she is your superior and whatever she says goes." he said and Ichigo paled. Rukia had been bad enough when he was first a Shinigami, now he was in her squad, a fully fledged Shinigami, and she could officially make him do as she asked. Even though he was glad to be in her squad, close to her, he knew that she was going to give him hell. He'd never survive a week if it was Kenpachi, but Rukia might take it easy on him.

"That sounds lovely. She's gonna end up killing me at the pace she usually sets. I just hope she'll take it a little easier on me now that she's a Lieutenant and has more power." he said and regretted it a second later when he felt her fist connect with this back. "OW! Damn midget, why do you abuse me so much!" he yelled at her, rounding on her.

"Because it is my right as your superior officer, Strawberry. Ikkaku, Yumichika, if you two wouldn't mind, Kiba, Kenpachi, Yachiru and I would like to see Ichigo in our office." she said and the two of them walked out of the building. "Come on Ichigo. We have to get you your plaque." she said and led him through the door on the platform. They walked past several rooms, one of which was filled to the brim with Chappy dolls.

"Obviously your room, Midget." Ichigo said, indicating the room with all the Chappy dolls. Rukia glanced back and nodded, refusing to say more. "So, how much longer until we reach your office?" He asked and she nodded at the door ahead of them. "Oh, just that long eh? Not to big of a Squad Barracks, is it?" He asked and she sighed.

"It's much larger than it looks, Strawberry. You haven't seen the entire Barracks yet, and they're still expanding the Seireitei itself to include 90% of the Rukongai. That was actually ordered by Kiba and agreed upon by Kenpachi, believe it or not." She said then looked around and shoved him into an empty room, his soon to be room, and hugged him tightly. "I really am glad you're here Ichigo... I missed you so badly... I thought I'd never see you again..." she said, pressing her face into his chest. He was so stunned that he couldn't move for a moment until he snapped out of it and hugged her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Damn Midget... to over emotional." He said and turned her head to look at him, slowly lowering his face to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and his lips brushed hers just lightly before her eyes snapped open and she stepped away.

"Damned Strawberry, confusing my feelings. Come. The Captains and Lieutenant are waiting for us." she said and left the room, leaving Ichigo standing there for a moment before he exited the room and followed her into a massive office where Kiba and Kenpachi were sitting at a table in the middle having an arm wrestling match. "Captain Akuma, Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Yachiru, I have brought Ichigo Kurosaki as you requested." She said, formal again after their moment in Ichigo's soon to be room. Kiba looked up and smiled then turned back to Kenpachi.

"Good. We were just about done." He said then shot his arm down and launched Kenpachi over the desk head first. "So, Ichigo, the Head Captains have given us a task. We are to enter Hueco Mundo once again, just the three of us, you, Kenpachi, and myself, from this squad at least, and check a disturbance Hige sensed while we were there." Kiba said and Rukia looked at him.

"Excuse me, Captain. Why are Yachiru and myself not going?" she asked and Kenpachi extricated himself from behind the desk.

"Because this mission is to test Ichigo's strength before the 22 captains. And then, at the next Captains meeting, we will decide if he is ready to join Squad 11, or if he will be placed in a separate squad until a time when he is strong enough." Kenpachi said and she nodded, slightly saddened by this because she wanted to spend more time with Ichigo. She just wouldn't openly admit it to him or anyone else in the Squad.

"I understand Captain." she said and took her place next to Yachiru.

"So, Ichigo, ready to go?" he asked the newest recruit. Ichigo nodded and placed his hand on Zangetsu then turned and strode out of the room, the two captains smirking and following behind.

~Ten Minutes Later: Hueco Mundo, Menos Forest~

Ichigo looked at the 22 Captains before him and paled visibly. Most of them were from Squad Zero, and so incredibly strong that Ichigo felt dwarfed even with his Hollow inside him. What bothered him was as soon as they'd entered Hueco Mundo, the Captains from Squad Zero had drawn there swords and led him into the Menos Forest. With those 12 Shinigami holding their swords, possibly the most powerful Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society, Ichigo felt as though he should have his in Bankai. "So... why are we here?" he asked Kiba and his Co-Captain smiled.

"We're here to see if you can still handle a Menos Grande, Ichigo. If you can't, we'll probably put you in Squad 4 for now, since they are the healing and clean up squad." Kiba said and his brother, Captain of Squad 3, Hige Akuma nodded his agreement. Hige was the only Shinigami leading Squad 3, since that squad at been Kaname Tosen's squad before he abandoned Soul Society with Aizen, former captain of Squad 5. The person now leading Squad 5 was the man known as Gidane. He was a Soul Reaper that was about 5'10" with red hair that went down to the middle of his back just between his shoulder blades. His White Shihakusho was torn over his chest on the right side, showing a tattoo marking him as a former criminal in the world of the living. He also had several tear drops tattooed under his eyes. About twelve under each eye, marking him as a mass murderer. However, he didn't look dangerous in the least, opposite in fact. He seemed like the kind of man that if you needed him to get your back, he'd be there. If you needed a Lawyer that could get you out of danger, he'd be there.

As for the current captain of Squad 9, Gin Ichimaru's former squad, she was a beauty of a woman. Ukitake's Co-Captain looked like an obese girl compared to this woman. She had flowing silver blonde hair that went to the middle of her back just above the curve of her ass. Her eyes were a bright green the color of spring grass. Her skin was perfect, from the top of her head where she had a small scar that looked like it might be from an accidental knock to the head with a Zanpakuto down to the curve of her cleavage. Her breasts didn't show to much, unlike Rangiku Matsumoto's, but there was still ample cleavage to make her attractive. She was tall, curvy, and gorgeous, but like Unohana could be cruel while staying gentle. Her name had yet to be revealed to Ichigo, but he had a feeling her name was a beautiful as she was.

Squad 4's Co-Captain was a slightly over weight guy, like Soi Fon's Lieutenant, Omaida, named Hakudo. He was completely bald, but even over weight he looked strong. The exact opposite of Unohana, he was cruel but could seem kind. Squad 2's Co-Captain was the big guy, Bakemo. He stood at least 5 feet taller than Soi Fon, who stood at 5' even. His Shihakusho was pure white, not a bit of black on it, his blue hair was spiked up and back like Aizen's used to be and his eyes were pure white. His skin was tinted only slightly blue, and his size wasn't what made him intimidating. One word from his shook the Menos Forest itself. "Here they come." Captain Rayne said. Ichigo looked at him then turned around and saw a line of Menos approaching from the trees.

"Cast of your fear, Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled and his Zanpakuto changed into the more axe like sword he now had. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted and released a blast of Spiritual Pressure that slashed through all of the Menos. He looked over his shoulder at the captains and they all smiled and nodded.

"Well done Ichigo. Not bad if I do say so myself." Kiba said with a smile. His smile soon faded as he stared into the trees. Something large was coming, something large and red. Hige looked at him then spun as their Captain Genryu appeared.

"Everyone enter Bankai and put on your masks! Now!" He yelled and drew his sword. The other 12 of the Squad 0 Shinigami held their swords out in front of them and all 13 of them shouted "Bankai!" The eruption of Spiritual Pressure dropped the other captains and Ichigo to their knees. As he watched, all of the 13 Bankai Captains put on Hollow Masks, each one a little different than the other, each one a different animal. Watching them, Ichigo was stunned to see them all lower their swords and hold their hands out towards the trees. Looking to the trees, he saw a massive red Chinese dragon opening it's mouth wide and forming a condensed ball of Spiritual Pressure. A Cero.

"CERO!" All 13 captains yelled and 13 beams of Spiritual Pressure rocketed from their palms, each of them a different color. At the same time, the dragon released its Cero. The 14 blasts collided and seemed to freeze and blot out all sound. Then Ichigo noticed one Cero from his side disappear and looked over. Kiba was missing, and his sword was driven into the ground.

"Release! Myou Ranmyaku Kohai!" Ichigo heard from above him and the sword split into the two spirits again, the girl still a human with slightly less fur covering her now and the male a massive black and red wolf. Watching closely, Ichigo noticed that the wolf had opened its mouth and launched a massive Cero Oscuras at the Dragon and the girl had released a Cero Luz. A second later, the dragon was blasted sideways by a Gran Rey Cero Lunesta. It slid sideways a few feet and out of no where a massive sword as long as the dragon was appeared through the ball formed of all of the Cero's and dragged them with it, slashed the dragon in half, and destroyed its mask. "Gran Rey Cero Eterna." Ichigo heard from next to him and turned to see Kiba standing over him holding a dagger that wouldn't count as a butter knife. When he could stand again, all of the other captains looked to Head Co-Captain Genryu.

"That was a Fire Draconis, a new race of Hollow. There are Draconis, Drakes, and Hatchlings. The Hatchlings are much like Adjuchas, devouring each other to become stronger and evolve into Drakes. The Drakes then spend time training, growing stronger and faster, learning a specific element. When they have mastered it and a Cero, they grow into those. Draconis' are the epitome of all Hollows. Above a Vasto Lorde, even more dangerous than an Espada. Those dragons make Aizen look like a newly created Hollow with no power what so ever." Genryu said then looked at Kiba. Kiba was staring at the crater his sword had formed in the ground, still smoking with the residual energy from the 15 Cero he'd plowed into the ground.

"If that was their strongest full grown, then there must be something stronger. What are you hiding Captain?" Kiba asked and looked at Genryu. Genryu turned away and stared at the ground.

"I found Rayne this way. I was searching for Hollows with a specific spiritual pressure. There is a Hollow above even the Draconis that not even you with all of your tricks could hope to defeat at this point Kiba. It is known as the Dragofang. A Draconis of such immense spiritual Pressure that it grew to a much stronger, larger form. It is a master of shadows and darkness. Rayne's Hollow form is exactly that. A Dragofang." He said and everyone turned to Rayne. He shrugged and sheathed his sword.

"What can I say? I'm damn powerful." he said and Flash Stepped back to Soul Society. The Hatchlings seemed powerful, and Ichigo was wondering if that was what had tried to eat Kiba the last time they'd been here.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Chapter 4 is finito. I hope you all like it. Yes, Rayne's Hollow form is the ultimate Hollow, a Dragofang. That name I came up with on my own, but a BIG thanks to TheBigPumpkin for coming up with Hatchlings, Drakes, and Draconis. For a full description of the Draconis, ask him or me. If I get a request about it, I'll put in the next chapter that Captain Genryu explains about these new Hollows. Anyway, in Chapter 5, depending on what happens about the reviews, we will see a Lemon between Kiba and the Captain of Squad 9, a possible vore (for those of you that don't know, that is the act of eating someone or something to get pleasure, or in this case to gain more power and get sustenance), and a fight between the three men of Squad 11, Kenpachi, Kiba, and Ichigo. If anyone has a request for what they want to see in the next chapter, please ask in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. If I can't fit it in the next chapter, I'll put it in one of the following ones. So, R&amp;R, let me know what you want, and I will update soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**One: To all of the assholes giving reviews on the wrong chapter because they don't like one chapter, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Flamers will be blasted to smithereens. Two: I made that last chapter because I couldn't think of anything else to write on the actual story just yet, and I was panicking because I'd gotten two comments in my PMs about making a "mini chapter" containing something like this. That and my girlfriend wanted to see if I could pull off something like that, so i pulled it off. Haters can piss off and shut up. If you don't like the story, don't fuckin' read it. Readers and fans, I adore you all, I'm so glad you're sticking with me, and I apologize for the last chapter and the late Update of the REAL Chapter 5. So, please, enjoy the continuation of the real story, AND...**

**_HATERS GO FUCK YOURSELVES!_**

**Good boy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Knowledge Awakened.<strong>

Ichigo looked around at the Captains and Lieutenants, wondering why the hell he'd been called to a meeting like this. Genryu looked at Kiba and the Squad 9 Captain, who were standing quite close together, one of his hands behind her. "Captain Akuma, would you please remove your hand from Captain Ranpu's pants." He said and Kiba straightened instantly. With a single order, Genryu had effectively made Kiba look like a naughty school boy that had gotten caught with his hand down his girlfriends pants. "Now then, I'm sure you're all wondering how I know about the Draconis, as well as the Hatchlings and Drakes, and more over the Dragofang." He said, looking around at the other captains, including Head Captain Yamamoto. "I think Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Higan can explain that." He said, gesturing to Mayuri and his Co-Captain. The Co-Captain stepped up first.

"We discovered an old record from a long time ago, during the time of the beginning of Soul Society." He said, his voice sounding raspy, as though he'd spent his life smoking. "The Records spoke of a race of Hollows that had taken on a form far higher than the Vasto Lorde, with more Spiritual Pressure, more power, and even more threat level. The Hollows were known as Draconis, not quite Hollow, more like the ancient Dragons of ancient Japanese and Chinese legend. They still have the power of Cero, as well as abilities all their own. Below the Draconis are creatures known as Drakes, and others known as Hatchlings. The Hatchlings are the largest of the Hollows, with less power and less color. They are normally white and black, with masks covering their faces with black markings on the mask.

"As for the Drakes, they begin to gain color, depending on what element they are more accustomed too, as well as beginning to learn more and more Cero abilities." He said then took a drink from a flask hanging at his hip. "The Draconis are not the most powerful but are definitely the most skilled. Depending on their element, they take on that color in different markings. The masks, of course, have markings to match those on their bodies, in the same colors." He said then Mayuri stepped forward.

"Where the Dragofang is concerned, we discovered that one by accident. Reading the record, we kept coming across that word and we thought it was an ability that the Draconis had. Until we came across an explanation phrase. 'The Draconis' one fear is the death of their Dragofang.' That explained it for us, the Dragofang is their leader. And so, I have devised a plan..." he said until Kiba stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Captain Mayuri, we just got back from destroying a Draconis. Our spiritual pressure is still diminished, and we need to rest and refresh our spiritual pressure." He said and Mayuri turned to him.

"I would still like to examine you, Captain Akuma, but you are correct. Squad Zero does need to replenish their spiritual pressure. So, before I was so rudely interrupted, my plan is to have the Squads rest and then train, to become more powerful." He said and then Genryu stepped up as the three of them stepped back.

"With that announcement, I release you all to go to your Headquarters and sleep. Meeting Dismissed." He said then he and Yamamoto disappeared out a back door.

"Well... that was uneventful." Kiba said, looking at Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Ichigo. They all nodded then the five of them sunshined to their headquarters to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Short Chapter. What can I say, I've got writers block... I wish I didn't. SO, until my writers block goes away, it may be a while before I update again. Anyway, for this one, read and review, and again, apologize about the short chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. First things first. I have to give Commendations to my new friend TheBigPumpkin. He/she has followed me all the way through this story so far, even the random stain on the floor chapter. I am proud to say that I will be using his genius idea to have a look into the lives of the characters from Squad Zero one by one between chapters. Maybe every 5 chapters, I'll have a look into the life of a different member of Squad Zero, since everyone knows about the other Gotei 13. So, TheBigPumpkin, thank you for following this story. This next chapter is for you.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Captain Hikaru Ranpu.<span>**

The new captain of squad nine walked down the hall of her squad barracks, wondering what the hell she was going to do while they were taking the time to rest and recharge their spiritual pressure, as well as get more powerful. Kiba was busy training with Ichigo and his squad, fighting with Kenpachi, and trying to master his patented Joukai form. Captain Genryu was helping Squad 1 master their swords. Everyone else was busy with their own squads. Hikaru couldn't seem to find anything to do, and with her entire squad already training, she didn't have anything to do. No one really listened to her anyway, even since she took Hisagi as her Lieutenant. Sighing, she decided to pay Squad 2 another visit and spend some time with the already powerful Soi-Fon. Stepping out of her barracks, she flash stepped towards the Squad 2 barracks. Glancing to the side, she saw smoke rising from the Squad 11 barracks.

Normally, she'd be worried, but with Kiba and Kenpachi going at it, she knew not to worry to much and that Kiba was probably fine. Skidding to a stop, she looked over her shoulder at the Squad 12 barracks, the one squad she hadn't checked with today. Vowing to visit Soi-Fon later, she spun and flash stepped to the door into the barracks. A single knock and the door swung open, presenting her with the sleepy face of her long time friend, Royotoro Higan. With a smile, she crossed her arm over her chest and pressed her fist over her heart. He nodded and gestured for her to come in. Stepping into the Squad 12 barracks used to freak her out, but with Higan, the place wasn't so "research oriented" as it was with just Mayuri.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Hikaru?" He asked her, his wheezy voice betraying his cause of death which led to him becoming a Soul Reaper. He'd been an avid smoker in life and the habit hadn't died in death. He always walked around with a lit cigarette in his mouth or hand. At the moment, he was just lighting one and Hikaru sighed.

"Just came to visit. My squad is training and everyone else is busy. I'm bored out of my skull and figured I'd come see if you wanted any help with your experiments." She said and he nodded and led her into the lab. She looked around then jumped when one of the workers yanked a doctors coat over her Captains Haori. Looking over her shoulder she raised her arm and looked at the coat. "Hm, not bad." She said to herself then followed Higan into the lab.

"Do me a favor and check those blood samples over there." He said and she nodded and walked over, looking at the blood samples on the slide under the microscope. The blood on the slide was clashing with itself but the smoother blood was winning against the spiked blood, but just barely.

"Hey Higan, whose blood is this?" she asked him and he glanced over from putting drops of probably the same blood into beakers of liquid. One of the beakers was smoking, another had cracks running along its entire face, and another was shattered along the top.

"It's Kiba's. I'm trying to figure out why he can use more than one Zanpakuto so easily. And so fully." He said and she nodded.

"That I understand. But why use his blood? Isn't the secret in his spirit?" She asked him, walking over and looking at the beakers. Each beaker had something different in it, and each beaker had different effects on the blood. This one he was putting the drops into now was turning a bright pinkish color.

"Yes, but since I'm not exactly allowed to rip him apart to get to his spirit, this is the next best thing. So, what did you think about the blood on the slide?" he asked her and she looked at him. His eyes were focused on the beakers so she looked away and leaned on the table. Her shorter Shihakusho showed off her legs and the tighter top showed off her curves, but she didn't care about looks. Even though Higan was research division, she was the smartest member of Squad Zero. While he worked on testing the blood, her mind raced a mile a minute, figuring out all the possible outcomes of combat research with Kiba. One outcome, he goes mad because of the Hollow inside of his soul and kills everyone the Seireitei. Another outcome, he agrees to it fully and uses every Zanpakuto he can use against all of them and they learn the secret to his power.

"I think that the smoother blood is his own true blood while the spiked blood is the invading blood of his Hollow. If that's true, then he's barely holding on as it is, and we need to find a way to hold his Hollow back before we run into another Draconis. I don't think any of us would survive that, then he'd return to Soul Society and kill everyone and everything." She said and he nodded.

"To true. So, do you have a plan?" He asked, sitting away from his work and taking a drag from his cigarette. Hikaru looked at him and shook her head, sighing. He sighed and took another puff then looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder... maybe we can find a way to seal his Hollow..." He said then jumped as Hikaru grabbed his arms.

"That's it! We have to seal his Hollow but still allow it enough freedom that he can draw on its Spiritual Pressure but it can't draw on his!" She yelled then kissed his cheeks. "You're a genius Higan." She said, dropping the lab coat on his lap and Flash Stepping to the Squad 8 Barracks. "Shunsui! Open up!" she yelled and the Squad 8 Co-Captain, her old friend Dojiro Tatsuyo, opened the door.

"What do you want Hikaru? We're busy." He said as she strode past him.

"I need to see Shunsui, now." She said, flash stepping away from him. He watched after her then his eyes widened and he bolted after her.

"Hold on Hikaru, what did you figure out?" He asked her and she turned to him, a smile beaming from her face.

"I know how we can save Kiba." She said then zipped past him, her captains Haori falling off and landing on his head while her top ripped, revealing her Shunko outfit, similar to Soi-Fon and Yoruichi's Shunko outfits. She's figured it out watching Soi-Fon train it and had mastered it quickly. Reaching Shunsui's door she shoved it open and looked at him. He was asleep but that didn't matter. She'd wake him up so they could talk. Striding over to him, she shoved his shoulder with her foot. He opened his eyes a little and looked up at her smiling face.

"What is it Hikaru..." he said, punctuating it with a yawn. "You look like you just saved your child from a Hollow even though you had no spiritual pressure." He said and she grinned.

"I need your help devising a seal. I know how to save Kiba and all of Soul Society from his Hollow form." She said and he sat bolt upright. With a smile he shot to his feet, pulled on his Captains Haori and pulled on his flowery Kimono over it and led her from the room. She followed him, snatching her Haori from Dojiro's head. Walking through the halls, she looked around, seeing all of the Squad 8 Soul Reapers training their minds. Possibly talking to their Zanpakuto. "Think you have an idea?" She asked Kyoraku and he nodded.

"I've got a perfect idea. In here." He said, pulling open a door. She looked inside and gasped. The room was filled with altars, each one holding something different. He flowed into the room and led her all the way to the end. Looking at the altar there, she looked up at him. Hovering, tip down, was a Zanpakuto trapped in Bankai form.

"What is this?" She asked him and he smiled.

"This, Hikaru, is the Zanpakuto of a Hollow. No one knows just which Hollow, but look at the handle." He said and she looked up and gasped again, covering her mouth. The pommel was the head of a wolf with a jet black diamond in its jaws. The handle was for a two handed sword, and the hand guards were wolves howling towards the tip of the blade. A pure stream of Spiritual Pressure flowed from the jaws of the two wolves, covering the blade in black Spiritual pressure similar to Kiba's when he had on his Mask.

"It's the Zanpakuto of Kiba's Hollow..." She said and reached for the handle. As soon as her hand passed the light surrounding the sword, the handle spun into her hand and the light died.

"This Zanpakuto is known as Gokuin Shikou. Supreme Seal." He said and she smiled.

"It's perfect." She said then hugged him and flash stepped away, taking the most powerful defensive Zanpakuto, once held by a Hollow, with her. She was going to save the Soul Society and the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this turned into more of a standard chapter than a mini-chapter, BUT, there you have it. Hikaru Ranpu, Captain of Squad 9, smartest Soul Reaper in Soul Society. Master of Shunko, in love with Kiba Akuma, Co-Captain of Squad 11. The sword she holds now may hold the key to Soul Society's salvation or its destruction. Find out in the next chapter. The Chapter about Kiba Akuma. My own Character.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here, and now. Kiba is in the academy with a young Yamamoto, Yoruichi, and other captains of Ichigo's time. His memory has been wiped of his relationship with Hige, and now the only discerning thing marking him as a former Hollow is the mark running along his cheek. So, this is Chapter 6. It will explain how Kiba found his Hollow, we find out why he can use every Zanpakuto, and we find out about his relationship with Hikaru. Enjoy this chapter, please. I'm going to put a couple lemons in it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: Kiba Akuma, Academy Student.<span>**

Kiba stared at the clouds, laying on his back on top of the academy. Yoruichi and Yamamoto, as well as Yamamoto's cute girlfriend Unohana, were sitting with him. In two weeks was their final exam at the academy, then they'd be chosen by captains from different squads and separated. Yoruichi was sitting close to him, the hand that wasn't resting in her lap running along his bare arm. They'd been together as a couple since they started at the academy, and she didn't want to be separated from him. "So... who do you think will chose us?" Yamamoto asked them and Kiba looked over at his friend. Yamamoto's face had grown scruffy, a small beard playing against his chin, and a mustache at his lip. His brown hair had grown slightly shorter, and his students Shihakusho with the blue markings had been replaced by one with black markings. The markings of a graduate of the Soul Reapers Academy. Yoruichi was wearing her new outfit, which didn't cover much and looked to be easy to get into, was her Shunko outfit.

"I'm not sure Shige. Who knows. You might get chosen by Squad 1. Or even Squad 12, the intel division. Who knows for sure who's gonna chose us. But I honestly hope I get either Squad 11 or Squad 2. Working under Captain Kenpachi sounds like fun, and working for the Stealth Force might be interesting." Kiba said and Yoruichi smiled. She'd been promised a place on Squad 2 by Captain Jugo during yesterdays Captain's Visit. And Kiba had proven himself as stealthy, powerful, and well versed in Kido, so he could join any of 3 squads. Squads 2, 3, and 11 were interested in him, while Squad 4 wanted Unohana, and Squad 2 wanted Yoruichi. Yamamoto didn't know who he'd be going to. "Maybe you'll go to Squad 1. You're a born leader, and Head Captain Genryuseemed interested in you." Kiba said then sat up and jumped to his feet. They'd already graduated from practice swords and chosen their Zanpakuto, his being one of the most powerful Zanpakuto in history, known as Caliburn. He'd figured out his Shikai, but it didn't change his sword. Instead, it changed his outfit from Shihakusho to Assassin clothing, tight fitting outfit, with crimson armor on his shoulders, chest, legs, and hands.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked, standing up next to him and looking out over the Academy training grounds. "Do you sense a Hollow?" She asked him and looked at him. For some reason, the teachers had noticed that he had a knack for sensing Hollows that were about to enter Soul Society.

"No." Kiba said then smiled at her, picked her up and grinned. "It's our last chance to have some fun while the teachers are at the conference." he said then he used his Shunpo to reach his dorm room. He was roomed with Yamamoto, and Shige was to conservative to follow him. Other than that, Kiba's Shunpo was on par with Yoruichi's Shunko so he basically flew into his dorm room and unceremoniously dumped her on his bed. She smiled and quickly pulled off her Shunko outfit, revealing her lovely breasts but keeping the bottom up with her belt on. Kiba smiled and walked towards her, forcing her to crawl backwards on his bed to get her head onto the pillow. He smiled at her and kissed her slowly, sliding his hand along her stomach to cup her C cup breast as gently as possible.

"Hmmm... maybe you should try a little harder... if you're trying to seduce me..." She said between kisses and he grinned, slid down a little, and took her nipple into his mouth. She gasped and threw her head back, arching her back as he sucked hard and kneaded her breasts. She moaned lightly as he sucked and twirled his tongue around her erect nipple and jumped a little as her hand slid down his hakama and grasped his already erect cock and jerked it once. "Screw... the seduction... fuck me Kiba... Make me scream..." she moaned as she yanked his cock out of his hakama. He grinned and slipped her belt off and threw her outfit across the room and smiled down at her naked body. Her pussy was gleaming with her sex juices and he grinned at her and shook his head.

"Fucking comes later darling." He said as he lowered his head down between her thighs. "Foreplay always comes first." He said as he slipped his tongue into her gleaming sex. She moaned and arched her back heavily as he lapped at her insides, spreading her open with his tongue to get in farther while pressing his nose against her clit. Her moaning only intensified as he slipped back a little and began sucking on her clit and he rammed three fingers into her throbbing pussy and began force fingering her, not being to rough so as not to break her hymen with his fingers. She moaned and came onto his hand and he pulled away and looked at her, spreading his fingers apart and letting her juices drip from his hand and onto her crotch. "Look at that. You got my hand dirty. Maybe you should clean it." He said and she grabbed his hand instantly and pulled it towards her. Sucking one of his fingers into her mouth and sucking on it like it was a cock, he grinned and pressed his cock against her pussy. She moaned and reached down to spread herself open and he plunged in hard, breaking her hymen instantly. She yelped but didn't stop sucking on his fingers, getting them as clean as she possibly could.

He grinned and rammed into her harder and harder, making her arch her back more. As soon as she was done with his fingers, she let go of his hand and moaned in earnest. Then she began chasing with her hips, trying to keep him in as long as possible and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. He grinned more and thrust faster, deeper, and harder, making her arch her back even more and moan louder. A few more hard thrusts and she screamed out his name as she came. He smirked and thrust harder and came deep inside of her. She moaned and slipped off of his cock and flopped onto the bed, moaning lightly as she slowly fell asleep. He smiled, slipped the blanket out from under her, and covered them both up and fell asleep. They didn't even wake up when Yamamoto walked in, sighed and shook his head, then went to bed.

**~Two Weeks Later: After Final Exam~**

Kiba stood side by side with Yoruichi, Yamamoto, and Unohana with the girl that had been following him since the Exam day standing right behind him. The first Captain in line was of course, Captain Genryu. He walked down the line and tapped Yamamoto and three other students. Unohana smiled and took Yamamoto's hand and hugged him tight while Kiba and Yoruichi smiled on. Then Captain Jugo walked up and looked the lines over and gestured at Yoruichi, and two others, but not Kiba. Yoruichi looked at him and kissed him softly then walked away and joined Captain Jugo as she walked away. A frown spread across his face for a while then he wiped it away and smiled at her. He watched as everyone around him was chosen, except for the third Kenpachi, a woman who was petite yet powerful with large breasts and a perfect figure. Her Captain's Haori was torn at the bottom and one sleeve was missing, her Shihakusho barely covering her ample cleavage, and she walked over to him and grabbed his chin, turning his head from side to side. "Open." She said and he opened his mouth and gagged as she stuck her fingers in his mouth. Her razor sharp nails grazed his tongue and she pulled her hand back. "Turn." She said and he turned once around then back.

"He'll do. Come. Welcome to Squad 11." She said then turned and walked off. I followed her, my katana strapped to my side.

**~Three hours later: Training Grounds of Squad 11 Barracks~**

Kiba growled and blocked the Captain's attack with his sword. His sword was still in his sealed state and the Captain was using Shikai but could barely budge him. "If you can't use your Shikai in this squad, then you're not worth the name of this Squad." She said and he growled again and pushed back then held out his sword.

"Engulf them all in flame! Caliburn!" He yelled and in a flash of light he was standing in the middle of a feild, facing his Zanpakuto. "Caliburn, what are you... doing? I'm in the middle of sparing with the Captain of Squad 11. She'll kill me by the time we're done here." He said and his Zanpakuto shook his head.

"She is experiencing quite a surprise right now. I am controlling your body so that we can talk in peace. You will need to summon your Bankai. And to do so, you need to defeat him." He said, gesturing at a Soul Reaper wearing a white Shihakusho. When the stranger turned, his eyes were those of a hollow, his teeth were pointed and tipped, and his ears were wolf like. That's when Kiba noticed the tail.

**"Well, hello. Pathetic weakling." **the hollow said and then Kiba noticed the resemblance. The Hollow looked exactly like him. It only took Kiba a second before the Hollow rushed him and their two identical swords were clashing. **"I'm going to destroy you and take this body for my own."** He said and Kiba growled and pushed back.

"No! This body is mine!" He yelled and slashed his sword through the Hollow.

**"Ah... fuck... congrats King..." **The hollow said then vanished and Kiba woke up in his own body, clashing swords with Captain Hatsume Kenpachi.

"So, you're giving up?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Not at all. Bankai." He intoned and his Spiritual pressure erupted from his sword and coated his body, when it cleared, he was holding a massive long sword coated in black spiritual pressure and he was wearing black assassin's gear under silver armor and a silver Wolf mask. "Caliburn Hollowbane!" He yelled and slashed his sword. The energy from the sword slashed forward and collided with the Captain's sword, only to rebound. Kiba blocked it with the sword and the energy surrounded the sword and launched him backwards. As the squad watched, his sword shattered into millions of Zanpakuto, one remaining in his hand. His outfit changed as well, turning into snowy white armor and a face mask that went all the way around the bottom half of his face. When he stood up, his Spiritual Pressure was still black, but not coating the sword. The sword itself was far different. Half of it looked like a massive axe blade that went wide away from his body. The other half curled up away from him then back around, keeping the tip of the sword even with the handle and connecting at the tip. There was a skull at the pommel, and cross bones for the cross guard.

"That is your Bankai?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Myou Ranmyaku." He said and the millions of Zanpakuto vanished, returning to the spiritual plane. "Getsuga... Tenshou!" He yelled and slashed the air, a massive blade of black spiritual pressure erupting from his sword. She dove away from it and watched as his sword turned into two gauntlets on his wrists and his armor vanished.

"Well now... that's interesting. Gatou, contact the Head Captain and the Captain of Squad Zero. I have a possible prospect for the illustrious Royal Guard." She said, speaking directly to her lieutenant but keeping her eyes on the unconscious Kiba. "So, he can command all Zanpakuto huh. Now that's very interesting." She said, walking over and picking him up and flipping him over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Kiba's true Zanpakuto is known as Caliburn, the sword created to destroy Hollows. When he was sparing with the Captain of Squad 11, long before Kenpachi Zaraki, as I said, Kenpachi Hatsume, he attacked her with a burst of spiritual pressure, much like the Getsuga Tenshou. Haven't thought of a name for the attack, but Hatsume Kenpachi's sword is known, in English, as Ultimate Reflection. Even when sealed, a Lethal attack will be reflected back at the opponent. Kiba's attack, however, shattered his sword into the millions of other Zanpakuto, as well as Myou Ranmyaku. So, what do you think? This one really is a flashback. However, I know I promised two Lemons, but I had to skip one because I was running out of time. So, here is Chapter 7, FINALLY. I apologize for the late Update, but here is it. Enjoy it, R&amp;R, and please, let me know if you have any ideas for the name of Caliburn's attack, the one that shattered it. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. Well then, chapter 8 is on its way. This chapter will have Kiba meeting with another of his Zanpakuto while training against the Squad Zero 5th seat. He is not using his own Zanpakuto, Myou Ranmyaku, which is why he learns his ability to use other Zanpakuto. So, to keep the opening short, he's going to find out he can use other Zanpakuto and there will be a Lemon in this one. I've got it all planned out. Enjoy Chapter 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Kiba Akuma, Squad Zero Trainee.<strong>

Kiba pushed back on his soon to be comrades sword, hard, sending him skidding backwards and into the wall behind him. About a second after that he was sucked into his inner world, standing between a stern Myou and a confused Atsui with another person standing across from them. "Um... i'm a little busy at the moment." Kiba said and Myou's eyes widened.

**"Shit. I forgot. I'm sorry. Atsui, take care of it."** Myou said then vanished. Atsui looked at the spot he'd been standing in a second ago then sighed.

**"Kiba, this is Hinamori. The Zanpakuto you happen to be wielding right now." **She said and Kiba looked at the other Zanpakuto in his inner world. They were all now standing in what looked like a club, complete with music. Hinamori was wearing a white and black shirt and black pants, tennis shoes, and a baseball cap. He was leaning on a steel baseball bat with the word Dynamo printed along the side. His cap was down over one eye and he was chewing gum.

**"What's up big man? I hear you're the new guy that's using my Zanpakuto. Well, how about this. I'll give you my Shikai as long as you agree to use my Zanpakuto more often than just once." **Hinamori said and Kiba nodded. **"Alrighty then. It's Swing and Hit, Hinamori." **He said and Kiba nodded then the three of them left their inner world and Kiba blocked another slash from Atoshi. He then grinned and pushed back then held out his Zanpakuto.

"Swing and hit, Hinamori!" He yelled and his sword turned into the same bat that Hinamori had been leaning on. A single word entered his mind as the bat started glowing and he smiled and took up a pose like a batter getting ready to swing. Hitomi was stunned that he could use her sword and was standing straight up, watching him. "Dy...na...MO!" Kiba yelled and swung the bat, a burst of energy knocking Atoshi into the wall behind him. Atoshi slipped out from under the stream of energy and rushed at him. Kiba grinned, feeling empowered by Hinamori and swung the bat at the ground. "Regret Nothing!" He shouted and thousands of boulders flew into the air, formed into thousands of steel baseballs. When he swung the bat, all of the balls flew forward, most of them colliding with Atoshi's body. He dropped to his knees and buried the tip of his sword in the ground.

"How? How can you use the Shikai of my Zanpakuto?" Hitomi asked and Kiba looked at her.

**"Let me take this one." **Hinamori said and Kiba entered his inner world again. It was still a club and that was the main part that confused Kiba at first. **"Call out, Release, Hinamori. That way, I can speak to her and everyone else in Squad Zero." **Kiba nodded then left his inner world and looked at Hitomi.

"I think he wants to talk to you." He said then held out the bat. "Release, Hinamori." He said and the bat vanished and standing next to Kiba was the Zanpakuto spirit himself.

**"Hello Hitomi. I'm sure you're wondering why he can call on me and use me as well as you can. Well, that's easy enough to explain. I felt a surge of power not long ago. And I'm sure Hatsume can explain that. But, I think I can do a better job. His sword is incomplete. Myou Ranmyaku is not his true Zanpakuto. And neither am I. I am only one of millions that he can use. The truth of it all, Kiba here is the true master of all Zanpakuto. Now, i'm sure the squads are wondering why their captains aren't around." **He said then vanished and the bat reappeared in Kiba's hand. Kiba looked at Hitomi, who was frozen solid. That only lasted a second before she grabbed his arm and the lot of them Shunpoed back to Soul Society. When they arrived at the Squad 4 barracks Hitomi forced him out of the training area. He walked out and walked right into the girl he'd known as Blushing Hikaru. She blushed deeply now and looked up at him, her blush spreading. There was something about her that intrigued Kiba and made him think she'd be worthy of Squad Zero, but he wanted to be sure.

"Come with me." He said and walked from the barracks with her stumbling to keep up with him. When they finally reached his barracks they walked through the halls and into his room. She walked in and stayed by the door as it closed. "Over here, Hikaru." He said as he sat on his bed. She blushed and walked over to him and sat next to him. "So, you're a Squad 4, as in healing squad?" He asked and she nodded. "How good are you?" he asked.

"D-Decent." She said and he smiled.

"Good." He said then pounced on her and pinned her to the bed. She blushed and looked up at him then her blush deepened as she felt his hand on her breast. When she looked back at him, he claimed her lips with his own. She blushed more and pulled him against her, being clearly more daring than she seemed. When she looked back at him after claiming his tongue with her own, she was breathing heavily. Kiba smiled and tore her shirt open and cupped her breasts gently. She moaned and let him play with her breasts until one of his hands slid down under his pants and two of his fingers slid into her. At that point, she moaned and spread her legs wide enough to let him get his fingers deeper inside of her. He grinned and plunged his fingers in deeper, his other hand working her pants and panties off. She smiled then pushed him onto his back and yanked open his shirt and rubbed his chest, grinding her hips on his fingers.

He watched as she ground her hips on his fingers then she turned around and pushed his pants off, only pulling his boxers open to let his cock slip out. She blushed then slowly licked him from base to tip and wrapped her lips around his shaft, sucking him in down to the base. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting her suck on his shaft. She smiled and bobbed her head up and down on his cock, and licked around the head of his cock. A light moan escaped his lips as he spilled his cum into her mouth. She pulled back and swallowed all of it then kissed up along his body and rubbed the head of his cock against her dripping pussy. He looked up at her, knowing she was a virgin, but she just smiled and dropped onto him, her pussy spreading open and dripping blood as she bounced hard on him, ignoring the pain. He looked up at her and thrust up into her, matching her thrust for thrust. She moaned and arched her back and bounced harder and higher. Every time he thrust, she felt like he was gonna pop out of her and she dropped harder and took him in deeper. He thrust up into her and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her slowly then began lapping at her breasts. She moaned loud and arched her back, keeping her breasts nears his mouth. He grinned and thrust faster and and harder and sucked on her breasts.

She felt her nipples get erect as he sucked on them and she bounced her hips harder on his crotch, her pussy sucking his cock deep into itself. He tensed under her and rammed up hard into her and spilled his load into her pussy. She moaned loud and arched back, jerking her nipples from his lips and cumming on his cock. "D...Damn... K...Kiba... that was... amazing..." She said and rested her head on his chest. A few minutes and gentle kisses later and she smiled at the gentle rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was asleep. "I love you Kiba..." She said softly and brushed her lips against his then slowly let her dreams of little Kiba's running around her house lull her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> Alright. There it is. The first ever time Kiba had sex with Hikaru. Next up, he's a Squad Zero warrior with four different Zanpakuto at his disposal. We'll also find more of his powers and see just what he can do. There will also be another Lemon between Hikaru and Kiba and we'll meet Rayne. R&amp;R, let me know what's going on, and I'l update as soon as possible.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. So I got an idea. This chapter is going to be sad, so I hope you guys don't hate me. I decided that I'm gonna pop back to the main story. In this Chapter, Hikaru gets kidnapped, while carrying Gokuin Shikou, by Hollows and taken to Hueco Mundo. I've also noticed that there are one to many stories and movies where the good guy wins. So, this chapter will have the bad guys winning. I know, sounds bad, but there it is. Please... enjoy this chapter, and don't hate me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Loss of a Soul Reaper.<strong>

Hikaru ran down the street of the Seireitei carrying Kiba's second sword close to her chest, the blade pressing her breasts flat. She was excited that she'd be able to get the man she loved the one thing that could help him control his inner monster. A smile spread across her face as she thought of the gratitude he would feel sparked in her mind. She didn't even notice the Garganta opening in front of her. She only noticed it when she was right in front of it and a massive white tail shot out, wrapped around her ankle, and pulled her through. An involuntary shriek escaped her lips as she was pulled through the Garganta into Hueco Mundo. She was raised into the air, several hundred feet and turned, looking into the eyes of an enormous black dragon with a white mask. "Welcome to Hueco Mundo." A voice said below her and the tail shook her. She yelped and dropped the sword, which fell from her grasp and buried in the ground, the energy from it ripping through Hueco Mundo and awakening things that should never have woken up.

**~In Soul Society, two hours later~**

Kiba stormed into the Squad 1 Barracks, already in his Bankai form, holding Myou Ranmyaku in a white knuckled grip. "Where is she old man!" He yelled, pointing the tip of his sword at Yamamoto. The only one that moved to defend him was Soi Fon, mostly because she looked up to him and she was stupidly un-afraid of Kiba. Yamamoto stood solidly in front of him, un-flinching though his hand did tighten on his cane. Kiba knew that his sword was the most powerful Chaos Zanpakuto and that Yamamoto's sword was the most powerful Fire Zanpakuto, but Kiba also knew that if it came to blows, he'd win from sheer spiritual pressure. "Answer me!"

"Captain Akuma, you know that we have no idea where she is. Otherwise we would not have called this meeting. We have our Scouts looking for any indication as to where she went." Genryu said and Kiba looked over at him. He was standing with the rest of Squad Zero. "Shigekuni, this is a Squad Zero matter. The rest of Soul Society need not concern themselves."

"Hadoken, you know that since you and the rest of Squad Zero became official members of the Soul Society, this is a Soul Society matter." He said and a Scout Soul Reaper appeared in front of him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I have received news from the Garganta Management Bureau that a Garganta was opened within the Seireitei recently. It opened moments before Captain Ranpu went missing. We have deduced that she was kidnapped, much like Orihime Inoue was four years ago, and is being held in Hueco Mundo." The Scout said and Yamamoto nodded. The scout vanished and the two Head Captains looked at the other captains.

"Captain Kiba Akuma, Captain Hige Akuma, Captain Lan Bakemo, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, 3rd Seat Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain Rayne Ayaname, the seven of you will go to Hueco Mundo and search the Hollow Forest for Captain Hikaru Ranpu. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, you and the remaining captains will scour Los Noches for any sign of her." Genryu said and all of the captains present, including their Lieutenants who would go anyway and Ichigo, shouted their affirmative. "Dismissed!" Genryu and Yamamoto yelled and the 20 captains and Lieutenants and Ichigo vanished and appeared at a Senkaimon. The Senkaimon opened a second later and Kiba didn't even wait for Hige to activate the Garganta, instead using his own spiritual pressure to turn the gate into a massive Garganta. As soon as it was open, they all ran forward, Kiba's spiritual pressure spreading and filling the black gap between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo with shining white spiritual pressure.

It only took a few moments for them to arrive in Hueco Mundo and Hige raised the ball of spiritual pressure around them and they all landed hard. "Alright. Let's split up and find her. Move out." He said and the two groups split. Kiba blasted through the sand and dropped into the Menos forest, cutting five of them down in seconds as he pulled on his Hollow Mask.

"Release, Myou Ranmyaku Kohai!" he shouted and the two spirits appeared. "Go look for Hikaru. If anyone gets in your way, destroy them." He said and the two of them nodded and rushed off in two directions. "Ichigo, Rukia, and Rayne, you three are with me." He said and when the three of them nodded, they rushed into the trees. Rayne ran up beside Kiba and drew his sword.

"You're sure she's here Kiba?" he asked and all Kiba did in response was nod and launch a Cero into the trees, clearing a path for them and showing an Espada looking Hollow standing with a Draconis which had Hikaru dangling from it's jaws, a tooth through her stomach and one close to piercing her neck. She was unconscious and bleeding profusely from the wound in her stomach. Kiba growled and within seconds his mask was on, his sword was in his hand and he was running for the one in the ground at the Espada's feet.

"HIKARU!" he yelled as his hand made contact with the handle of the other sword and he ripped it from the ground, shot into the air, and slashed the Draconis' head off in one swipe from each sword. The dragon vanished and Rayne caught Hikaru as she fell. He collapsed from the Impact and Kiba locked blades with the Espada.

"Well, well, well, the Wolf of Soul Society. So called strongest Soul Reaper in history. You don't seem like much." He said and pushed hard, sending Kiba flying backwards. Kiba collided with a tree and slid down, Myou and Atsui showing up next to him as he hit the ground and rolled to his feet.

"BANKAI!" he yelled and Myou and Atsui shone with an inner light which erupted forth and formed into Kiba's bankai sword, a katana much like Ichigo's sword but serrated on one side, smoothly bladed on the other, and the cross guard a ten pointed star that spun as his spiritual pressure rose, coating the blade in a jet black Reiatsu and making it look much larger than it really was. "Myou Ranmyaku Kohai!" He yelled and slashed, the Reiatsu on his sword erupting from the tip, slamming into the Espada and sending it flying backwards. The Espada collided with another tree and slid to the ground, laughing.

"Now that's more like it!" The Espada yelled then shot forward. Kiba growled and held his hand over his face, his Reiatsu forming and solidifying into a mask much different than his normal one. Normally, his mask is a white wolf face with red and black marks going along the top and sides below and above the eyes. Now, his mas was black with blood red marks in the same places.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Kiba shouted and a wall of Black Reiatsu flew from his sword and slammed into the Espada, or so the others thought. When they looked, the Espada had frozen and the blast was sucked back into Myou Ranmyaku Kohai and the other sword started glowing then both swords left his hands and formed into one sword right in front of him. The new sword looked a lot like a Medieval long sword with the same cross guard as Myou Ranmyaku Kohai, the same serrated edge, but the tip of the sword didn't curve back and the spinning cross guard didn't give off Reiatsu. The handle had also changed, and now had a spike on the end. The other, more noticeable change, was Kiba's armor. It went from being bone white to being jet black and the helmet transformed into a jaw mask that covered his mouth and nose like Hallibel's Espada mask. It also sprouted dragon wings and Kiba went down on one knee.

The Espada looked at him and shrugged. "A little change of outfit doesn't make any difference." he said then shot forward again. Kiba looked up as he did and just raised his sword, a blast of Reiatsu bursting from the edge of it and flying through the Espada, severing his arm. The Espada screamed in pain as Kiba stood up and lifted the tip of his sword from the ground.

"Caliburn." He said, tightening his grip on the sword and raising it over head. "METSUBOU!" He yelled and brought his sword down, another burst of Reiatsu erupting from his sword and wrapping around the Espada. "Kirema, Caliburn." He said and the ball of Reiatsu around the Espada imploded then exploded, ripping the Espada apart. Kiba turned and looked at them, his sword breaking into two then forming back into the sealed swords, Myou Ranmyaku strapped to his wrists, the new sword at his waist. He started to walk forward when a massive black dragon with glowing red eyes stepped out of a cave behind him and opened its mouth wide, forming a massive Cero. Rukia ran forward and drew her sword.

"Dance, Sode..." She started before a Soul Reaper she couldn't remember seeing before jumped between her and the Dragofang which released his Cero. Kiba spun and grabbed Rukia and dove behind a tree with Rayne and Ichigo then started to go back for the other soul reaper. He only got two steps before the Cero slammed into the Soul Reaper, sending her flying backwards. Kiba watched as she slid across the ground and Rukia let loose a scream when she saw the girls body as it slowly disappeared. She'd seen the Soul Reaper before, several times. It was Momo Hinamori, former Lieutenant of Squad 9. Kiba dropped next to her then growled at the Dragofang, picked her up, and the four of them left with Momo's body. The other Shinigami were waiting for them and when they saw Momo's body, their hearts dropped.

"Come on, let's go." Hige said and opened a Garganta. Rayne still had Hikaru and as soon as the Garganta was big enough, they all ran through, heading back to Soul Society with heavy hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you all this chapter would end sadly. You all probably thought I was going to have them be too late and Hikaru is swallowed before they arrive.<strong>

**_Yeah... NO. Hikaru has to live because we both have major plans for her later on._**

**__Yeah. So, no worries about Hikaru. And I had considered it being Rukia or Yoruichi arrive just in time to take the blast, but then I thought "Everyone loves Rukia and Yoruichi, so they'd REALLY hate me if I killed off those two." But, there it is. Chapter 9. A little late, but oh well. Sorry again for the late update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I got inspired to work on this one a bit more. And, I may work on a couple others too. So just bare with me. Anyway here's the real chapter 10, coming now. The hollow is gonna get a bit of screen time this time too, with Hikaru, so please, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: True Power.<span>**

Kiba walked down the street of the Seireitei, alone for the first time in his life. The loss of Momo Hinamori had really struck him deep. She'd saved his lieutenant, which was his job. Since the funeral, he's spent a lot of time alone with the only comfort being all of his Zanpakuto and occasional visits from Hikaru. It had been two days after their return that Hikaru had woken up. Momo's funeral had been held the minute she'd woken up, and the silence held by the captains was palpable. Ichigo and Rukia had been allowed to go back to the world of the living for the break to spend time with Ichigo's family. Yoruichi had contacted Kiba earlier about the two of them, that Rukia and Ichigo were officially expressing their love for each other. Good news among all of the pain that the Seireitei was facing now.

To make matters worse, the Drakes and other dragon Hollows, especially the Draconis' have been discovered to be working with Espada and other Hollows. Kiba looked around and saw that the streets of the Seireitei were surprisingly empty, so he turned and walked down the street back to the Senkaimon. "I need Rukia's advice, so maybe I'll go pay them a visit. Besides, Isshin is probably wanting to know what's going on." He said to himself and had just started towards the open Senkaimon when it slammed shut in front of him. Standing there with her hand on the door was Hikaru, staring at him with love in her eyes.

"Were you going to leave like Ichigo and Rukia did?" She asked him, walking towards him. He stayed where he was and held her in his arms when she reached him. "I don't want you to leave Kiba. I love you, and I can't lose you." She said, resting her head against his chest. He held her gently and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm not leaving. I need you now more than I ever did Hikaru." he said and she wrapped her arm through his and walked with him towards her own barracks, the squad 9 barracks. It took a few minutes for them to get there, but upon arriving they went straight to her room and lay down. "I don't know what to do Hikaru... Momo died protecting Rukia from the most powerful Hollow I've ever seen. The Dragofang. I know Rayne is one of them, but his energy felt like nothing compared to this..." he said as she curled up in his arms.

"Think how she feels Kiba. Her friend died to save her life. You'd be in turmoil if Rayne had done the same for you. But we can't dwell on that. Ichigo and Rukia returned to the world of the living because they know that their friends there will need protection and help. With all of Seireitei in mourning, the Soul Reapers won't be working to well." She said and kissed his chest, running her hands along his arms as they wrapped around her waist, holding her gently against him. She giggled a little and jerked him against her. "Hold me properly Kiba... Your arms are too lose." She said and smiled when his arms tightened around her. "Never let me go again Kiba..." She moaned against his chest, holding herself close to the man she loved, and always would love.

"I never will Hikaru." He said, tipping her head back and kissing her slowly. She kissed him back and held him against her, wrapping one of her legs around his waist to make sure he didn't leave. She didn't want to break the kiss, save to breath, and each time he tried, she forced her lips against his, claiming him in everything but mind. Being a warrior, she knew that he would have to be at the top of his game, always looking ahead, always thinking about his Squad before anyone else. But right in that moment, she wanted him thinking of nothing but her. As his lips were claimed by hers, he closed his eyes and leaned in against her, his tongue gently asking for entrance. When her mouth opened just slightly he slipped his tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers. Every part of his being wanted to claim her as his, make her his everything.

She moaned lightly and rolled onto her back, loving him as he rolled with her to keep his lips against hers. She twined her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his groin pressing against her as she squeezed him tight. He pulled back for a moment and looked deep into her eyes. His crimson irises always frightened her, but today she could see nothing in them but deepest love for her. In that moment, she knew that she had claimed his heart. He would forever be hers, and she loved that. It was exactly what she'd wanted, and now she knew that she wanted more. She wanted him, and nothing the Captains could say would stop her. Taking her hands from his hair, she pulled at her Hakama until it came lose and her breasts spilled out freely. She wasn't as busty as Rangiku or Yoruichi, but she wasn't as small as Soi-Fon or Rukia either. Kiba had once called her breasts perfect, as well as the rest of her body. Right now, his lips moved from hers to suckle at her breast like an infant. She moaned lightly and tangled her fingers in his hair again and looked down, seeing the hair at her breast a snowy white instead of the jet black she loved.

"Don't worry dear Hikaru. I don't intend to harm you. He is... considering what you told him. Until he has finished considering, I shall pleasure you." He said then returned to her breast, his razor sharp teeth piercing her skin just lightly enough to cause her intense pleasure. She moaned loud, all of her thoughts racing around Kiba _and _his Hollow being hers. She had claimed both of their hearts, and if she had claimed Kiba's Hollow, it meant that she had also claimed Kiba's soul. He was now really and truly hers. They were soul mates because she had managed to claim everything about him. His Hollow continued to suckle at her breast ad his hands slowly pulled off his own jet black Hakama. She moaned louder, loving his sharp teeth against her breast, his hands sliding along her body down to her waist, where he shoved her pants off. Once they were gone, he kissed down her body and licked between her thighs lightly. She arched her back, gasping as his tongue slid inside of her and licked deep, feeling out her every crevice.

It never once occurred to her that this was truly wrong in every way. She was being pleasured by a Hollow, but she loved the feeling. The mask was gone, so it was just him and her. Her every secret, revealed to something the Soul Society had vowed to keep locked away in Hueco Mundo. Kiba had once told her his history, how he came to be a Hollowfied Shinigami. Kiba had started out, with Hige, as a Hollow, born Adjuchas rank. They'd been using their brotherly bond to fool other Hollows into believing that they were weaker than they really were, and as they were about to become Vasto Lorde, something struck Kiba, hard, in the back, destroying his Hollow form and turning him into a Soul Reaper. Hige had been turned into an Espada with an X on his cheek. They had become the first hollows to become a Soul Reaper and a far more powerful form of a Hollow known as an Espada. Now, she was being pleasured by the reborn Hollow inside of the Soul Reaper who was just getting his power back. Together, the two of them were wolves, a Pack of two that would not be stopped, not matter what. Alone, they were just two wolves who were more like puppy dogs.

Hikaru yelped as she was drawn from her thoughts by this hollow suckling at her clitoris. His teeth grazed her clit every so often, but instead of pain racing through her body, she felt a more intense pleasure than she'd ever felt with Kiba alone. After a moment, his hands found her sex and two fingers from each hand slid in slowly, stretching her out and sending an amazing stream and pleasure through her. His lips found hers again and his cock pressed against her between his fingers and slid in. She arched her back as his fingers left her sex and his cock was sucked in deeper until he was practically penetrating her womb. He began thrusting and kneading her breasts hard, his cock smacking against the back of her sex hard, almost opening her cervix with each thrust.

The only thing she was disappointed about was the difference in endurance during sex. Kiba was amazing and could go for hours, maybe days with slight breaks in between. As soon as she clenched around him to pull him in deeper, he came hard into her womb and collapsed, fast asleep. "Oh pooh. He doesn't last long at all..." She pouted, standing up and walking into her bathroom, standing over the toilet and letting the Hollow cum spill out of her pussy. She was slightly surprised to find that the cum was, literally, black. She'd had Kiba's on her breasts and stomach before and it was a milky white color, but his Hollow's cum was jet black with a slightly glowing aura around it. "That's definitely different." She said.

"What's different?" Kiba asked behind her, making her jump. She spun around and saw him there in all of his naked glory, back to normal, his dick ready for her again. She smiled and walked over to him, her hand sliding along his chest.

"Did I ever tell you that your Hollow has a very interesting way of giving pleasure." She said and kissed his chest. "He uses his razor sharp teeth in the most interesting ways." She said, gently nipping his nipple. He jumped a little and pulled her hair slightly, pulling her head away from his chest. "And his cum is black. Did you know that?" She asked him, pressing herself against him and raising up a little, pressing down on his cock. She gasped when her Labia wrapped around his cock and she smiled and started rubbing back and forth against him. He smiled and jerked back a bit then plunged his cock into her. She yelped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust. Normally, he'd last about three hours, pleasing her in every way he could think of, but this time, he wanted to work quickly.

He thrust fast and hard, his cock slipping past her cervix and into her womb. She moaned loud and jerked as his cock spilled cum into her womb and she came on his cock. "I love you Kiba... Never let me go... please..." She moaned, leaning against him.

"I never will my love." He said and held her close.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Chapter 10, in all of its... true glory. Please enjoy the long Hollow Lemon and the shorter lovers Lemon. Little Sneak peak into chapter eleven. There will be a wedding, followed by a lot of other fun stuff. Anyway, Chapter 11 will be coming soon.<strong>


	11. Chapter X1, Genryu Matsumoto

**Ok, so, I got an e-mail a few days ago, fan mail, asking for a Squad Zero Chapter Set. So, I'm gonna start with the Captain of Squad Zero, Genryu Matsumoto, Rangiku's ancestor, and the first ever Shinigami. So, here we go, Chapter X1, Genryu Matsumoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X1: Genryu Matsumoto.<strong>

Genryu walked past the guards outside the throne room of Los Noches, the Royal Palace of Hueco Mundo. The guards were the only things keeping the Hollows from entering the castle. His silver blue eyes shone with the inner light that the old man king said young people enjoyed. His golden hair flowed behind him, tied back in a traditional Samurai top knot. His red and gold Shihakusho flashed in the fire light as his white Haori flowed behind him, the symbol for Assassin on his back. His sword at his side kept the guards and other beings in the castle clear from him as he approached the fat king. The over sized monster had the remains of one of his personal guard in his hand as he sucked on the leg already in his mouth.

"It seems, my Liege, that you have let yourself resort to cannibalism to feed yourself." He said as two of his remaining guards put their hands on their swords. They knew that now was the time to strike, to destroy the fat king before any more of them became fat on his monstrous form. The King looked around, sucking the arm in his hand down his throat with the leg. The other guards stepped away as Genryu approached, his hand on his sword. "The time has come for a new order. A new life for your men and your subjects. They don't deserve to be devoured by the monsters plaguing your halls. They don't deserve to become your royal guard only to become snacks for your monstrous appetite." Genryu said as he drew his sword. At that signal, the two guards that had drawn their swords shot at the king and drove their swords through his elbows, staying well out of reach of his arms and his jaws as Genryu held out his sword.

"Shine, Reiatsu." Genryu said and his sword vanished, his Shihakusho being replaced by a white Shihakusho with black markings along the center and his white Haori turned to black with the Kanji for Zero on the back where the Kanji for Assassin had been. "Hado Number Forty-one, Byakurai." He said and a bolt of lightning shot between the two guards to crash into the head of the former king, destroying his head and making him fade out of existence. As the king faded, the Captain of the Guard stepped up and took his place on the throne. As he did, the castle itself turned white, the surrounding vicinity disappearing from Hueco Mundo and appearing in a green pasture surrounded by forests and green land for miles around. As soon as the Castle appeared in the country side, the entire palace changed, becoming a huge, towering structure such that the world has never seen. To one side was a massive cliff face with a gigantic spear pointing at the sky and standing in front of what seemed to be a gigantic hangman's stand.

"Our new kingdom will be known as Soul Society. It will be a cross roads for souls seeking redemption and a chance at rebirth. Soul Society will be the guardians of the after life." The Soul King said, his black armor changing to a White Shihakusho with a golden Haori on his back, the collar of his Haori expanded up and flared out behind his head. Genryu smiled and nodded then walked to the window.

"You will need a new Royal Guard, so let me voice my idea. I will be the Captain of your new Royal Guard, and we shall be called Squad Zero. We will be one of 14 Squads of Soul Reapers. The other 13 will consist of hundreds of Soul Reapers. They will be led, for now, by Squad Zero, which will always only consist of 13 Soul Reapers. Some day, when we deem it necessary, we will join the Soul Society 13 Court Guard Squads, as the 13 main groups will be called, to give our strength." He said and the Soul King nodded. He then turned to the same window as he heard a scrabbling up the side. When a hand appeared at the door, the guards all drew their swords. "This man will be my Lieutenant, and the leader of Squad 2, the Stealth Squad." Genryu said as the biggest man the Soul King had ever seen climbed into the castle. "Bakemo Katsuragi, recently deceased. Age 18. Soul Society will truly start as of today."

**Five Thousand Years Later**

Genryu sat at his desk, the Squad 11 Captain sitting in a seat next to his desk, her eyes slowly closing. "If you're tired, Hatsume, you can go back to your barracks and sleep." He said and she looked at him.

"Alright." She said with a smile then stood and kissed his cheek. The 13 Court Guard Squads was running perfectly, as planned. No attempts on the Kings life had been made, Hollows from Hueco Mundo had been thwarted endlessly in the 5 thousand years that the Gotei 13 was active. Everything was perfect, except that his Zanpakuto had turned him into an old man. However, he still had all of his knowledge, and that's what counted.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then. There's Chapter X1. I hope you all like it. R&amp;R, and i'll have Chapter X2 uploaded by next Sunday.<strong>


	12. Chapter X2, Bakemo Katsuragi

**Way late... sorry for the terrible update. I was going to put this chapter up TWO saturdays ago but my damned Hollow went missing again. I found him, so we'll be getting on with the next chapter. Sorry for the wait everyone. Chapter X2, coming right up. BTW, I'm only hoping for at least 1,000 words in this Chapter, slowly increasing the SPC (Size Per Chapter) until I get to at least 3,000 per chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X2: Bakemo Katsuragi.<strong>

Bakemo wandered along the street that the Festival of Swords was occupying. The Festival of Swords was a carnival of sorts that was free admission, free rides, and free games. Everything was paid for by the city, and it was only put on once every three years. As Bakemo walked past one of the stalls, he heard the stall owner yelling out his games. "Come on up folks! Once every three years, test your accuracy! Only 50 Yen!" he yelled out as people gathered around his stall. Every stall was like that, the stall owners yelling out their games before ducking into their stalls to accept the money from the people playing their games. His eyes wandered over the Festival goers until they rested on a girl he knew well. She was standing between two of the stalls, hidden from view. Kanako Hikari, his friend of four years, arguing with two thugs about a purse she had in her hand.

Sighing inwardly, he walked towards them and stepped up next to her. "Is there a problem here boys?" He asked them and she smiled. She was only smiling for a minute before he snatched the purse from her hand. "And what's this Kanako? You don't carry a purse." He said and she stared at the ground.

"I was going to return it to the owner. I swear." She said and he sighed. "Honest. I was taking it to return to the owner when these two jerks stopped me."

"Bull shit Kana. You were bringing the purse to us to hawk it for cash. Tell the big man the truth." One of the thugs said and she snarled at him and whipped out a butterfly knife.

"Shut up Mito. Like hell I'd give you the purse, sleeze ball." She said and he tried to pounce on her but Bakemo put his larger size in the way. Standing at 7 feet tall and weighing approximately 250 pounds, he was the largest person at the Festival of Swords. The thug named Mito limped back cause when Bakemo had stepped in the way, he'd cut his own leg with his knife. Kana smiled from behind Bakemo and stuck her tongue out at Mito.

"Just you wait bitch. I'll get you for this." Mito said before he and his friend wandered off away from the festival. akemo turned around and looked at Kana.

"Thanks babe. Now, gimme the purse back and I'll split the money with you." She said, reaching for the purse but he held it out of reach.

"Kana, you realize that if a cop were to walk by right now, they'd think I was robbing you. We're taking this to the police and reporting it as missing." He said and she sighed.

"Fine. But let's blow this Popsicle stand. This Festival of Swords business is dull." She said and he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the festival itself. "Hey! I don't wanna go to the Festival!" She yelled, yanking to try and get out of his grip.

"Quit your griping, I'm gonna win you something. I'm over due anyway." He said and she stopped struggling and blushed.

"You're... gonna win me something...?" she asked, letting him drag her to the "test of strength". The biggest prize there was a plush dragon the size of her bed. She blushed when she saw it, knowing that if she cut open the mouth and modified it so that the mouth and throat could stretch, she could appease her fetish. Bakemo looked at her and smiled.

"You want the dragon?" he asked her and she nodded. "Alright. I'll win it for you." He said then paid the 50 yen to play. The stand manager handed him a hammer and he stepped up the the plate.

"You've got three swings. Get it on all three swings and you win the grand prize, our plush dragon." he said and Bakemo smiled, gripped the bat and swung. The plunger shot up to the top and clanged into the bell. As soon as it landed again, Bakemo hit the target again and the clang was slightly louder. On the third landing, Bakemo swung, hit and heard the much louder clang as the plunger hit the bell for the third time. "We have a winner! Congratulations sir, you may collect your prize." He said, taking the hammer back. Bakemo smiled and walked over, picked up the dragon and walked over to Kanako.

"Happy late birthday, Christmas, and Valentines, all rolled into one after four years." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you Bakemo. Thank you so much." She said, smiling. "Could you... um... carry it back to my house? It's kinda big for me." She said and he nodded.

"Sure thing." He said and the two of them headed down the road to her house. It had taken him two years to answer her confession, and one years since they started high school for her to confess to him. As such, they'd been officially dating for one year, but in that one year, they'd managed to become intimate. They were also very sure that she might be pregnant. A smile spread across his face as he thought of all of the little kids wandering around his house when they got married. Those thoughts were silenced when two gunshots rang out down the street. He felt pain in his chest and saw Kana stumble and barely managed to catch her before they both collapsed.

**Two Hours Later.**

Bakemo woke up, a searing pain in his chest, dressed in a hospital gown. Looking down, he saw a bandage over his chest. "Damn it... I was shot..." He muttered, not noticing the doctor, or the other patient in the room.

"Yes. You were. It's a miracle you're even alive young man." The doctor said and Bakemo looked at him. "I'd like to ask you if you know how it happened." said the old man. He looked to be about 90 years old, and he was wearing a white Shihakusho under a black coat. Odd for a doctor to be wearing something like that, was the first thought that crossed Bakemo's mind. That's when he noticed the massive dragon on the other side of the other bed.

"Who's in that bed?" He asked and the old man looked at him.

"Did you know her?" the old man asked and Bakemo looked at him.

"Wh...what do you mean 'did I know her...'?" he asked and the old man stood up and walked over to the bed, pulling the blanket off of the patients face. Bakemo's breath caught in this throat. Her face was barely recognizable, the shoulder he could see was practically gone, and from what he could see, her breasts had been removed. "What happened to her..." He asked, grasping her hand. He hadn't even noticed himself walking to her until he was right next to her bed.

"We don't know son. We were hoping you could tell us that." The old man said and Bakemo looked at him. The kindness in his eyes was almost unbearable.

"All I remember is two gun shots then nothing... Oh Kanako... why her..." he said, holding her small hand tightly in his large one. The old man didn't say anything but instead walked to the window.

"You can't save him, you know." Bakemo heard behind him and turned around. Leaning against the window sill, staring outside, was a man wearing a black Shihakusho and a white mask that looked like a jaw plate.

"I know. And I don't plan on trying. The doctors will return and see that his pulse has stopped." the old man said and Bakemo froze and looked at the bed he'd woken up in. He was still in it and as the old man had said, his pulse was still. That's when he noticed that Kanako wasn't in the room with them.

"H-hold on... if I'm dead... where's Kanako...?" He asked and the two of them looked at him. The man with the jaw plate was more intimidating than Bakemo had been in life.

"We don't know, but we're pretty sure that the damage done to her was not inflicted by a human." the younger man said and Bakemo looked at him. He had shocking white hair, blood red eyes, and perfect skin, where it could be seen. The old man was his opposite in everything but hair. They both had shocking white hair, but the old man had white eyes, as if he was blind, and wrinkled, pasty skin.

"We think it's a creature we call Hollows." The old man said. "If you want revenge for her death, you could join us." He said and Bakemo nodded.

"I will join you, if only to prove to her that I will always love her, no matter what happens." He said and the old man smiled.

"Very well. Welcome to the fold Bakemo Katsuragi." He said then turned to the younger man and stopped when he noticed that he was gone. "My name is Genryu Matsumoto. I will be your captain." He said and Bakemo went down on one knee and lowered his head.

"Yes, Captain Matsumoto." Bakemo said and Genryu smiled.

"It begins..."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DU~N! What begins, you may ask? Well, this is actually a prelude to Genryu's seizure of Soul Society. Yes, he looks old in the World of the Living, aging by at least 70 years when he goes there because he has to suppress his massive spiritual pressure. Anyway, he also knew Kiba before he met Bakemo, but they were never truly introduced. Kiba was the first ever Soul Reaper, his brother the first ever Espada. Next Chapter is the Kiba Solo chapter, showing his entire life before he became a Soul Reaper, in snippets, then we'll have Hikaru's chapter, so please, R&amp;R this chapter and all the other chapters leading up to it. Also, I forgot to mention this in the open, but I don't own any of the rights to the characters.<strong>


	13. Chapter X3, Kiba Akuma

**Ok... I know, late again, but I've got a job now so it's harder to update on a weekly basis because of it. Anyway, as I said, Chapter X3 is going to be about Kiba Akuma and how he came to be. Yes, I'm going to start from the very beginning of his life, when he was born. We'll also see his brother, Hige, being born and the trials they've gone through. So, without further Adeu... Here's Kiba and Hige's story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter X3: Kiba Akuma.<span>**

****A scream of pain could be heard throughout all of Hueco Mundo. The scream of a female Vasto Lorde. Every Hollow in Hueco Mundo stopped as they heard their queen's scream stopped what they were doing and turned to look towards Los Noches. When a Vasto Lorde such as she screamed, it could only mean one of two things. She was being attacked, or she was giving birth. It just so happened to be the second option. Her eyes were closed tight, her hands clutching the steel bars her servants had given to her, and the only Medical Hollow was helping her along giving birth to her first child. She screamed a third time and a gave a strong push, pushing out a screaming baby... wolf? She stared at her child, dumbfounded, as the wolf screamed and cried and clawed and bit at the minor Hollow holding it. She only had a moment to think before another pang of labor overtook her and she pushed out a second wolf, this one with markings in blue, unlike it's brother whose markings were red.

"How... is it... that they're... animals...?" She asked the Hollow and he shrugged. She growled and took her babies from him and blasted him away with a Cero. Her flowing golden hair flowed around her and her children as if they were under water, her normally bright red eyes turned a beautiful green color. The hole in her side seemed to shrink, even though it was already smaller than a normal Hollows. "No matter... they are my sons... and will be treated as princes of Hueco Mundo." She said, kissing their heads and letting them suckle at her breasts. "My little boys. My Kiba and my Hige..." she said, holding them to her as they suckled and fed, gaining power that could be felt throughout Hueco Mundo.

**Ten Years Later**

****Kiba ducked around the arms of his baby-sitter, snapping at her ankles in play until Hige pounced on him. Being the more calm brother, Hige always ruined his brother's fun. "Aww... come on Hige... I'm just having some fun." Kiba said, trying to wiggle out from under his brother. Hige kept him pinned until their babysitter picked both of them up.

"Now, young Princes, while your mother is away, you are to behave for the rest of us. Remember, when your mother's time comes, you are to take the throne." She said, keeping Kiba's mouth clamped shut with her second set of arms. Hige nodded and seemed to settle in against her chest, ignoring the hole that took up most of it. Their baby sitter was a normal Hollow, one of the minor level Hollows that didn't quite have a solid animal-like or human-like form. She was the one that their mother had decided to have watch them while she was busy with work as a Queen. As the babysitter carried them into the throne room, Kiba started thrashing to get out of her grip. Sitting in the throne was their mother, smiling as always whenever she saw her children. Hige jumped down and started walking to her but as soon as Kiba got lose, her shot to her and leapt into her lap.

"Hello my dearest Kiba. And little Hige. I'm happy to see you both." She said, kissing their heads as Hige jumped up into her lap as well. The babysitter bowed and left. As soon as she was gone, their mother stood, picked them up and ran from the castle.

"Momma? Where are we going?" Hige asked as Kiba watched the walls flash past. He was the only one who noticed that they were being followed by other Vasto Lorde. Each of them had their swords drawn, each of them were chasing her, and two of them were readying Ceros.

"Run my queen!" Two Adjuchas yelled as they came out of hiding and blasted the two that were readying Ceros back into the thrown room with Ceros of their own. They were readying two more Ceros when two of the Vasto Lorde cut them down. Their mother growled and crashed through a window, using her Sonido to get them away from Los Noches as quickly as possible. As soon as they were far enough away she stopped, panting, and carried them into a large ruin. Sitting at a table in the ruin was another Vasto Lorde who rose as soon as she entered.

"Denalia, what happened?" He asked as she stumbled over to him. When she nearly fell, he caught her shoulders and helped her to sit down.

"They tried to kill me... as you said they would Sasuke... I should have listened." She said, setting Kiba and Hige on the ground. Kiba instantly jumped into her lap and cuddled close. The Vasto Lorde named Sasuke looked at them then sat across from her. "I was stupid... I endangered my babies because I was too stubborn to listen to you... I'm so sorry..." She said and he silenced her with a touch to her arm.

"Don't apologize, Denalia. They were at the castle and they were in danger either way. You had to get them out of there and you did. Now we can begin the final stage. They have to become Vasto Lorde." He said and she nodded.

"Yes... they do." She said, petting Kiba and smiling down at Hige.

**Ten Years Later**

****Hige grinned at himself, looking at his bone plate and blue markings in a mirror. In the ten years he, his brother, and his mother had been staying with Sasuke, he'd not only mastered his Cero, but he and Kiba had learned to work as a team, bringing down other Adjuchas and minor hollows so they could evolve into Vasto Lorde. Kiba had been staying close to their mother and Sasuke, his much larger wolf body keeping any Vasto Lorde away. However, today, the two of them would be going off on their final hunt. Today they would either become Vasto Lorde, or die. Kiba strode into the room, glancing over his shoulder only once to make sure Sasuke would keep their mother safe. "Ready to go, little brother?" Kiba asked and Hige nodded. Kiba had become more powerful as time went on, his Cero a match for even the most powerful Vasto Lorde's Gran Rey Cero.

"Yeah. Did you say your goodbyes? This may be the last time we see mother and Sasuke." Hige said and Kiba nodded and turned to the mirror. His own bone plate had darkened, almost turning black. The red markings made him look truly evil. "Then let's go." He said and the two of them walked out of the ruin. "Well split up about..."

"We'll split here, meet at the usual sand dune. Make sure you bring the one we're after, or it won't work." Kiba said then took off away from the ruin. Rushing through the sand dunes, he knew exactly where he'd hide. There was a patch of dark sand that would blend in with his bone plate enough that he'd be hard to notice. He knew Hige would bring at least two Gillian as well as the large Hollow they were after. It was only a matter of time, and they'd be Vasto Lorde and be able to take back their castle. As soon as he reached the patch, he slid into it and crouched low, almost completely flat and hidden against the sand.

He hand his brother even had a fail safe, in case something went wrong. Hige would rush back, jump over, Kiba's head, and whoever was chasing him would get blasted by a jet black Cero Oscuras. Today, however, went perfectly to plan. Hige rushed back, a single Gillian right behind him and sure enough, behind the Gillian came the Hollow they were after. A Hollow called Grand Chaser. As soon as Hige was out of the way, Kiba jumped up, blasted the Gillian with a Cero, and he and Hige clamped their jaws on Grand Chaser's arms and pulled, ripping them off and devouring them as well as his power. It only took them a few minutes before they had finished off Grand Chaser and they could feel the power he'd held coursing through their own bodies.

Kiba smiled at his brother until they both collapsed, pangs of pure agony shooting through their bodies. Kiba curled in on himself, his body cracking and breaking as he took on a different shape. His brother, across the dark patch, from him, writhed in agony as his body changed into a human like form. As Kiba watched, Hige's body changed, his bone plate falling away and being replaced by a shock white Shihakusho, half of his mask remaining in place, covering half of his face, a single eye covered and remaining Hollow, while the rest of his body became human, a hole in his stomach appearing. When his change was done, he stood up shakily and a sword appeared before him. He winced a little as an X appeared on his cheek before he grabbed the sword and sheathed it. His Reiatsu grew larger until it erupted around him and he finished his transformation into something far more powerful than a Vasto Lorde.

Kiba's transformation ended at the same moment, and as he stood, a sword appeared in a sheath at his waist. His mask fell away, the hole in his chest sealed up, and his Shihakusho turned black. The two of them stared at each other, noticing their white hair, yellow eyes and perfect skin. They had both become far more powerful than Vasto Lorde. They didn't know what it was, but they were sure they could never return to their mother. She'd never accept them as they were now. "I guess... we need to find somewhere else to go..." Hige said and Kiba nodded.

"I'm going to the world of the living to wander there for a time. You should find a place here, close to mother, in case something happens and she needs you." Kiba said and Hige nodded and hugged his brother.

"Take care of yourself brother." Hige said and Kiba used his Sonido to disappear, open a Garganta, and disappear to the world of the Living.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. In twenty years, Kiba and Hige are born, get chased out of their castle, and become an Espada and a Soul Reaper. Of course, I'm going to bring their mother back into the mix in a later chapter, and we'll see Sasuke the Vasto Lorde again sooner rather than later. Anyway, here's chapter X3. I hope you guys like it. Please R&amp;R and I'll have Chapter X4 up probably by next weekend or so.<strong>


	14. Chapter X4, Hatsuyo Kotu

**Alrighty then. Chapter X4 coming right up. I'm gonna jump into this one by saying just this. The X included in the chapter number indicates which seat the Soul Reaper it's about holds. Anyway, here's Chapter X4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X4: Hatsuyo Kotu.<strong>

Hatsuyo stared around the training ground, the pistol in his belt loaded and ready to fire at the first target he saw. The only problem was it was a one shot weapon, so he also had his saber ready to be drawn. His coat was discarded and hung over the fence, even his secondary weapon belt that held the blunder buss he'd gotten during a raid. The black headband he wore to keep his hair of his eyes failed miserably, but it didn't matter because he'd be moving fast enough that his hair wouldn't be a problem in a second. Hearing the tell tale _WHOOSH_ of a target whipping up into view, he spun, drew his pistol and fired. The ball flew out of the barrel and through the center of the target on the head. After the ball hit, he dropped the pistol and drew his saber, ducking down into a barrel to hide from the targets. Discarding the pistol had been required. As if it had been shot from his hand.

After twenty seconds, he jumped up and ran to where another target had risen up and slid his blade through the head and up, cutting the head in half. His second slash cut a third target in half. "Hatsuyo! We need some help on the ship! Get up here now!" One of the men shouted and Hatsuyo stood, looked at him and slashed his target in half before running, grabbing his coat and weapons as he went, to the deck of the ship. As soon as he got topside, he saw the problem. One of the ropes tying the sail to the mast had come lose and everyone else was having trouble catching it to tie it back down. Hatsuyo sighed and swung up onto the port side gangplank and started climbing. One he was half way up, he swung around to the other side, hopped off, grabbed the rope and swung to the stern side gangplank and proceeded to climb to the mast. Once he got there, he tied down the sail.

"Well done Hatsuyo! Come on down lad! We're setting sail soon!" The Captain yelled and Hatsuyo swung down on the ropes and landed feet first four feet from the Captain. "Get up to the wheel. The heading is the same as before. We're going to gather some more loot." she said and Hatsuyo nodded and went to the wheel. He wasn't the helmsman of the ship, but he was fast and could manage to turn the ship on a dime. As soon as the ship was out of the pier, the Captain walked up to the helm and pulled out her spyglass. "North by north east, Hatsuyo." She said and the Hatsuyo turned the ship a quarter Stern before righting the ruder and setting their course straight.

**Three hours later**

Spending time in the captains cabin was not what Hatsuyo had signed on to this ship for, but sure enough, two miles away from shore, he was laying on his back in the captains bed, her head resting on his chest. She was beautiful, and he was happy that she'd chosen him, but he knew that he was just a temporary lover until they returned to shore. Unknown to the rest of the crew, she was promised to someone already. Someone she didn't love, but she would do her duty for her family. But until they reached shore, it was his duty to share her bed. When she was dressed, you couldn't tell the difference between the men and her. When she was among the crew, she bound her breasts to appear as a man. Her hair was always tied back and braided, as was the hair of several members of the crew. Her coat did well to hide the small nubs her breasts left on her chest even when bound. She always kept something in her pants to give herself a bulge in case she bumped someone and their hand brushed against her. When she was alone, she had her coat off and her chest unbound. The only crewman allowed into her cabin at any time was Hatsuyo.

He'd discovered her secret by accident when he'd been going to her cabin to ask if the heading was still set. She'd been unbinding her chest when he'd entered her room. As soon as she saw him, the bindings fell away and her breasts were revealed. She'd then threatened him with being cast from the ship if he mentioned it to anyone. Of course, the following conversation had led to her dragging him into her bed and claiming him as hers. Upon their first return to shore, she'd revealed that he'd been her first. Now, they were together, she was asleep with her breasts pressed against his chest and one leg slung across his waist. He was awake with his arms under his head, considering his life as it was now.

"Mmm... Hatsuyo... what do you think is going to happen to us?" She asked him, waking up just a little. He looked at her and stroked her hair gently.

"What do you mean Captain?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her long golden hair.

"I'm thinking of disbanding the crew. Letting them go their own ways, growing old with a family. When we return to shore, I'm to be married. I can't keep escaping to the seas to ignore my husband." She said and kissed his chest. "I adore you, but I can't stay out here with you forever."

"I know that much, Hikari. But I don't know what's going to happen. The Crew won't have anything left once they've been disbanded, some of them may continue piracy. Others may move on and start families. But me? I'm not much of a family man, but I don't want to join a new crew and sail under a new captain." He said and she nodded. He always knew that she'd be sad to see him go, but he had no idea that she was going to disband the crew. And he had no idea how much he'd miss her. With a sigh he extricated himself from her grip and sat up. "I'm going up topside to check the sails and ropes." He said, standing and donning his pants and headband. Heading through the door, he passed by the hammocks the crew were sleeping on and up to the deck. As soon as his head was in view of the water, he wished he'd stayed below. Wandering around on deck were hundreds of other privateers. "ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE'VE BEEN BOARDED!" He yelled, wishing he'd grabbed his sword as well. As soon as he'd called out, the pirates turned and two of them rushed him.

His training kicked in and he jumped up, crashed their heads together and took a sword from one. Just in time to clash it with three more as the crew ran up on deck, swords drawn, guns ready. He smiled and knocked his opponents to the ground and spun to see Hikari climb up on deck before he felt a sharp pang in his chest. Hikari screamed and ran to him as he fell to the deck, a pool of blood forming on the ground at his feet. Looking down, he saw a hole in his chest that was spurting blood. As he looked up, he saw the captain of the other ship smiling down at him, his gun loaded and ready to shoot Hikari in the back of the head. A grimace graced Hatsuyo's face as he reared back his arm and a yell of pain escaped his lips as he threw the sword with all the strength he had remaining. The blade spiraled through the air before burying itself in the throat of the invading Captain. He choked and fell from the helm to the deck, the sword slicing through his throat and into his chest. The battle stopped as soon as Hikari's scream lit the air.

Hatsuyo looked up at her from her lap and saw that she hadn't had time to bind herself, her secret now revealed to everyone on the ship. "Hatsuyo... please... don't... Please don't die Hatsu... I love you... please..." She said and he smiled and touched her cheek.

"At least the last thing I see if you... Hikari... Take care of yourself... alright." He said to her before he couldn't see anything else.

**Two hours later **

Hatsuyo woke up later and sat up slowly, clutching his chest. The ache was gone, but he knew he'd died in Hikari's arms. Looking around, he saw that he was in her cabin, and she was sitting next to the bed, head down, asleep. Standing next to her was an old man in a white Samurai Shihakusho and black coat. Behind him was a humongous man in the same outfit. "Ah, you're awake. Good. Well, you'll be happy to hear that she's still alive. Your brave actions earlier saved her life, but she is also now the envy of every man on this ship. So, you've got two choices. Join us and we'll make you more powerful than you could have ever dreamed as well as ensure that no man ever touches her again without her consent. Or, you could remain here, trapped in the human world until you become a creature known as a Hollow, kill her, devour her soul, and ruin yourself forever." The old man said and Hatsuyo looked at the woman he loved.

"I'll join you. But let me be the one to tell the crew not to touch her." He said and the old man nodded. Hatsuyo felt a jerk in his chest and stood up, walked out onto the deck and saw everyone standing around the porthole to below. As soon as he showed up, everyone jumped and backed away quickly. "Hear me now, you scabbards dogs! If one man of you lays your hands on the Captain of this ship, I'll tear you limb from limb and drag you to the depths of hell! So help me, Davy Jones Locker will welcome you all!" he yelled and the crew all but ran to the stern of the ship to get away from him. He went back down below and saw that Hikari had woken up and was checking his body, cleaning up around the wound in his chest.

"I'm taking you home Hatsu... you and me... forever... ok? I love you Hatsu... I'm so sorry this happened..." She said, kissing his body's cold forehead. Hatsuyo watched the proceedings and gently touched her shoulder, his hand resting lightly there as his outfit changed to a white Shihakusho, his headband remaining in place, a black coat appearing around his waist and covering his legs.

"Welcome to Squad Zero kid. I'm Genryu Matsumoto, this is Bakemo Katsuragi, my Lieutenant. You are the fourth seat. I hope we made the right choice in taking you. But, not to worry, you'll see her again some day." The old man said before opening a door that hadn't been there a second ago. Hatsuyo nodded and followed him through, saying one last goodbye to the woman he'd come to love in all the years of the two of them sailing together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... sad eh? He finds love, she finds love, he dies. But, the good news it, she comes back in a later chapter as a Soul Reaper recruit to his squad, so they find each other again. Hip Hip Hurray! Anyway, there's Chapter X4. Chapter X5 is slowly on it's way here, and we'll finally see how Rayne joined Squad Zero. Please, R&amp;R, and I'll have Chapter X5 up as soon as I possibly can.<strong>


	15. Chapter X5, Rayne Ayaname

**Chapter X5. SO on a roll guys and gals that I decided to put TWO chapters up today. Might put three up tomorrow, who knows. Anyways, here's Chapter X5.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter X5: Rayne Ayaname.<span>**

Rayne walked down the side of the mountain, his claws digging in deep to keep himself steady while his wings stayed stiff and still against his sides. His prey, a small Frog like Hollow, stayed where it was, frozen by fear at seeing the massive dragon hollow. A creature so rare it hadn't been seen in several thousand years. A Dragofang, a Dragon Hollow with more power than a Vasto Lorde. As soon as he was close enough, he lashed out and snapped the Hollow up in a single bite, swallowing it whole and absorbing it's power as it went down. He then climbed back up the mountain and rejoined the other Dragons. He was the only male, the only two females being his mates with five other dragons as his own children. Being the only male Dragofang with two female Dragofangs was a benefit. He was the only male allowed to touch the two female Dragofangs, and as such, any child born by them was his.

However, as of late, he'd been feeling strange, as if his power was leaving him and then rapidly returning. The females had suggested devouring Vasto Lorde, which had helped for a while but now he really felt ill. His powers were draining slowly, but he was slowly able to bring it back every time. Only one of the females was truly worried about him, but as he walked to his raised platform which served as a throne, he ignored every other dragon. Climbing up onto his throne, he lay down with his forelegs crossed in front of him. After a few moments, he ignored the pleas from the other dragons in favor and standing again and flying off to find something to do. As lord of the Dragon Hollows, he had to much free time on his hands, finding himself restless more often than should be necessary. After flying for a while, he decided to visit his Hollow Queen friend at Los Noches.

The castle hadn't changed much, the entrance into the castle being bright while the rest of the castle outside looked like a massive dome. The spires atop the castle where only used as decoration. A grin spread across his lips as he flew through the door of the castle and landed in a circle of gigantic Hollow. He'd heard that the queen was pregnant, but he hadn't known that without her influence Los Noches would be sucked into so much turmoil. Slipping through the entrance to the main building, he walked through the door to the throne room and saw Denalia sitting with her legs slung over the arm of the the throne. As soon as he entered the throne room she looked up and smiled.

"Well, hello Rayne. What do I owe the honor of a visit from the King of the Dragons?" she asked him as he curled up in the corner of the throne room. He shrugged and grinned at her.

_"Not much Denalia. Your belly is looking big."_ He said to her through a mental connection he held with all Hollows. She smiled and cradled her belly, closing her eyes and thinking back on her life. _"You realize they won't be safe here, correct?" _He asked her and she nodded.

"I know, but I want to believe that I can trust other Hollows. If I can't, I'll take them somewhere safe, I promise." She said and he nodded, his mind already racing with possible safe havens for her and her children. He knew of one, a Vasto Lorde named Sasuke who he was sure he could trust, but didn't want to. He was a final choice.

_"I know of one, but I don't think you should trust the keeper right away. A Vasto Lorde named Sasuke. He saved my life once, and I'm sure we can trust him. Just not immediately. Give it some time." _Rayne said then gasped, his eyes widening as he felt a sharp pain ripping through his gut. Denalia leapt to her feet, softly but quickly and started to go to him but the guards stopped her before she took a single step.

"Rayne! What's wrong!" She yelled to him and his answer was to wince in pain as every scale on his body cracked and splintered, black Spiritual Pressure flowing from the cracks. As she watched a section of his scale blasted off and flew across the throne room, shattering against the wall like a fine glass. The Black Spiritual Pressure flowed from empty space behind the scale. Denalia had seen Hollows die, and none of them had died in a way like this. Her long dead husband had been slain by the former king, who had given Hollows their names for the hole in his chest. Her husband had faded away, piece by piece, but Rayne's death was him cracking and shattering. A large crack was heard in the room and the two guards leapt in front of her. On instinct, Denalia raised a barrier of shadows around herself as Rayne's entire body exploded outwards with jet black Spiritual Pressure. The bits and pieces of scale shredded her guards as well as the walls and floor and ceiling around her and where Rayne had been.

When she looked back up, she was surprised that there was no crater in her wall or floor. Instead, standing where Rayne had been sitting, was a young man wearing a White Shihakusho and a sword at his belt. A mask that looked a lot like Rayne's Dragon Mask covered his face, but it was more human like with Rayne's markings and horns. Denalia wrapped her hand around her swords handle and spun just as she sensed a strange spiritual pressure appear in the castle. Standing not three feet from her was a Soul Reaper wearing a White Shihakusho and a black coat. It took her only a moment to realize that this Soul Reaper was the one who had avenged her husband's death. "What are you doing here, Soul Reaper?" She asked him, her hand still on her sword. He just looked at her, shrugged and walked to Rayne.

"So, it appears you have finally become a Shinigami, young Dragofang. I have come here to officially welcome you into Squad Zero, Rayne Ayaname." He said and the two Hollows, both the Vasto Lorde queen and the former Hollow, turned and looked at him. "My name is Genryu Matsumoto, Captain of Squad Zero, which just happens to consist of three people at the moment. So, you have two options. Remain here as a former Hollow, hidden behind the skirts of your friend there. Or, become a warrior of purity to purify other Hollows and give them a chance at reincarnation." Genryu said and Rayne looked at him.

"I'm going to need time to think this over first... It's something that's not to easy to decide right away." He said and the Soul Reaper nodded.

"I can give you as much time as you need Rayne. Take your time, and I'll be ready for your decision when you're ready to make it." Genryu said and Rayne nodded and looked at Denalia.

"Looks like you'll have to put up with me for a while." He said and she nodded as the Soul Reaper disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Probably the shortest X Chapter I've made yet. Anyway, as is clear by several previous chapters, Rayne joined Squad Zero, and it took him four years to decide, and another Thousand years before he was truly inducted into Squad Zero. <strong>

**_But we're still the strongest of all of Squad Zero, aren't we Kingy boy?_**

**__Yeah... shut up Hollow. Anyway, there's chapter X5. R&R.**


	16. Chapter X6, Hikaru Ranpu

**Chapter X6, dedicated to the LOVELY Hikaru Ranpu. Now everyone will get to know how she lived before she died, how she joined Soul Society, and for an added Bonus, how she met Kiba. So, please, without further ado...**

**_ENJOY CHAPTER X6! WOOHOO!_  
><strong>

**Yeah... what he said.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter X6: Hikaru Ranpu.<span>**

Hikaru sat in her dressing room, eyes closed, letting her makeup artists work on her eyes. In this scene, she was playing a medicine man who was supposed to pretend to be seduced by the heroine of the play only to turn around and stab her in the back before disappearing. However, she wasn't just the medicine man, she was also the super sexy super human villain who would, in the end, die, but that didn't bother her. It was a play, and there had only been one accident on this stage, fifty years ago, when an actor had fallen to his death when the line holding him in the air for his "flight" snapped. However, at 21 years old, Hikaru was the youngest actress they had in the play, and also the most curvy. Her shoulder length blonde hair accented her green eyes and perfect tan skin. Her flawless features were, of course, the work of incredibly talented make up artists. Under the make up, she had a single beauty mark on her right cheek just below her eye and a birthmark going from just above her left eye around and under in the shape of a wide crescent moon. On a good day, her blonde hair stayed straight down her neck until it reached her shoulders where it fanned out in a wave like fashion.

However, being the only single woman on set made her the most wanted woman in the building. The other women were all connected to someone, but Hikaru never considered herself single. The general name for her "ailment" was Medium. She could see spirits, and they all kept her company. She'd been twelve when she realized she could see spirits, and that was completely by accident. She'd been in bed, like normal, when she felt something touching her cheek. When her eyes opened to look, there was a strange woman sitting on the edge of her bed. One year later, her parents had taken her to a shrink, where Hikaru proclaimed "You must be pretty stressed out with all these naked men and women in here." At that proclamation, the shrink had hired an exorcist, which Hikaru had said just succeeded in pissing two or three of them off. After that, the woman's business had been shut down because a pagan priestess had smudged the entire building. It had been shut down as a result of one of her customers being allergic to one of the herbs the priestess had used. Now, eight years later, Hikaru still saw ghosts, and the only ones that bothered her were the ones who spiritually tried to molest her. That itself had happened twice, and she'd gotten a ghostly restraining order on both of them.

"Hikaru, sweetie, you're on in five. Ready?" her manager asked and she looked up at him. She hated when the fat bastard called her sweetie, but he was just being nice. He had to after the last time he'd gone to far in their client manager relationship by groping her breasts. She'd threatened to have him fired and file a restraining order against him, so he barely ever touched her except to shake her hand. Only once after that had she allowed him to give her a hug because of a successful play that had raked in cash by the bucket-loads. She nodded and the make up artists finished with her lip makeup and slipped in the lip ring she gotten her lip specially pierced for. The ring was a large golden circle that was really wide where it went in and where it came out but thin enough at the clasp to go through a small hole.

As soon as the make up was done, she donned the robe she'd be wearing for about two minutes once she got on stage. After the costume helpers had clasped it with a "bone" broach, she picked up the gnarled wooden staff she'd carry into the "tent". Taking a deep breath, she put on a look of amazed wonderment. The actress playing the heroine supposedly had larger breasts than Hikaru's but that was all padding. She didn't have to get naked in front of thousands of people, another thing Hikaru was fine with since none of them ever touched her. As soon as she was ready, the make up artists pulled a long, black haired wig over her head and pulled it tight so her own hair was contained. Once they were certain the hair would stay, one of the costume designers put on a small, circlet looking head dress that would cover her face. "In three... two..." her manager held up one finger then cued her to enter. Walking onto stage, she ducked down and lifted the section of the curtain that made up the tent entrance. The heroine looked up at her, stunned, as if she hadn't been expecting her.

"High Priestess. What a surprise..." The woman said and Hikaru almost blanched. The woman was only one year older than she was, and Hikaru knew her from their Theater class in High School. Since Hikaru's character couldn't speak English, she signed out to the woman what was supposed to happen. She knew that outside the tent, on a screen overhead, the words "I am to give you a blessing so you can travel our forests unharmed." flashed across the screen. Lina nodded and stood up, unclasping the broach and dropping Hikaru's robe, revealing all of her most intimate parts to the entire audience. Cat calls and wolf whistles rang out from the men in the crowd and they only grew louder as Lina's lips locked on Hikaru's breast. A blush spread on Hikaru's cheeks, hidden by the thick make up, or so she hoped, but she also knew that this was only a play and Lina was supposed to make love to her, sucking on her breast before starting to kiss down to her private spot. It was when Lina reached Hikaru's crotch that she was supposed to stab Lina in the back, but she doubted she could remember her lines.

The woman was skilled with her tongue, and as Lina's tongue swirled around Hikaru's nipple, she felt herself getting wet. Dropping the staff, as she was supposed to, she stood completely still as Lina sucked, nipped and licked her nipple. A few moments later and Hikaru was on her back, Lina's knee pressed to her crotch, their lips locked. By now, Hikaru as sure every man in the crowd had erections and were just waiting for a chance to get back stage. But those thoughts were silenced when Lina started kissing down her body. Reaching for the "dagger" that was hidden under the blanket, Hikaru waited until Lina's eyes closed on cue as she reached her belly button before raising the dagger into the air. A gasp echoed from the crowed as the glint of light off of the, very accurately made, disappearing blade, flashed in the light of the spot light that was only on them. As soon as Hikaru "stabbed" Lina that light would go off, putting everyone into pitch darkness. Right on cue, Lina's lips touched Hikaru's crotch and Hikaru's hand shot down, "burying the blade of the dagger" into Lina's spin which would immobilize her but not harm her. The pressure from the fake tip of the dagger popped the blood packet on Lina's back and she gasped in pain and surprise, the crowd getting a good look at the look of betrayal on Lina's face.

**Two Hours Later.**

"Nicely done Hikaru. That scene where you stabbed me during the 'blessing' was bloody amazing." Lina said later during coffee while she and Hikaru split the bill on two coffees and grilled ham, turkey, and cheese sandwiches. Hikaru smiled and finished chewing and swallowing her bite of sandwich before speaking. Her parents had always taught her to be polite, no matter how rude the other person was being. Lina was being exceptionally kind, so Hikaru figured it would be appropriate for her to be polite as well.

"I'll say it was. Where did you learn to do that with your tongue?" She asked and Lina blushed. She hadn't revealed anything about her sexual orientation the entire night.

"Well... when I was younger, a friend of mine and I experimented. She said that I was really good, just needed to work on my method. We've been together ever since." Lina said and Hikaru smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you, I really am. Hey, if this play goes global, I'd rather you eat me out than some stranger." She said and Lina smiled and stretched. "I think the end of the play could have had a little work done to it though. We're the actresses and even we know the dialog was lame." Lina giggled around a bite of sandwich and swallowed before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah. I bet either of us could improvise that and it would be so much better." Hikaru smiled and took another bite of her sandwich and looked out the window. Night was falling, but their hotel keys were in their pockets. Lina's hotel room was right next door to Hikaru's, which made Hikaru smile just a little before she saw something standing under a street light staring right at her. It was a massive crab looking thing with a white skull mask on. Its eyes were bright yellow pits, but the most terrifying thing about it was that it was staring right at her.

"Lina... don't move... nobody move... please..." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear her. That's when she heard a scream and spun around. A woman was staring out the window at the thing. She could see it too. Everyone was panicking, which could only mean one thing. They could all see it. Spinning around, Hikaru was terrified to see that it was running right at them. Jumping over the table, she tackled Lina to the ground just as the crab monster crashed through the wall. Covering Lina's head, she was thankful when debris covered her and her friend, but she had a perfect view. She watched as the crab thing picked up person after person, devouring them but never growing any larger, and they never passed through the hole on it's chest. Closing her eyes tight as the thing let out a roar that sounded half human scream and half animal-like mating call. Keeping Lina's head low, she whimpered as the thing tromped through the ruins of her favorite coffee shop, probably looking for her.

"Hey, ugly." She heard a voice say and was tempted to move the debris keeping her hidden to see who'd spoken. "It seems to me that you just broke common law among Hollows." The voice said and a slight weight landed on her back. The pressure wasn't unpleasant, but it also wasn't comfortable because it was digging a sharp rock into her back. "To bad, you might have become a very powerful Vasto Lorde, had you not been a fool and devoured so many humans." The voice said and the monster answered with its terrible roaring scream. Hikaru thought it was going to continue forever before she heard a wet swishing sound and the scream was cut off. Moving the debris so she could move her head, Hikaru watched as the body of the monster faded away in a black, shattering way. Standing between her and the dying creature was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He had silver hair and he was wearing a black coat with a white Shihakusho. He wasn't armed, but the way the remains of the creature looked, he'd slashed it in half with a sword.

"So, there was someone down there that was alive. Looks like your friend is frozen." He said and turned around. His eyes were golden, but she couldn't see the lower half of his face because it was covered with a steel face plate that looked like the lower half of a skull. "She'll be alright. And so will you for now." He said then disappeared.

**Two Weeks Later**

Hikaru sat in her living room, a victim of a massive trauma that had ended her and Lina's careers. She wasn't sad about losing her acting career, but she was sad about all of her ghostly friends disappearing. Ever since she'd met the guy who'd killed the crab thing he'd called a Hollow, her friends had been disappearing and moving on. The TV had never been turned on, Hikaru contenting herself with reading books and writing novels. Doing those activities kept her fit, because she would read and walk and afterwards she'd relax at her desk and worked on her novels. To her, what was making her even more upset was that she'd never seen her handsome hero again. That day at the coffee shop had been the last time she'd seen him.

The one good thing about Lina and her losing their jobs was that she'd spent a lot of time with Lina and her fiance Sakura Kurosaki. Hikaru had met Sakura by accident when she was over at Lina's place having dinner and drinks. Sakura had, of course, over reacted and thought that Lina was cheating on her until Hikaru had explained the situation. Then Sakura had welcomed her with open arms and would have welcomed her with open legs had Hikaru not told her that she was straight and, thought it was a lie at the time, that she was seeing someone. She had been, before that incident, seeing one of her ghostly friends who had expressed feelings for her. Three days later, he'd been sent to the next world. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched TV before she heard what sounded like an explosion. Turning around, she gasped when she saw a human like creature standing behind her couch, red eyes blazing, wings furling in against its back.

"You are the one we have been hunting for. Today is the day you die." It said and she paled. It could talk and it looked much like the crab thing from two weeks ago. It had on a bone white mask with green markings under the eyes and down the middle of its face. There was no hole in its chest, but it was covered with a white bone like plate. As she watched, it raised one hand and aimed two fingers at her chest. "Gran Ray..."

"CERO!" a new voice yelled from the window and a red beam plowed into the creature and slammed it into the wall. Hikaru started to get up and run to the second voice but when she turned, she saw her hero back again. He was holding two swords, one of which was smoking and pulsating with a red beam. He moved like lightning, putting himself between her and the creature as a black beam slammed into his swords, dispersing around him and her. "Stay down girl." He said and slashed with his swords, canceling the beam. "You threaten a human woman who is clearly under the protection of the Soul Society. You can't tell me you didn't sense my spiritual pressure , Vasto Lorde." The man said and the creature growled and readied a rainbow colored beam.

"Gran Ray Cero." It said and shot a rainbow blast at the man defending her. He set his swords flat to flat to intercept the blast but apparently he was as surprised as Hikaru when the blast split into the seven separate colors of the rainbow, six of which slammed him into the wall as the red one speared through her chest. "Justice has been meted out." The Vasto Lorde creature said then vanished.

"Son of a bitch..." the man said as he struggled to his feet, six smoking holes in his body, two in his chest one in each of his limbs. As soon as he was standing, he walked to Hikaru, picked her up and opened a black rip in the air. "I hope you're ready to move on and get payback for the hole. You'll need it." He said as he stepped into the rip. Hikaru watched as it closed behind them then her eyes widened as her hand went to her chest. The hole was still there, but she was breathing fine, her limbs worked, and she wasn't in pain.

"What...?"

"Don't talk." He said, keeping her close as he ran across a jet black path that seemed to extend forever. "You'll need your energy to stay alive. I'm amazed you haven't changed yet." She gasped a little as he jostled her. She turned her head to watch as they rushed towards an open rip in the air that had nothing on the other side. A gasp left her lips as he shot through it and straight down at a row of buildings. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced for impact, but when she heard the soft _tap tap _of his feet landing lightly on the roof. Opening her eyes, she noticed that they were racing across the roof tops towards a large building. She gasped as he jumped and launched over a large gap, straight at an open gate with the Kanji for 4 over the roof.

**Four Hundred Years Later.**

****Hikaru stared straight ahead at the captain of Squad Zero, hundreds of recruits standing beside and behind her. Her hero lover, Kiba Akuma, stared directly at her from behind the Captain, the large Lieutenant Bakemo Katsuragi standing beside his captain with the other two members behind him, Hatsuyo Kotu and Rayne Ayaname. They all were also captains, their black coats accenting their white Shihakusho. "Today we chose two members for our illustrious Squad Zero, one to be a Captain, one to be his or her Lieutenant." Captain Genryu said and Hikaru crossed her fingers at her sides. She'd spent night after night in Kiba's arms, finally learning what he looked like under the mask when he'd chosen to kiss her. It had been four days since he'd told her that Captain Genryu was going to chose her as a Lieutenant, but she was to be a surprise third.

"Don't fret if you are not chosen. Should you not be chosen as a Captain, the other Captains will chose you remaining members to enter their squads." The Captain of Squad 1 said. After his speech, he walked forward and looked at each of the recruits in turn. As he walked back and forth between the lines, Kiba winked at her. She smiled but put on a straight face as Captain Genryu walked back and spun on his heel. "Will recruit Hikaru Ranpu and recruit Jigo Tastsuhiro please step forward?" He asked and Hikaru stepped up with the man two rows behind her and three to her left. "Hikaru Ranpu, you will become the captain of Squad 6, as well as the Sixth Seat in Squad Zero. Jigo Tastsuhiro, you will be her Lieutenant in Squad Six. As she is also in Squad Zero, the only relationship you are to have is purely professional. Kiba Akuma, of the Enforcement Squad, will ensure that your relations remain Captain and Lieutenant." He said and Hikaru smiled as Bakemo slipped her coat on. "Congratulations, Captain Ranpu." Captain Genryu said and smiled. Hikaru smiled and turned around, presenting the entire group of soon to be Soul Reapers with their newest Captains sweetest smile.

In the last four hundred years, Hikaru had found that she had quite a dark side. One that only her former Hollow lover was immune to.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! I swear this is the longest chapter I have in this entire fan fiction. And if deletes this story, I'm going to sue them. I was still working on the other two and they're gone now. If this one gets deleted, I'm suing for unlawful removal.<strong>

**_WOOOO! GO KINGY! YEAH!_**

**Shut up Horse. So, here's Chapter X6, about Hikaru Ranpu. Please, R&R.**


	17. Chapter X7, Hige Akuma

**Ok, as Hige's transformation from Hollow to Espada has already been posted, we'll move on to Hige's change from Espada to Soul Reaper. So, here's Chapter X8. Also, this one is going to have a new pairing. Older Nel/OC. _Flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X8: Hige Akuma.<strong>

Hige stared around the throne room, all of his fellow Espada sitting in their seats with Aizen at the head of the table. From what Kiba had said, Aizen was a former Soul Reaper who, upon finding knowledge of something called a Hogyoku, had decided to overthrow Soul Society. The King of Soul Society, deeming it un-necessary to interfere, had been keeping Squad Zero on reserve. As far as the other Espada were concerned, the strongest of them was the Zero Espada. Hige knew otherwise. All of them had been Adjuchas before becoming Espada, but none of them were the children of a Vasto Lorde. Keeping his mouth shut, Hige stood in the back of the room, listening to the Espada plan. He was the only one who knew that Ichigo Kurosaki, a Soul Reaper whose name had become quite common in the throne room, had entered Hueco Mundo to get his friend, Orihime Inoue back.

Of the two strongest Espada, Hige was the most brutal when it came to his enemies. The X on his cheek marked him as a high ranking Espada, the Zanpakuto on his belt made him able to use Bankai instead of Resurecion like the other Espada. All Hige knew was that Ulqiurra had kidnapped Orihime on Aizen's orders. Looking at the others in the room, he noticed that no one was even paying attention to anyone else. Taking that opportunity, he slipped out of the room and headed out to the sands, hunting for his brother's Spiritual Pressure. Kiba had decided that just because the King of Soul Society said so didn't mean he couldn't help. As soon as Hige left Los Noches, he felt his brother's Spiritual Pressure not far away from Ichigo Kurosaki's. He also sensed something he hadn't sensed since his Nel had disappeared.

_**Hige grinned over his shoulder at Nelliel and her two Fraccion. He wasn't sure what the Fraccion were for, but he knew they kept her happy. "C'mon Nel, keep up." He said, hopping back and forth through the hallways of Los Noches. He'd promised her anything she asked, no matter what it was, if she could catch him. She'd agreed quickly enough and had then asked Peche and Dondochaka to help her catch him. Not that they ever could, but it was worth it for them to help so she could get her reward. His Nel was the kindest of all of the Espada, having accepted him quicker than even Aizen after the new lord of Los Noches had seen his power. **_

_**Now he and Nel were together and he was happy, but he was scared for her. Nnoitora Gilga, one of Nel's other Fraccion, was nothing like his mistress. He was constantly trying to take Nel's place by killing her if he could. Every time he'd tried so far, one of the other Espada or a stronger Fraccion would stop him. He was getting more and more crafty, and Hige didn't like that. However, during his internal argument with himself, he didn't notice Nel come out around a corner and tackle him, forcing his head between her breasts. "Caught you Hige." She said then pulled him up and kissed him. His mask fragment covered one eye and made it more Hollow like, but she didn't care. He smiled and kissed her back then jumped when she pulled back and grabbed his hair. "I want four months of no questions asked. If I ask you for something, I want you to do it. I I want to do something, we will do it." She said and he smiled.**_

_**"As you wish." He said and kissed her again. "So, what is your first command?" He asked and she answered by dragging him through Los Noches to her chamber. **_

_**"Strip. We're gonna have us some hot, sweaty sex." She said and he looked at her, the smile on his face disappearing. "What?" She asked him, looking at him slightly confused.**_

_**"We can't." He said then left.**_

That had been the last time he'd seen Nel, because not long after that, Nnoitora had finally sent her away. Now he had a chance to repay her. Shooting out of Los Noches, he raced towards Ichigo and Kiba, his sword in it's sheath. He just hoped that he reached them before something bad happened. When he finally reached a point when he could see them, they were facing a circle of Gillian, and he could see that Ichigo was struggling and Kiba was no where to be seen. Sighing, Hige launched towards them and slashed two Gillian in half as Kiba erupted from under the foot of another, blasting it with a Getsuga Tenshou and nearly taking off Hige's arm. Nel was right next to him.

"Watch where you're swinging, Soul Reaper, or I may just decide not to help you." He said and Kiba looked up at him and grinned. Ichigo, however, finished off the other two Gillian then turned and charged at Hige. Hige looked at him and let his Spiritual Pressure erupt, sending Ichigo into the ground. "I'm not here to fight, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm here to assist my brother." He said and Ichigo looked at him as he landed.

"You look just like..."

"Kiba Akuma. My name is Hige Akuma. I am Kiba's twin brother." Hige said and Ichigo looked from him to Kiba. "I have a message for you. Orihime Inoue is being kept in a tower cell and given all of the comforts of an honored guest. She is eagerly awaiting your arrival, Ichigo Kurosaki. Also, Ulquiorra Cifer is also awaiting you. Grimmjow Jaggerjaque has been tasked with the job of defending Inoue from any intruders intent on harming her because of her high spiritual pressure." He said and Ichigo smiled at his other friends, Chad Yasutora and Ishida Uryu. "But, there isn't much time. Aizen is preparing to go to the world of the living." He looked to his brother. "He plans to attack the king of Soul Society."

"And just how does he plan to do that, and how do you know all of this information?" Kiba asked his brother.

"There isn't much me won't say around me brother. He pretends I'm not there. Sometimes I think I could slide my sword through his chest and take the Hogyoku if I chose to, but then, where's the fun in that, eh?" Hige said and Kiba nodded and looked at Ichigo.

"So, what say we get out there and rescue Orihime." Kiba said and Ichigo nodded, picked up Nel, and the five of them took off for Los Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. There ya go. Now, if you're wondering why I decided not to include the fights in this chapter, I have a simple explanation for you. Those fights in Los Noches were to damn impressive anyway, so I decided not to mess with them. As far as Hige and Kiba disappearing, the way I'm setting it is that after they entered Los Noches, Halibel way laid Hige for some help against Stark in a chess game, since none of them have any idea that Hige is helping his brother and the other Soul Reapers infiltrate Los Noches. I chose chess game because that seems like something Stark would do and something Halibel would get pissed about losing. Anyway... R&amp;R. I'll have the next chapter up as soon a I possibly can.<strong>


	18. Chapter X8, Hinata Minazuki

**Well, I know I said this would be going on hiatus, BUT, I decided that I'll do this one now. I have a GREAT idea for Hinata's story, so I'll do it now. And speaking of Hinata, I've decided that I will take requests and make Naruto Oneshots. I may even make cross over one shots. I will take the requests here in a review for this story, after I've finished this chapter. Any oneshots you may have in mind, I'll even do parent/child oneshots if you so wish. Just let me know. ANYWAY, here's Hinata Minazuki.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter X8: Hinata Minazuki.<span>**

Hinata clung to the rope, hanging upside down, her long hair tied in a tight pony tail and pinned to the back of her neck by the tight, black collar she wore around her neck as a sign of respect to her last master. Her black suit was skin tight, her breasts tied against her body with bandages, even her waist, hips, thighs, and pussy were wrapped with bandages. The pants covering them were jet black, well hidden by the shadows, her shirt was tight, the only bit of skin showing was darkened by her tight fishnets. The only true skin showing was around her eyes, eyes that were so green they were almost silver. Under her mask, she was smiling. Her target was a woman, a very beautiful woman, but a woman none the less. She was a spice saleswoman who sold poisons on the side. Her poisons had killed several prominent business men, and her current masters wanted the woman dead. Slipping back up to the woman's roof, she waited until the light went out below her before she jumped out and swung around into the bedroom. The woman wasn't in bed. Hinata froze as the woman turned and looked straight at her, completely naked, the only light in the room was a candle, hidden by her beautiful, naked body.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, staring at Hinata, not bothering to cover herself. She wasn't afraid, nor was she surprised.

"My name is Hinata Minazuki. I was sent to you by your friends as an intimate gift." Hinata said, walking towards the woman and pulling her mask off of her face, revealing lips painted red as blood, perfect eye brows, and a small, perfect nose. "I was to be discreet, entering by dark, pleasing you for a night without you knowing who it was, and leaving before you woke." She said, running her hands along the woman's breasts. The gloves on her hands only covered the backs of her hands. As soon as Hinata touched her, the woman shuddered and leaned back, almost knocking the candle off of its stand as Hinata sucked her tit into her very skilled mouth while her hands played between the woman's thighs. Within seconds, the woman was dripping wet, her pussy soaked with her own juices. Hinata smiled and led the woman to her bed, blowing out the candle as they went. As soon as the woman lay down, Hinata spread her thighs and started sucking at the sweet, wetness saturating her victim's pussy. A few moments later, Hinata's own wet pussy was pressed tight against the woman's and she was rubbing as hard as she could, her clit rubbing on her victims. The woman screamed in pleasure and came, squirting her load against Hinata's pussy before collapsing. Hinata smiled, slipped away, and picked up her dagger. It was the only weapon she needed, but not the only one in her arsenal. Her body was another weapon.

Smiling, she slipped over to the woman she'd knocked out using sex, pressed the dagger to the woman's breast, and plunged it into her heart, killing her without a single sound. Once the woman finished twitching, she pulled the dagger back, put it back in it's sheath, and re-wrapped herself, tying herself down tightly. Once she was bound, she pulled on her gear and disappeared out the window, leaving the woman to bleed all over the floor.

**That morning. Shinobi HQ.**

Hinata strolled through HQ, flipping through the log she'd just filled out in detail. She knew it would get a raise out of her Master. He seemed to be obsessed with her getting perfect marks, and not using her body as a weapon to do so. Unseen to her, or any other Shinobi in the building, assassins were sliking through the shadows. Hinata giggled when she reached the Fuku-Taicho's office and pushed open the door. He was sitting on his desk, talking with another Shinobi, another young woman, when she walked in. "Hello Head Captain. I brought in my report for you to look over." She said and he nodded, gestured her over, and held out his hand. He didn't care that the other woman was there. Shrugging, Hinata walked forward and put her report in his hand.

"'Getting into the compound was easy enough...'" Her captain started to read outloud as his voice trailed off. She'd exagerated the first part quite a bit, saying all she'd had to do to get inside was to open her top and show her breasts. As she watched him read, she smiled as his face slowly turned red from embarrassment. He'd gotten to the final part, the claiming of the Mark. She'd described everything that had happened in detail, from what she'd started doing, to what she felt and what she assumed the woman felt. When he finished, he set it down and Hinata started backing away, knowing her father would paddle her behind if he caught her. "Hinata, what have I told you about using your body as a weapon?" he asked his daughter. He was her last master, and he intended to keep it that way, since he'd finally found his little girl.

"To not do it, but, you see, this woman was attractive, as stated in my report, and if I didn't come up with something convincing, I knew that she'd call for the guards and I'd be caught. So it was either use my body or slit her throat there and fight my way out." She said and he nodded but sighed.

"Fine. I want you to go back to your chambers and await further orders, alright? I'll see if there's another mission that's more to your standards and doesn't involve you using your body." He said, dismissing her as he turned to the other woman who had a smirk on her face. Hinata giggled and walked out of the office, not realizing that there was an assassin just outside the door until his sword peirced her heart. A look of surprise came over her face as he stood, leaning her back a little to make her look up at him. Hinata barely heard her father call out her name before she blacked out as the assassin pulled the sword from her chest. She'd been wrong, he hadn't peirced her heart, he'd peirced her lung. They were here to cause as much pain as possible.

She couldn't help but watch as the assassins slaughtered every Shinobi in the head quarters, saving her Father, who was trying his hardest to save both her and the woman he'd spoken too, for last. Hinata tried to call out, but with her lungs filled with blood, all she could get out was a strangled garble as a long sword peirced the back of her father's throat. As she watched, however, she knew that this was not the last weapon that would peirce her father, as every assassin walked over and began sliding their weapons through his body, spears through his back and into the floor, sword through his limbs, missing Hinata and the woman by inches. When her father's body was pulled away, Hinata looked up to see the assassin who had stabbed her looking down at her. He was handsom, but unassuming. Nice skin, brown to black hair, and green eyes. His face could easily be forgotten. "Sorry kid, but we had orders to kill everyone here." He said as she started to black out. Struggling to open her eyes again, she saw that she was moving. She didn't want to die, and when she looked up, she was in the arms of the assassin who'd stabbed her.

"Figured you'd want to be around when we burried your father. He may have been a Shinobi, but he was an honorable man, fighting to the very last until he realized you and that other woman were dying." He said as he sat her down. Her lung had been patched in the time she'd been out, but she was still dying, and she knew it. One of the assassins had given her a slow acting, pain numbing poison. Sitting next to her, he held her up so she could see as the assassin's slowly lowered her father's casket into the ground, sitting across the casket was the symbol of his family, a pair of twin sais crossed and locked at the hilt with a Tomoe behind them. But she could tell by the strain on the faces of the assassins that he wasn't alone in the casket. The woman was with him, they were to be burried together. Hinata let a smile slip as her tears started to flow. Before long, she was sobbing and being carried away by the same assassin even as her increased heart rate slowly forced the poisons to work faster.

"Sorry kid." He said as he lay her on a bed inside his compound. She didn't answer, she didn't have the strength to, but the pain in her eyes told him what she wanted done. He nodded and drew a small dagger from his belt, the same one she'd used to kill her last target. "To bad, you're really pretty." He said before sliding the dagger into her heart. She gasped a little then smiled as the darkness finally took her.

**Four years later**

Hinata woke up to a strange sound, a sort of clacking sound. When she looked around, she realized that she wasn't in a burning, flaming pit in hell. She was home, the Shinobi HQ where her friends and family had been killed. A second look revealed that she was wrong. Running around this compound were men and women in white shihakusho with red or blue markings, the red markings on the women and blue on the men. Looking down, she realized that she was in a matching Uniform, much like the woman who was shaking her shoulder. "Come on newbie, get up! The Captains are here!" She yelled and Hinata looked up at her. The girl was pretty enough, no chest to be seen, and her black hair had a single lock trailing between her vibrant blue eyes. In the back of her head, Hinata new this girls name, but she couldn't quite place it.

Standing up as the girl yanked her out of bed, she pulled on a pair of Geta sandles and followed the girl out to the courtyard, where the much shorter woman was trying to jump to see over the crowd. Grabbing her hand, Hinata pushed herway forward, knocking over several other students as she realized she was in the Soul Reapers academy. The nightmare of that day was still fresh in her memory, but the girl she was with was a good friend, Hisana Tatsuharo. Getting to the front of the crowd, Hinata pulled Hisana throguh and they watched as the Captains and their lieutenants strode towards the main building. Head Captain Yamamoto was followed closely by another captain neither of the girls recognized, as well as his lieutenant. Behind him were Captains Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, followed clowly behind by their lieutenants. Trailing behind them was Captain Retsu Unohana and Captain Kisuke Urahara. Behind Kisuke, followed by a retinue of Stealth Force Shinigami, was Yoruichi Shihoin, her captains Haori over her shoulder. Next came the female Kenpachi, Captain Isana Kenpachi and her lieutenant. Then was a lieutenant alone, standing in for his sick Captain Hakuro Tachibana and Hakuro's counterpart Captain Genburo Kuchiki. Following Captain Kuchiki was his grandson and Lieutentant, Byakuya Kuchiki, who spared a glance Hisana's way.

"You like him, don't you Hisa?" Hinata asked as she caught her friends blush. Hisana instantly turned on her and gave her best glare, but it was unaffective due to her blush. "I know you do. Why not jus talk to him?" Hinata asked before she broke away from the crowd. Two of the captains who came behind Kuchiki glanced at her and smiled knowingly. When she reached Captain Kuchiki, she bowed deeply. "Forgive me Captain, but might I borrow your Lieutenant for a minute?" She asked him, still in the bow before she came back up to look in the older mans eyes. "I'll personally escort him to the meeting chamber once I've finished speaking with him." She said and the old man nodded.

"Be sure that you do. Byakuya, follow this girls instructions until she returns you to me." Captain Kuchiki said and Byakuya nodded and followed Hinata back. When they reached the place where she'd been standing, she noticed two things, first that Hisana was gone, second that the crowd had parted and gave Hinata and Byakuya a clear view of her retreating back. Being good at Shunpo, she dashed after Hisana, Byakuya easily keeping up. Once they reached the shorter girl, Hinata all but tackled her and pushed her to Byakuya.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, meet my friend Hisana Tatsuharo." she said and Hisana's blush spread to the little bit of her chest that could be seen. Kuchiki smiled and bowed to her.

"It's an honor to meet you Hisana. I was wondering, actually, if perhaps after the meeting, you would like to join me for dinner?" He asked her and Hinata grinned until Hisana grabbed her arm.

"I will if Hinata can come too." Hisana said, a little to loudly, causing several students in the back group to look over. Hinata glared over at them and they all turned away. "I... I don't like to leave her out of things." Hisana said and Hinata ruffled her hair.

"Of course she can come. It would be my pleasure to treat you both to dinner." He said and Hisana smiled. "Now, I'm sure there is much we should discuss before hand, but since I don't have the luxury of time, I'll be here to get you at 7." he said before turning to Hinata. "As you promised my grandfather, I would be honored if you would lead me to the meeting hall. I'd rather you not get into trouble for introducing me to this beauty then leaving me to fend for myself in the crowd." He said and Hinata grinned. Turning, she hugged Hisana then strode off with Byakuya close behind.

**Two Hours later**

Hinata stood among several other candidates as the strange captain in a White Shihakusho and black Haori strode up and down the rows. Twice did the young man come by in front of her, once behind, focusing on her stance and posture. The other captains and Lieutenants, and Hisana who was with Byakuya, were standing at the side, watching as the stranger walked among the students. Hinata had learned that he was the captain of Squad Zero, the Royal guard, and as of now, they only consisted of 6 Shinigami. When he'd finished his rounds, Squad Zero Captain Genryu Matsumoto walked to the front and looked at all of them. Hinata didn't even notice, but before long, everyone but the other Captains had dropped to their knees. Everyone but the other Captains and herself. Captain Matsumoto walked up to her, after letting his spiritual pressure release and stood in front of her. "Why didn't you kneel?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I can't feel Spiritual Pressure, Captain Matsumoto. I don't know why. I can use Kido to the highest level without an incantation, I can weild my Zanpakuto already in Shikai, but I can't feel Spiritual Pressure." She said honestly and he nodded then turned to Head Captain Yamamoto.

"She'll do." He said and Hisana rushed forward with the other Lieutenants and Byakuya following more slowly. Hinata barely kept her feet as Hisana bowled into her. Her face was one of utter shock. She'd just been chosen to join the most powerful Soul Reaper Squad in Soul Society.

"You did it! I can't believe you did it!" Hisana yelled as the other Lieutenants arrived and patted her on the back. "You're gonna be Squad Zero and I'm gonna marry Byakuya! Isn't this great!?" Hisana asked her friend. Hinata finally snapped out of her daze and hugged Hisana back.

"This is the best day ever!" She yelled then turned to the other Lieutenants. "After the chosing, I'm treating everyone to drinks!" She yelled and the entire academy broke into cheers, including Captains Kyoraku and Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Chapter X8, Hinata Minazuki. NOW, I need to inform everyone that now that I am in college, I am without a computer, so this story and my Legend of Korra story are going on a temporary Hiatus, which I will update every now and then so they don't get removed, until I can get a computer. BUT, not to worry, as once I have a computer, Updates will be coming in like crazy. Twelve chapters to go in the Legend of Korra story, Book 2. I will make a Book 1, I swear it, but it will be a little late. ANYWAY, R&amp;R and I'll update as soon as I possibly can.<strong>


	19. Chapter X9, Shukaku Jigou

**YEAH! New computer means new chapter in the Soul Society's Strongest! Woohoo! OK. So, today, we're going to be doing a chapter on Sukaku Utetsu, the Egyptian Soul Reaper. And, as a special treat because I'm excited to have a new computer, we'll rejoin our friends for a nice steamy Lemon between Ichigo and Rukia. So please, enjoy this chapter and the following lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X9: Shukaku Jigou.<strong>

Shukaku stretched out after a hard days work. Like many disciples of Anubis, he had both eyes tattooed to resemble the Eye of Horus. Strapped to his waist was a long scimitar, tied to his side by a Japanese style obi. Around his waist, tied down by the obi was the traditional servants wrap and on his feet were tied sandals. He hadn't had much to do on this particular hot day, but he wasn't quite done. As the sun fell below the horizon, he walked into the temple of Anubis and looked at his true master, Anubis himself. "Well done Shukaku. you have made me proud." The Jackal-headed god said, staring at the smaller human. Anubis stood at 8 feet tall, a hole in his chest covered by his traditional collar and his pharaoh wrap gleamed with all the colors of the sun and stars. His head dress let his ears stand freely, and his face was covered with a white mask, but he was clearly Anubis. "Now fulfill your final purpose. Give your soul to me." Anubis said and Shukaku bowed, drawing a dagger from his belt and plunging it into his chest. He felt no pain, but he also didn't feel himself being drawn into Anubis. When he opened his eyes, his body was below him, and between himself and Anubis was a man wearing a white outfit. Shukaku had heard that the Samurai of Japan wore outfits like this, calling them Shihakusho.

"L-lord Anubis!" Shukaku yelled and tried to run to his god's aid, but his soul was attached to his body by a chain at his chest. "No. Do not harm Lord Anubis!" the now deceased servant yelled. The man in the shihakusho looked over his shoulder at him and Sukaku froze. There was no possible way this man was human. Covering his face was a black mask that looked like a wolf's head and his eyes were glowing golden. Beneath the mask was a white armor plate that looked as though it covered his mouth and nose.

"Stay out of this Whole. This Hollow needs to be silenced." The man said before he spun, slashing Anubis' arm off at the shoulder. Anubis yelled in pain and snarled at the demon between him and his prey.

"Step aside Soul Reaper! That Soul will be my dinner!" Anubis yelled and a bright yellow ball formed between his jaws. The man grinned under his mask and raised his hand as Anubis released a beam of yellow energy. The mean collided with the mans hand, spreading out around him and Shukaku before disappearing. Anubis reared back in fear, his eyes going wide. "What is this...!?" He yelled.

"This..." The man started then he stopped and looked up and to the right. "Fuck. This will be finished soon, but not by me." He said before he disappeared in a blur and slight swirl of desert sand. Anubis looked at the spot the man had been standing then grinned and started stalking towards Sukaku.

"Now I can finish my meal in peace." The Hollow known as Anubis said before his head was removed. "Wh...what...?" His head said before it and his body disappeared. Standing behind him was a tall man with a hole in his chest and a mask that looked like a dragon's head.

"Damned Hollows... Now then... you're Shukaku Jigou...?" The man asked as his mask faded away, revealing a young man with bright golden eyes. Shukaku only nodded and the man walked forward. "Konso." He said as he tapped the hilt of his sword to Shukaku's head.

**~Fifty Years Later. Soul Reaper Academy~**

Shukaku stood with his feet slightly apart, one hand out. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" he yelled and a burst of white fire erupted from his palm and struck every target on the field. He smirked and looked over his shoulder. The teachers nodded and the other students glared at him for taking their targets out. He walked back to his group and sat down. He didn't need an incantation anymore to use a fully powered Kido, and using the incantations would just over power the attack and make it rebound. The one soul reaper trainee that was impressed with him was one Yoruichi Shihoin. She and her boyfriend Kiba Akuma had become regulars at his favorite sake shop and they'd started talking and sitting together. Kiba had silver hair and red eyes, but other than that, he looked like every other soul reaper.

"Hado 4: Raikoho." Shukaku heard from the other training area and when he looked over, he saw a full powered Raikoho shoot at the targets and annihilate five of them. The students nearest the one who'd used the Raikoho jumped away as the rebound struck the user in the chest, sending him rocketing back into the wall. When the smoke cleared, Yoruichi rushed over from her group and helped her lover out of the wall. It had been Kiba who'd used the attack. With incantation, Kiba's were more powerful than any other soul reapers attacks. He also had the added help of having discovered his Zanpakuto's Shikai.

"Are you a fucking idiot!?" One of the teachers yelled as he advanced on Kiba. When he reached the young Soul Reaper, he stopped. Kiba was laughing as he pushed himself to his feet. When he opened his eyes, they were alive with fire even as the lightning from the Raikoho pulsed around his body.

"Now _that _was a rush." Kiba said and everyone in the room fell over from embarrassment. Yoruichi was the first to recover, punching her boyfriend in the back of the head. He just chuckled before running to the front again. Yoruichi and the others ducked and scattered as he ran through the most familiar incatation in the academy. When he finished, he held his hand straight out and grinned. "Hado 9: Shakaho!" he yelled and the resulting explosion sent him blasting into the building. Shukaku heard several women scream and new he'd flown through the women's bathrooms. When they heard another explosion, they knew only one thing. He'd made it into the Kido training room, and everyone in there had reacted as if there was an attack. The teachers and other students all followed his path to see a smoldering, blackened suit of bone armor in the middle of the Kido Class Room. When he looked up, his face was covered by a bone white helmet and his eyes were lit like a fire had been lit inside of him. He'd discovered his Bankai on his flight through the academy.

**~Twelve Years Later~**

"Have you heard? They say Kiba Akuma's disappeared from his barracks." a couple medics said as they went past Shukaku's room. He'd been injured on assignment, and he was now rooming in the Squad 4 barracks until he healed. When he heard his friend's name mentioned he turned to take a look out the window and saw Yoruichi heading to his room.

"Shukaku! Is it true?" She asked as she reached his window. She'd joined the punishment force not long after everyone had become soul reapers, their other friends Yamamoto and Unohana had been made Captains. Kiba has soared through the ranks and become a Lieutenant in Squad 5 in no time at all, Shukaku was made 5th seat in Squad 13, and Yoruichi was 3rd seat of Squad 2 and Second in Command of the punishment force. "Is my Kiba really...?" she started and he held up his hand.

"No one's sure Yoruichi... all anyone knows is that he disappeared." Shukaku said and she nodded. "What's curious though, is how someone with his power could disappear. He's only a Lieutenant, but he's got his bankai and his impressive Kido power." He said and Yoruichi looked at him.

"What are you thinking Shukaku?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Check the Squad 5 Barracks. Ask Captain Hirako if he knows anything." He said and she blinked.

"Shukaku... Captain Hirako has disappeared to... Sosuke Aizen is the new Captain of Squad 5. A lot of the captains have disappeared." She said and he looked at her. "You've been out for three weeks, Shukaku... You know that a lot can happen in three weeks here." he sighed a little bit, hanging his head. He hadn't thought the hollow had hit him that hard, but after his encounter with Anubis and the Soul Reaper who'd saved his soul from being eaten, every dog or canine faced Hollow caused his body to seize up.

"So Aizen's a captain now huh? Ok then. Well, maybe he left. You know Kiba never liked Aizen." He said and Yoruichi nodded a little.

"I guess you're right... But still... it worries me..." She said then turned and rushed back to her barracks.

"Hmm... Kiba's disappeared, and Captain Hirako goes missing at the same time... I wonder if any of the other captains are ok." Shukaku thought to himself before his lunch arrived.

**~Three Weeks Later~ **

****Shukaku walked through his barracks looking for Captain Ukitake to give his daily report. Hearing the Captain's voice coming from his room, he stopped outside and pressed his ear against the door and masked his spiritual pressure. "Are you positive that's what happened, Captain Kuchiki?" Captain Ukitake asked his guest and Shukaku's eyes widened. Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six, never came to Squad 13 unless it was urgent.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake. Kiba Akuma has been officially marked as a traitor. He is now ranked as Kill on Sight." Kuchiki said and Shukaku couldn't hold back his gasp of surprise. He only had a second to leap off of the porch and into the Coy Pond as Kuchiki's Zanpakuto stabbed through the door. "You have been spying. This is confidential information. For Captains' ears only."

"That's alright Captain Kuchiki. What is it Shukaku?" Captain Ukitake asked his subordinate.

"Well, I was bringing my report, but due to Captain Kuchiki's actions, it..." he stopped when he felt an evil spiritual pressure erupt in Squad 11's barracks. Kiba's favorite hangout because the Captain was nice to him and he could train there and feel equal. "I'll tell you later." He said then jumped up and used his Flash Step to get to Squad 11. Standing in the middle of the training ground was Kiba, along with the Captain that had killed Ayane, Kiganjo Kenpachi. "Kiba..."

"You... killed... Ayane..." His friend said and Shukaku paled. Kiba's voice didn't sound the same. When Kiba rushed Captain Kiganjo, his sword was different too. The blade of it was thicker and longer, serrated on one side, smooth on the other. At the base, instead of a hand guard, the blade widened out and curved back in two wicked points. The handle fed straight into the blade and the blade seemed to be coated by a dark spiritual pressure. When Kiganjo blocked the sword, Kiba raked by blade of his sword across Kiganjo's Shikai blade and spun and every Soul Reaper in the arena gasped. Covering Kiba's face was a bone white mask with blue markings on one side and red markings on the other. The markings made the mask look like a wolf, but his eyes were enraged.

"Kiba!" Shukaku heard from the other end of the field and looked up to see Yoruichi rushing to the arena. At her scream, his friend had paused and Kiganjo took that opportunity to drive his sword down and through Kiba's shoulder. Kiba seemed not to notice it as he turned and looked at Yoruichi, the mask dissolving away.

"Yoru...ichi...?" He asked as his face became clear and she dove into his arms.

"Well done Yoruichi. Hold that traitor in place." Her captain said and she turned, tears in her eyes.

"Captain Fukari, you don't understand! He's not a traitor! I know he's not!" She yelled and Shukaku started to go to her to help him until Captain Genryu stopped him.

"Head Captain..." He started but Captain Genryu just looked at him.

"The boy is a _traitor _Yoruichi. He will die now." Captain Fukari said and Kiba looked at him. "And you will die with your lover." The Captain drew his sword barely in time to defend against Kiba's attack. Shukaku gasped when he saw the blades against Captain Fukari's sword. Kiba was holding two swords, one with a pure white blade, the other with a jet black blade. Both blades curved back at the very tip into a wicked curve and back facing point. The blade sword was serrated, the white smooth, and both had different cross guards. Fukari stared at Kiba then scoffed and pushed him back. "A mere lieutenant facing me head on? Ridiculous. Crash, Gegiharu!" The Captain yelled and his sword changed into a fist of steel the size of a boulder. He then grinned and Kiba stared at him as Yoruichi ran up next to him.

"You won't harm Kiba!" She yelled, putting her hand on her sword. She would have rushed forward if Kiba's white sword hadn't stopped her.

"He's mine." He said then disappeared. His flash step was better even than Yoruichi's Shunko enhanced Flash Step. Fukari's eyes widened and he looked around then spun, barely managing to block Kiba's black sword, but his other hand was empty.

"Wait... where's your other sword?" He asked and the crowd gasped as the white sword sheered through Fukari's back, splitting his Haori down the middle as Fukari rolled forward, avoiding being decapitated by Kiba's black blade. Kiba grinned and pulled the girl who'd hit Fukari against his side and everyone noticed that she had the same blue markings as Kiba's Hollow mask on her right cheek and around her right eye.

"Well Kiba-kun, that was fun. Why didn't you tell me your Captains were so weak?" The girl said and everyone noticed that she was covered in reddish black fur and had a cats tail and ears. Her eyes were bright green with slit pupils and her hair was a bright golden yellow. When she grinned, her canines looked razor sharp.

"Well, dear little Ayame, they weren't this weak when I left." He said and she giggled and shot at Fukari like a bolt of lightning. He barely blocked, but only stopped when her empty hand came up and her index finger snapped out and knocked him backwards and into the wall. She then started glowing and disappeared and Kiba's white sword appeared in his right hand.

"That person was his Zanpakuto. He's master manifestation!" One person in the crowd said and Shukaku got the full grasp of that.

"Then he's also masted Bankai..." Head Captain Genryu said and nodded to Lieutenant Mizune and the lieutenant of Squad One disappeared and reappeared between the two combatants. Kiharo Mizune was one of the few people in Soul Society who had become Lieutenant and mastered her bankai but never took the rank of Captain. Fukari's attack, however, didn't stop on it's path to strike Kiba and the Lieutenant didn't manage to deflect in time. Fukari's Kido charged attack crashed into Lieutenant Mizune's spine and erupted out her chest. Kiba's reaction, however, was timed perfectly. Not only did he deflect Fukari's attack, but he dropped his swords and caught Lieutenant Mizune before she hit the ground. "Mizune!" Genryu yelled and appeared next to her.

"Captain... I'm sorry... I wasn't fast enough..." She said and coughed a little, blood coating her lips. Fukari was restrained quickly by Kiganjo and Captain Otoribashi. "Kiba... we want to..."

"Stop talking Mizune..." Kiba said as his hand erupted with a black flame and he tried to close the hole in her chest. She winced a little and the healing squad watched as her internal organs repaired themselves under Kiba's flame. Captain Hina watched in awe as the former Lieutenant of Squad 5 did something even she couldn't do.

"Kiba... it's... it's no use..." Genryu said, touching the younger mans shoulder just as Mizune's head fell limp against Kiba's chest. Kiba held her and kept the flame on her chest as his sword shone and became two people standing behind him. One was the girl, the other was a boy dressed like a Captain with white wolf ears protruding from black hair and a white wolfs tail. The boy was wearing a cloth mask covering the lower half of his face and his red eyes shone clearly in the sunlight.

"You... killed her." The wolf boy said, his fist clenched as he turned to Fukari. Captain Fukari paled as the black sword appeared in the wolf's hand and a white sword in the girls. "Release him. We'll..." He stopped as Kiba stepped passed him, both hands blazing with a black flame. That's when everyone realized it wasn't the two Zanpakuto he was afraid of. Kiba's rage was palpable, everyone in the arena could feel it. Even Kiganjo Kenpachi stepped away from Fukari as Kiba's fist flashed out and sent Fukari, unarmed, rocketing into the wall. "Kiba, enough. His strike was weaker than it could have been."

"He could have stopped his attack Myou, but he didn't even try." Kiba said and Myou nodded.

"I know that, but that's no reason to kill him. He'll be in enough pain when he's banished." Myou said and Kiba nodded.

"We're leaving. Come, Myou, Ayame." He said and the two Zanpakuto became his swords and he flash stepped away faster than anyone could follow and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. Now you know Shukaku's story. The last bit revealed the name of Genryu's Lieutenant as well as a couple of Captains no one knew the name of. So, yeah, Captain Ridan Fukari, my own creation. Former Captain of Squad 2 before Yoruichi Shihoin was promoted. He never did like Kiba mainly because of how fast Kiba soured through the rankings and became a Lieutenant. He then caused the death of Lieutenant Kiharo Mizune in his rage. Also, we revealed an ability of Kiba's. Black Flame Healing, basically the ultimate Healing Bakudo. Kiba is the only one that can use it's full potential, using it to draw on the energy around him to repair even lethal wounds. HOWEVER, as I wrote down in my game plan for the squads, Mizune died in this chapter. I didn't know how I wanted her to die... but yeah. Anyway, all of the Captains from before the Vizard Captains were around, but in this version, they were falling away one by one, not all at the same time. SO, basically, that's chapter X9. Please, Read and Review. Also, vote on the poll I'm running for my other fan fiction, Naruto Hikari.<strong>


	20. Chapter X10, Gidane Tachibana

**Well, feeling bored today, so I'm popping in and writing this chapter out. So, Gidane Tachibana, Tenth Seat of Squad Zero. She never had sex with anyone because she looks like a man, but she was also born in soul society, so sex is to hard to do without worrying about fusing souls for good. So here's chapter X10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X10: Gidane Tachibana.<strong>

Gidane sat up in bed and stretched out before grabbing and belting on the dagger she'd been told to carry with her all the time. Living on the border of Kusajishi and Zaraki was hard, especially for a young girl. Gidane made up for it by wearing really baggy clothes so none of her assets showed unless she was running. But every now and then she had to use the dagger she had. Only once did she ever have to use it because she was being hassled by a big brute of a man who wanted the little bit of money she had for food. To put it simply, he never bothered anyone again. The Soul Reapers of the Seireitei had of course come to investigate the death of a Rukon District inhabitant. The one she was impressed with was Captain of squad 6, Genburo Kuchiki. He was head of the Kuchiki family, one of the noble families of the Seireitei, and it was usually his squad that would come to investigate happenings in the Rukon. Once he almost tripped over her but managed to right himself then patted her on her on path with a bag of coin from his own pocket. One of those coins she kept as a keepsake, but the rest had gone to finding her family better quarters in the Rukon District as well as better food. One of the Captains, the Captain of Squad 9, was a Tachibana, but he was not related to Gidane.

"Mom! I'm going out!" She yelled as she darted out the door. As soon as she was sure she wasn't being watched, she leapt up onto the roof of the building across from her house and started shooting across the roof tops towards the Seireitei. She never went into the Seireitei, she only ever went close enough to look. It wasn't long before she sensed another spiritual pressure following her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw four Hollows running across the roof tops after her. "Oh man..." she groaned as she altered her course and shot to the right. She didn't get far before another Hollow, a Menos Grande appeared in front of her. "Shit!" She yelped as she tried to stop.

"Scatter... Senbonzakura..." A voice said to her right and the Menos was engulfed in a shining wall of pink Sakura petals. Looking in the direction of the voice, she couldn't see who had made it through the wavering wall of Sakura petals. All she caught each time was a flash of a black Shihakusho and black hair. The other four Hollow congregated around the mystery soul reaper who turned his back on her and waved his hand in a circle, the Sakura Petals slashing around him in an arch, shredding the Hollows out of existance before he himself disappeared. Gidane sat in the spot she'd fallen in her attempt to stop, staring at the spot the soul reaper had been standing.

"Who was that...?" She asked herself before turning to return home.

**Four Years Later.**

Gidane stood stalk still in her new Shihakusho waiting to be chosen by a captain. Today was a special day. The Captains were going to display their released swords, as were the Lieutenants. First to show his sword was Head Captain Yamamoto. "Burn all things in this world to ashes, Ryujinjaka!" the Head Captain said and everyone around Gidane dropped to their knees at the increase in spiritual pressure. The only one still standing besides Gidane herself was on soul reaper who'd skyrocketed through the classes and became the best in everything except Kido. Glancing over at him, Gidane was positive he wasn't the one who saved her. Not only that, but he was in her class. Kiba Akuma was a mystery student who'd wandered into the academy yard one day dragging a gigantic sword behind him. The only thing he'd known about himself was his name and that the sword was his. Dressed from head to toe in the standard Soul Reaper Shihakusho, he'd modified his to look more stylish, the sleeves and legs bound around his arms and calves. He also wore a strange bone white mask that almost looked like half of a Hollow Mask, complete with the teeth and the fact that if he yelled or laughed loud enough, the mouth of the mask opened like a hollow mask.

"Dance, Gonryomaru." Lieutenant Sasakibe said and his Katana became a more rapier-esque weapon. His outfit didn't change, but his fighting stance changed just a little to accomodate his new weapon.

"My turn..." Captain of Squad 2 and the Stealth Force, Yoruichi Shihoin said as she stepped up. "Purr and Claw Out, Nekoma!" She said and her Zanpakuto disappeared and became a matching pair of gauntlets on her hands, the fingers tipped and sharpened into claws. Her hair also seemed to change a bit, giving her an appearance of being a neko. As soon as she was finished she released her Zanpakuto at the same time as the other two soul reapers as he Lieutenant stepped up.

"Break them, Jidanbo." He said and his katana became a club like weapon that looked much like a giant steel fist on a sword handle. He seemed to have trouble holding it up, but it was all for show. Almost as soon as he'd entered Shikai, he released it and his brow was coated with sweat.

"I guess that means I'm up." Captain of Squad 3, Rojuro Otoribashi, said as he stepped up to the plate. "Play, Kinshara." He intoned and his Zanpakuto became a long golden whip with a rose bud made of steel on the tip. He smiled at everyone before releasing his Shikai and sheathing his sword. "Unfortunately, my Lieutenant has gone into labor, so she could not be here." He said and almost all of the girls in the group waiting to be chosen squealed. "And it seems Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Yamada could not be here. They will probably come along tomorrow.

"So it's up to me..." Shinji Hirako, captain of Squad 5, said as he stepped up and drew his Zanpakuto. "Collapse, Sakanade." He said and his Zanpakuto didn't really change except he seemed to drop it and a ring formed at the base and seemed to hover around his hand. As Captain Hirako released his Shikai, his Lieutenant stepped up and started to draw his Zanpakuto but Shinji stopped him. "My Lieutenant's Zanpakuto doesn't change, it just makes people see illusions that fool all six senses." He said and Sosuke Aizen looked at him then stepped back. The captain of Squad 6 didn't arrive for the chosings, but his Lieutenant did and Grandson both did, and when the Lieutenant stepped up, Gidane thought that he was the one that had saved her from the Hollows four years ago.

"Grind them to splinters, Mokutoshi." The Lieutenant said and his katana became a wooden cane with a bowl like base. When she saw that, she knew that he wasn't the one. His hair was the same, even his face seemed the same, but it wasn't him. He then stepped back and the grandson stepped up. Byakuya Kuchiki had graduated two years ago, top of his class and joined his grandfather's Shinigami squad. Gidane had never seen his Zanpakuto release, so she was curious about what the genius students release would be.

"Scatter..." He started and she perked up and looked directly at him. Same Shihakusho, same hair, same eyes, and a similarly shaped face. "Senbonzakura." He said and his sword exploded into a shower of shining Sakura Petals. Same Zanpakuto. It was him. Byakuya Kuchiki had saved her four years ago when the Hollows attacked. When he released his Shikai, his sword returned to it's sheath with a click. After that, everything went by in a blur for Gidane. She vaguely heard the other soul reapers reveal their Zanpakuto, but she was to focused on him. She wanted to be on his Squad, she wanted to be by his side. She wanted to be his wife.

"Now that the captains and Lieutenants that are here have shown their Shikai, they will now go through and chose their newest Squad members. The members of Squad 6 will be chosen by Lieutenant Sojun Kuchiki. My own Lieutenant, Chojuro Sasakibe will chose the new members of Squad 1. I have other duties to attend to, but I will meet with the newest members of the Squads once they have made themselves at home in their new barracks." Head Captain Yamamoto said then he turned and walked out of the academy. As soon as the Head Captains spiritual pressure, Gidane noticed movement to her left. Looking over, she saw that Kiba was pushing his way through the crowd, a blank look in his eyes. She noticed that his eyes were focused on Captain Hirako and she started to call out but a second before she could, three Soul Reapers in White Shihakusho and black Captain Haori appeared and slammed Kiba into the ground, their Zanpakuto a few feet away from his throat. Every academy graduate reached for their Zanpakuto to rescue their fellow student but the Captains and Lieutenants jumped in front of them and stopped them.

"That's Squad Zero. The most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society. They're the Royal Guard, the Soul Reapers chosen to protect the King of Soul Society." Captain Hirako said as he and Ginrei Kuchiki's grandson took their places in front of her. "If they were here to execute him, he'd be dead." He said then he and the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants jumped back, forcing the other students backwards. Kiba's spiritual pressure skyrocketed and two of the members of Squad Zero hit the ground where the students had just been standing. One of them was an old man with less hair and more wrinkles than Head Captain Yamamoto. The other was a giant of a man whose sword looked like a little knife strapped to his side. Peering around them, Gidane saw one member of Squad Zero holding onto Kiba's Shihakusho as tightly as she could while his spiritual pressure exploded in waves from his body. Covering his face was a jet black Hollow Mask that looked much like a wolf's head, the teeth sharp and appearing as though they could tear limbs off of his opponents. His mask also had red and blue markings, red on one side and blue on the other. The most terrifying part was his eyes. Normally, when the students would put on Hollow Masks they'd made for training, you could see their normal eyes under the fake Hollow Eyes. This was different. His eyes were completely black with a bright red center, like he'd become a Hollow.

"Hikaru! Put on your mask! That's the only way you'll stop him!" The old man yelled and the woman holding onto Kiba put on a mask that looked much like a snakes head and she easily shoved Kiba to the ground and all but ripped the mask from his face. That's when the other students started to stand up and Gidane finally noticed that they had been grounded by Kiba's spiritual pressure even though he was normally a failure at almost every aspect of being a Soul Reaper. "Well done..." The old man said as he walked over to them. She kept her mask on, in case Kiba went berserk again, but Gidane noticed that the big guy hadn't gone with the old man. Instead, he was standing right behind her.

"Captain, this one didn't drop when the boys spiritual pressure increased." The big guy said, his voice rumbling through her core.

"Bring her over. She has a higher spiritual pressure than she thinks, Bakemo." The old man said and the big man standing behind Gidane grabbed the back of her Shihakusho, nearly exposing her breasts, and carried her over towards Kiba. "We are here recruiting new members. We've chosen you two."

"Sorry. Not interested." Kiba said before stand up and walking away. Gidane watched after him and realized that he'd snuck into the graduation ceremony. He still had two years before he graduated. Something had drawn him here.

"I see. That is unfortunate." The old man said then turned to Gidane. "How about you young one?" He asked her and she looked up at him.

"Of course. If you want to recruit me to Squad Zero, I'm in. But... why are you recruiting? You three are strong enough on your own." She said and he smirked.

"Not quite. It took Hikaru putting on her mask to hold that student down. One of us is usually necessary to bring down a Menos, but that student needed one of us masked to hold him down and keep him from attacking Shinji Hirako." The Captain of Squad Zero said then he grabbed Gidane's arm and the four of them disappeared from the academy grounds.

**One thousand years later.**

"So... what am I supposed to do?" Gidane asked Captain Genryu as she swung her sword handle once, the black Sakura petals barely making a mark on the other members of the squad. Since they'd picked her up, four other members had joined, yet the Third Seat remained open. Every member except her had a Hollow Mask on, and that was why her Yamizakura wasn't hurting them. Her sword was in it's released state only instead of her full bankai.

"You are supposed to focus your power and gain your Hollow Mask. Everyone on this squad is a masked Shinigami. You need to gain your mask." Captain Genryu said and she nodded. As soon as she nodded her Yamizakura seemed to increase in its efforts to cut down the other members of the squad. The Captain seemed to strain to stay standing in his place as her sword clashed with their spiritual pressure. As he watched, her spiritual pressure started to waver and thicken before her sword reformed in her hand and a snowy white Hollow Mask formed on her face. Her mask seemed to be that of a cat like Hollow complete with marks that looked like whiskers. As soon as her mask was on, her Yamizakura started tearing through the spiritual pressure and Shihakusho before the 5th seat, a man wearing a dragon Hollow mask, pushed her to the ground and forced her sword to reform.

"Well done girly." the Dragon masked Soul Reaper said as he stood up and helped her up. She stared at him then looked at her hands.

"How do I take it off?" She asked and he chuckled and his spiritual pressure congregated around his mask before erupting away from his face, his mask melting away. She copied what he did and her own mask melted away. "Well, that was interesting. I'm glad I finally have my mask." She said and Captain Genryu walked over to her, his mask still fading away.

"Good. Because we have a mission for you. The boy, Kiba Akuma. You are to go with Hikaru to retrieve him." He said and Gidane looked at her new Captain.

"Where is he?" She asked as Hikaru walked over. The only other female member of Squad Zero was a busy woman with long blond hair and silver blue eyes. She was very pretty, but she tired to hide it by putting on thick eyeliner and drawing very poorly shaped scars on her cheeks and the bit of cleavage the showed past her Shihakusho. Gidane knew otherwise. Hikaru was beautiful, but she hid her beauty behind a mask and a cold heart.

"I don't know, but I heard that he may be in Squad Six under the command of Byakuya Kuchiki." the captain said and Gidane blushed. Hikaru didn't seem to notice, but the Captain did. "If you'd like, I could send Rayne in your stead."

"No, I'll do it Captain. Kiba's powerful, and it might take Hikaru and myself to hold him down. We'll bring him back." She said and the two of them walked to the gate and opened the Garganta leading to Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Chapter X10. Gidane was in Soul Society at the same time as Kiba, became a member of Squad Zero before him, and was sent to retrieve him to make him a member of Squad Zero. She won't succeed, because Kiba didn't become a member of Squad Zero until after everyone else was already there. Anyway... Next Chapter we meet the Assassin of Squad Zero. Yeah... I based him off of Altair and Ezio from Assassin's Creed, but I couldn't think of another. The one after him is even more cheesy so... bare with me for another three chapters. <strong>

**_So we've got a poll going for our Naruto Fanfiction, Naruto Hikari. It's about whether or not we should put more or less chapters or just to keep them the same. We want to put 50, but we want to know what the fans think? If you want more, just vote for more. If you want less, vote for less. If you want us to keep it at 50, we'll keep it at 50. By the time we reach Chapter 25, we want to have a final tally and we'll make that many chapters. If we get 20 votes for more, 10 for less, and like... 3 for stay the same, we'll add 20 chapters and at the end of Chapter 50 we'll name those that voted, if we can figure out how to see who voted._  
><strong>


	21. Chapter X11, The Unnamed

**Yo. I'm back everyone. Did my adoring public miss me? -dodges tomatoes and rotten apples- I suppose not... Oh well. -barely dodges a shoe using Shunko- Hey! Who through that? O.O -.- I'm watching you... Anyway! I'm here with the chapter showing us my UNNAMED Shinigami. Yes, he unnamed because he never got a name. I know... I'm terrible... o,.,o Bite me. His Bankai is fuckin' amazing. And he's probably the most terrifying of all of my Squad Zero soul reapers because... well... he's an assassin and he's a damn good one. Anyway, ONWARD! -disappears in a cloud of smoke-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X11: The Unnamed.<strong>

The assassin stared down at his quarry from the top of the wall. His prey didn't know he was there, but he didn't need to. His blue robes blended in perfectly with the sky, so even if he did look up, he wouldn't see much. A smirk spread across the assassin's face as he dropped down behind his prey silently, stalking him slowly without being seen, his black eyes lighting with joy at the success of this kill. Until he heard the distant thudding of feet. The man was heading directly into a crowd. It would be easy to get lost in a crowd, but it would also be harder to kill him unnoticed. Deciding against risking to follow him into a building, the assassin broke into a straight on run. His prey looked over his shoulder for only a second before the hidden dagger in the Assassin's wrist guard slid out and slashed the mans throat before it slid home into it's sheath with a slight snick and he slipped into the crowd, lowering his hood and letting his cape wrap around him like a wanderer's cloak. His brown hair was average, even his black eyes were average. The only thing abnormal about him was his ears, which were slightly pointed at the top. He walked on as a smile slid onto his face as he heard the first scream. His quarry had been discovered, and he'd already disappeared into the crowd. That's when he heard another scream. Turning around, he saw a young woman disappearing into... nothing?

_"What's going on? Where did she go?" _He asked himself before an invisible fist slammed into his stomach, sending him sailing through the air and into a wall. Unfortunately for him, the wall was sturdier than his bones, which all shattered from the impact. He knew he was dead, but what surprised him was that he didn't feel any pain, and he was standing straight up, a chain extending from his chest down into his body. He could also see a gigantic frog looking creature which was quickly gulping down three people. "Oi! Those are my prey!" He yelled as his hidden dagger appeared in his hand. He looked at it and noticed that he now had two other spikes on the side of his hand, with the dagger sliding out between his middle and ring finger. If he punched, he'd form three deep punctures with his new weapon. Grinning, he rushed at the frog thing and ran along the wall towards it before jumping and cutting his own Chain of Fate before sinking his new weapon into the head of the Frog Hollow. As soon as he did, his Chain of Fate disappeared and he stood in the middle of the crowd as the Hollow disappeared, dressed in a black shihakusho as five people approached him. All of them were wearing white Shihakusho and black coats. Two of them were women, beautiful women. One was an old man who hobbled along on a cane. Another was a giant of a man that stood at probably ten feet tall. The fifth was a young man with a cocky look on his face. One look at him, and the assassin knew he wouldn't like this guy.

"Are you the assassin in these parts?" The old man asked and the assassin looked at him and nodded. "We're here to take you to Soul Society. You're to become a Soul Reaper." He said and the assassin's eyes widened momentarily before he grinned.

"I'll get to kill more of those things?" He asked and the old man nodded. "Then I'm in." The assassin said with a grin as he followed the old man through a Japanese looking gate.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is... HA! Got ya didn't I? NA, there's no way in hell I'd make a chapter this short after the roll I'm on. Just wanted to say something real quick. He doesn't have a name because his mother died giving birth to him and his father didn't want him after that so he was left on the street, raised by an old widow who still didn't give him a name, and when she died, he started caring for himself. He quickly made a name for himself as an assassin, and the people in his village started calling him just that. Assassin. So I suppose his name could be Assassin for all intents and purposes. Anyway, on with the chapter. 200 year jump coming up.<strong>

* * *

><p>Assassin shot across the dunes in Hueco Mundo, his faceless Hollow Mask a sight to behold as he chased his latest target, a Vasto Lorde with the power to summon more Hollows by cutting off his own tail. He had always reveled in the chase, when his targets knew he was there and ran, trying to escape their fate. To bad for them, he knew they'd never get far. A smile spread across his face beneath his snow white Hollow mask as he used his far superior Shunpo to appear in front of the Vasto Lorde. In one swift movement, Assassin spun in place and the Vasto Lorde seemed to stop moving. Gidane, his partner on this one, watched as the Vasto Lorde slumped forward, its head rolling from its shoulders before its body started to fade away. She clapped as she approached him. She didn't have her Hollow Mask yet, but she was quickly learning how to focus her power around her face. Even more quickly with Assassin as a partner, even if his mask did terrify her.<p>

"That was impressive. I didn't think anyone could move that quickly." She said and he smiled as his mask crumbled away. She was constantly impressed by his speed, which wasn't surprising since she couldn't come anywhere close to it. Only once had he lost a race using Shunpo, and that was to Yoruichi Shihoin, the self proclaimed Flash Goddess. She was far faster than he ever would be, and he knew it and respected her for it.

"Just another day's work." He said, smirking at her. She nodded and the two of them opened a Garganta and returned to the Soul Kings palace where Captain Genryu was waiting for them. "Mission Success. Two Vasto Lorde, five Adjuchas, and twenty three Gillians, dead." He said and Captain Genryu blinked.

"Twenty three Gillians? I only sent you after the Adjuchas and the Vasto Lordes. Why the Gillians?" He asked and Assassin shrugged.

"They got in the way when we were going after the Adjuchas." He said and the Captain nodded. "I heard that there was a disturbance in Soul Society. Any news on that?"

"Nothing the Thirteen Court Guard Squads couldn't handle. Just a single Gillian. Captain Ayane Kenpachi took care of it alone, although some say her Lieutenant tried to get in the way to do it himself." Captain Genryu said and Assassin laughed.

"A Lieutenant? Taking on a Gillian on his own? That's laughable." He said then strode past the captain and towards his quarters. Sitting in his room was Rayne, the one member of Squad Zero he didn't like but didn't want to kill. Sitting in front of Rayne? A chess table and ten bottles of Sake. A smile lit Assassin's face as he walked over and poured himself a glass of Sake. "Came to challenge me again did ya? Alright, you be white this time. Might give you a fighting chance." He said as he drank down his Sake and poured himself another glass. He'd come to like this rice wine in his time in the Soul Kings palace. When they weren't out chasing Hollows, he and Rayne drank Sake till they were drunk and played chess. He didn't know what Hikaru did, probably combed her hair or some other girl stuff. Gidane trained to get her mask out. Big man Bakemo kept a rock garden and koi pond, and Captain Genryu did paperwork. The wolf guy Hige always sharpened his sword and any other weapon with a blade he could get a hold of, which could count as a hobby. Even little Hinata Minazuki, the ninja, kept a hobby, even though Assassin didn't know what it was. But there were two members Assassin didn't know about. The reclusive Egyptian, Shukaku Jigou, and the pirate, Hatsuyo. They never spoke, never really talked to anyone, and the only time they got missions was when the others were too busy to do it. They had Hollow Masks, Shukaku's being a pharaoh like mask and Hatsuyo's looking like some Alien Pirate thing. They even had Bankai, something Assassin loved to do because his Bankai increased his speed, destructive power, and stealth. But even those, no one knew what they were.

"Your move..." Rayne said, staring at the table. Assassin looked at the table and in his first move, took out the only chance Rayne might have had to capture the King by Castling him. Rayne cussed and went about thinking of a strategy to somehow get past Rayne's defenses.

* * *

><p><strong>200 Years Later.<strong>

Rayne and Assassin stood beside Hige, Hikaru, Gidane, Shukaku, Hatsuyo, Bakemo, Hinata, and Captain Genryu as they watched the squad Captains choose new members of their squads. The entire academy knew they were there, but none of them said anything. There was one student in particular that Captain Genryu had his eye on. Assassin was mildly curious about this boy as well. From what Gidane had said, he'd been in the academy with the new Head Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and had apparently failed every year up until this one. His mouth and nose were covered with a mask that looked a lot like half of a hollow mask, his hair was messy, but seemed like he'd done that purposefully. His eyes were stunning, a bright yellow that seemed to take in everything around him. His Shihakusho was the standard. Black with a white Obi belt and his Zanpakuto strapped to his waist. As soon as the squads had chosen, Captain Genryu started forward only to stop when the boy sent him a look of pure rage and stalked after the Squad 11 Captain, Ayane. Captain Genryu sighed and opened a Garganta, which everyone strode through, a look of confusion gracing their faces.

"Um... what was that about Captain? He looked like he was ready to kill you." Hatsuyo said and the Captain sighed again.

"He probably would have too. For nearly 5000 years I've tried to get that boy to join this squad as our third seat, but he just won't. It's like he's got a plan or a grudge against us for some reason." Captain Genryu said and he hobbled to his quarters, looking more defeated than anyone.

"I hate to say it, but... that kid makes the Captain seem... I don't know, frail? After every failed attempt, the Captain seems to go into himself." Rayne said and Assassin nodded.

"We should do something. Force the kid to join the squad. Show him that we're the strongest, not Squad 11." He said and Rayne smiled.

"Ya know, I was just thinking that same thing." He said then opened a Garganta and the two of them rushed through it and towards the Squad 11 barracks where they could see the boy training with his Captain. As soon as Captain Kenpachi sensed them coming, she jumped back into the stands as the boy spun around, his sword catching the swords of the two Squad 11 Soul Reapers and holding them back. Rayne's eyes widened in shock while Assassin seemed to pale. The boy's eyes were still yellow, but there was a hatred in them that seemed to sap the very life from his opponents. With a single shove, he pushed them both back and glared at them.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked and Rayne stepped up.

"We're bringing you back to the Soul Kings Palace. You will become a member of Squad Zero." he said as he walked towards Kiba, who was holding a single sword. One one side, it was smooth but looked razor sharp, on the other it was jet black and had a jagged edge to it that looked like it could rip flesh and tear through bone. Holding up his sword, Rayne placed one hand on the dull side of the blade. "Fire at will, Shunko!" He yelled and his sword quickly changed into a two barreled shotgun. Kiba scoffed and rushed forward, his sword ready to slash the gun in half with the smooth edge. Rayne jumped back and leveled his sword at Kiba before he noticed that Kiba wasn't wearing a Shihakusho. He was wearing armor. He'd gone from Shikai to Bankai during his fight with his captain. Thinking quickly, Rayne threw his Shikai weapon in to the air and jumped after it. "Bankai!" He yelled as he reached his gun which changed from a double barrel shot gun into a pair of pistols with both names of his bankai on them. "Shunko Gaken!" he shouted before firing off several hundred small fireballs directly at Kiba, who took all of them in stride. Smoke rose around Kiba and his sword as Rayne landed back on the ground next to Assassin. "Think I over did it?" He asked and Assassin just shook his head before ducking. Rayne only managed to turn around as the flat of Kiba's sword crashed into his head and sent him sliding across the ground and into the wall. Assassin stood up and smiled then dove backwards and pushed off of the wall.

"Stab, Kiba." He said as his sword turned into his hidden blade which snicked out of its sheath only to be smacked aside by Kiba's hand. "Fine... you want it that way..." He said as he placed both feet on Kiba's chest and pushed, the momentum kicking him farther than Kiba slid. "Bankai." He muttered and his single hidden blade formed into two gauntlets on both hands with spikes over his knuckles and two blades on either side. "Kiba Vaken." He said then shot at Kiba, his speed turning him into a blur. He managed to get behind Kiba, but each time, Kiba seemed to know he was there and blocked with his sword. It only took a few times of that before Assassin started to get angry and fight in earnest. He moved around Kiba like a lightning bolt and stopped a second before Kiba's sword would have pierced his throat. Kiba had effortlessly gotten in front of him and managed to get his sword into a position that would have decapitated him without a single movement from the wielder of the blade.

"Done yet?" He asked and Assassin glared at him and used Shunpo to get over to Rayne. He then opened a Garganta and the two of them disappeared back to Soul King's Palace.

"Well... that failed." He said as he placed an unconscious Rayne into his bed before he himself went to his quarters to go to bed. "Damn it all... we will get him. I know it..." He said as he faded to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Booya! Did you see that!? I'm totally bad ass. Anyway... there ya go. Chapter X11. The assassin now has a name, and he's part of Squad Zero. Also... I've been going over my earlier chapters... and I noticed that in Chapter 1 I have a Soul Reaper named Hebira Hado... Yeah... um... she doesn't exist anymore. She is supposed to be Hikaru Ranpu, but when I started this Fanfic a few years ago, I didn't have a better name for Hikaru. But now I do, so... when I find out how to fix it, I'll go in and change Hebira Hado to Hikaru Ranpu. Sorry for the confusion if you were all wondering where Hebira is supposed to be. But anyway, yeah... Chapter X11 is here, Assassin is a bad ass, but I'm badder. XD. Read and Review please.<strong>


	22. Chapter X12, Higan Tentou

**Ok. I'm happy now. I just remembered the name I'd meant to give the soul reaper for this chapter. I said he'd be Cheesy because his name was going to be Shireda Uchiha. But now that I remember his name is supposed to be Higan Tentou. His last name means Heaven, which the reason for will become apparent over the course of this chapter. Anyway... now that I've cleared my head and have the TRUE Squad Zero 12th seat back, please enjoy Chapter X12, Higan Tentou.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter X12: Higan Tentou.<span>**

Higan stared straight ahead as the sovereign decided his fate. He hadn't done much, just killed an entire brigade of brigands that were supposedly "protecting" the small village they'd taken up residence in. A village that had gotten more and more poor since the arrival of the brigands. He'd had a sixth sense that the brigands were conning the villagers into lying to the sovereign so they wouldn't be beheaded for stealing from his people. And now he had a sixth sense that the sovereign would listen to them, and his feelings were always right. He'd been stripped of his weapons as well as his armor which, though cheap, was special to him in that it was his father's armor. The sword he'd bought using the meager coins he'd had when he'd arrived at this particular palace, so by rights, it was his. He's served this Feudal Lord for ten years, and now he was being accused of having stolen the armor and sword, as well as the coins used to purchase said blade. To make matters worse, the armor and sword had been polished to look brand new, as though it belonged to a high ranking officer in the army. Higan released a sigh as his equipment was brought forward.

"That armor looks too new to have ever belonged to you. As does that sword look to fine. As such, I sentence you to death. You will be beheaded, the armor and weapon melted down and reforged into a proper soldiers weapon. Take him away." The Feudal Lord said and Higan's spirit seemed to leave him. He'd died a little inside, which was obvious, because as they dragged his body away, he stayed on the stand until a chain connecting him to his body yanked him back into himself. The guards that took him to his cell didn't seem to notice, even as they threw him into his prison with enough force to knock the body from him again. Higan followed his body into the cell and flowed back into it as they closed the gate and locked him in. He had a clear view of the black smiths forge from his cell, probably so he could watch his father's armor be turned into scrap metal to go to some half baked Samurai. Another sigh escaped his lips as he sat down and managed to wriggle his cigarettes from his hidden inner pocket with his only working arm. The other arm had been badly broken when the guards came for him, and was now kept in a ragged sling made from the torn robes of one of the maids who'd tried to defend him and died for her trouble.

Slipping one to his lips he felt around for a light before a small, flickering ball of fire appeared just in his reach if he leaned forward a bit. Shrugging, Higan leaned forward and puffed a bit till the cigarette was lit. "That's a nasty habit you know." A voice said and Higan nearly swallowed his cigarette. The voice was inside the cell with him, but he was alone. "Ah... right. You can't see me." The voice said again and Higan realized that it was female. Looking up, he saw a young woman that looked a lot like a man materialize in front of him. She was wearing a white Shihakusho, much like traditional samurai from the southern districts. Over the Shihakusho was a black Haori with white diamonds on the base, a white line going up the middle of the back, and dead center in the middle of her shoulder blades was a large, white diamond outline with the kanji for Zero inside of it. Around the collar of the Haori were more small white diamonds. She herself had a small, very cute, blue scarf around her neck and going down just over her right breast. Around her waist was a black Dougai-Obi. Strapped under the obi was a katana. The sheath was white, the handle black, and the cross guard looked like a Sakura Flower. "My name is Gidane Tachibana... I'm here to set you free if you wish." She said and he looked at her and chuckled lightly.

"How? The guards have the keys." He said and she smiled just as another person wearing a similar outfit to hers ran around the corner. This one was a man, but his outfit looked more complex. His Shihakusho top was bound around his wrists by two bracers. His Hakama was bound around his calves and ankles by black cloth which strapped his shoes to his feet. Over his left shoulder was a black leather shoulder guard which kept his Haori in place on his shoulder. The kanji for Zero was on his shoulder, stitched into the shoulder guard. His Obi was slightly thicker than hers, with an odd looking symbol that look like a pair of calipers. He also had a hood on that led into a shirt with a high collar.

"I've got the keys." He said, unlocking the cell with said keys. Gidane giggled a little and Higan looked at them. The hooded man noticed and looked at him. Strapped to the mans waist was a katana in a brown sheath with a brown handle and the same symbol, mirrored as the cross guard. "What? She said we're here to get you out, didn't she?" He asked and Higan only nodded before standing up. The hooded man chuckled and Higan looked at him. "It seems she didn't tell you we wouldn't be going out through _this _door." He said then turned around and opened a tear in space. Higan gasped and walked towards hit, his cigarette still in his mouth as he put his hand through it. It didn't resist him at all, nor did it burn his skin.

"It's called a Garganta. If you agree to come with us, we will take you through this door and you'll become a Shinigami." Gidane said as she walked up behind him. He looked at her only once before striding forward and into the Garganta. He didn't get very far before the hooded man grabbed his hand, yanked him up, and set him on a shining white platform that seemed to be emanating from his feet. "You... kinda need one of us with you if you're gonna go into a Garganta." She said as she stepped into the area. Higan nodded and stood up and followed them closely, his body feeling very strange as they got closer to the other side. The opening on the other end looked a lot like the palace he'd just been imprisoned in, but instead of the single large palace, there were 13 others around it, all slightly smaller, all surrounded by a massive wall which had a small city just inside it's borders. It looked like one of those fantasy kingdoms princesses dreamed about. A large castle for herself, and all her suitors castles in the same area. As soon as they stepped through, an old man appeared in front of him, leaning on a gnarled, knotted old wooden cane. Standing behind him was a giant of a man, standing at least 10 feet tall. **(Yeah. Trying to hammer away just how tall Bakemo is. He's a 10 foot tall GIANT. With slightly blue skin and blue hair. He puts Kisame to shame in strength though. You'll find out later.) **

"Hello. My name is Genryu Matsumoto. I am the Captain of Squad Zero of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. We are the Royal Guard." The old man said, still smiling as Higan walked forward. When he held out his hand to accept the old man's pro-offered one, he froze. Higan was wearing a Shihakusho much like theirs, but his sleeves were tight. Hearing a fluttering behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw that his Shihakusho continued down to his ankles, and it was flowing in the breeze. His Hakama was loose fitting, and on his feet were shoes similar to the ones the big man was wearing. Strapped around his waist was a black Obi, and strapped into the Obi was a katana much like the one he'd bought back in the other world. "Welcome to Soul Society. Or at least the Reiokyu." Genryu said and Higan took his hand, smiling. "You are to become our 12th seat, if you accept."

"Well sure. Can't really go back to that other world where I'd die, now can I?" Higan asked and Genryu smiled.

"No, of course not. Please, follow me." The old man said, throwing an arm around Higan's shoulders. Higan smiled and walked with his new captain as he got a tour of the Reiokyu. It was a massive, lush green area with clean grasses, large mountain ranges in the distance, lakes near the 13 castles, and clear, blue skies. Each Castle had it's own name and purpose, and each castle was owned, ruled and run by one member of the squad. The central castle was defended, in turn, by the 13 castles and their people, as well as the rulers of those 13. Living inside the central castle was a man known only as Soul King. The tour ended when Higan and the others reached a large castle with the kanji for 12 on the gate. "This one is yours. You must name it." Genryu said and Higan paused in thought as he ran his hand over the beautiful wooden gates.

"I'm going to call it Shizenno." He said and Genryu smiled. As soon as Higan said it, the kanji above the doors disappeared and the kanji for Shizenno appeared on both sides of them. The hooded man seemed to smirk but it disappeared a second later and Gidane had a bright smile on her face.

"That is a very good name, 12th Seat Tentou. Suiting to your personal Zanpakuto." Genryu said and Higan looked at his sword. The sword itself seemed to be speaking to him. Grasping the handle, he drew the sword and was drawn into a world completely different from the one he was just in. It looked as though he was standing in a field of clouds. Sitting in front of him was a man who looked very familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice seeming to echo throughout the field.

"You tell me." The man said, his own voice echoing. Higan looked around and realized that this is where he always came when he needed to meditate.

"We're in my mind. Then, does that mean that you are me?" He asked the man and the man shook his head then nodded. "And what does that mean?"

"It means I am you, and I am not you. The rest you must discover yourself." The man said and Higan looked at him. The man was dressed in a traditional kimono. The kimono was light blue in color, much like the sky, with cloud designs on it. The closer Higan looked, the more it became clear that the clouds on his kimono were moving. In one hand, he held a small orb containing a black ball of fire with the kanji for Amaterasu on it. In the other, he held another ball that seemed to be roiling with energy with the kanji for Tsukiyomi on it. Resting atop his head, nestled in his crown, was another orb containing a small but violent thunder storm with the kanji for Susano'o on it. Behind him, in a sort of halo, were ten Tomoe connected by a steel chain.

"You are Izanagi, the God of Gods. Kami himself in person." Higan said and started to bow when Izanagi opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"There is no need for you to bow, Higan Tentou. I am a part of your soul, and so you are a part of me. Your name means Heaven, where I reside. I reside within you." Izanagi said and Higan nearly tripped over his own feet as he shot up straight and stared at the God of Gods. "And, as you are already powerful enough to wield me at my full power, I will give you my final name. Call out Bankai, and you will have the power of Kaminari Izanagi. High Thunder God." Izanagi said and Higan nodded as his spirit came over to him and clasped his hands. "Use my powers wisely, for they could very well be the most powerful force in Soul Society." Higan nodded again before Izanagi smiled at him and he was back in his own body, still holding his sword out.

"Shock and Numb them all, Izanagi." He called out and his sword erupted in an explosion of Lightning and Thunder before it morphed into a short sword in the style of European soldiers. Genryu stared at him, wide eyed while the other three Shinigami watched him carefully. "My Zanpakuto's name is Izanagi." He said and Genryu looked at him.

"You know what that means don't you? Your Zanpakuto is Kami himself in the form of a weapon." Captain Genryu said and Higan nodded. "Well then, I suppose you are already the most powerful member of our squad. Please, relax and take your time getting used to your home." The Captain said before he and the others strode off. Higan smiled and sheathed Izanagi, where upon it returned to Katana form, the Cross Guard now in the shape of a circle of ten Tomoe, like on Izanagi's back.

**400 Years Later.**

****Higan had stopped aging as soon as he entered Soul Society, and it hadn't taken him long to realize it when, 200 years later, he was still moving around at lightning speeds. He was, at the moment, using those lightning speeds to chase down a Hollow. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, one bit of his bangs covering his left eye, and covering his face was a Hollow Mask with Raven's wings covering the sides of his head. His mask increased his speed greatly, as well as increasing Izanagi's accuracy. Drawing his sword from his makeshift Shikai Sheath, he held it out, tip pointed at his target. "Amaterasu." He said and a ball of jet black flames roared from the tip of Izanagi and slammed into the back of his target, incinerating it instantly. As soon as he was done, he sheathed in Zanpakuto, which returned to Katana form. "There. All done." He said then turned around and opened a Garganta as his mask disappeared. As soon as it was gone, a female Vasto Lorde ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Please... you have to know... You're a Soul Reaper... Please... Tell me where my sons are... Tell me where my Hige and my Kiba are..." She said looking up at Higan as his eyes widened. Standing in front of him, panic stricken with worry for her sons, was Hige Akuma's mother, Denalia, the Hollow Queen of Los Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! And it's done. HA, I knew I could do cliff hangers. What did ya think of that one? -dodges rocks, boulders, bricks and other heavy objects thrown at me- Hey hey hey! It's a look at things to come. Higan's not gonna kill her I swear. He's to pure for that. I mean, he did name is palace Purity. XD. Anyway... now you know what the significance of Higan's last name is. His Zanpakuto is Izanagi, and according to Japanese Mythology, he and his sister Izanami gave birth to the islands of Japan, as well as the Gods Japan worships, which... in my opinion at least... makes him Kami. The attack Amaterasu is actually an indication that Izanagi gave birth to the Fire Goddess Amaterasu through his left eye. He also created Tsukiyomi from his Right eye and... Susano'o came from his nose. Does that mean Susano'o is just a giant pile of snot? Oh... wait... Lemme think about that for a second...<strong>

**_And while he does that, I'm gonna fill you all in on a little something. Back in, I believe the first single digit chapters, we had a fat guy in Squad Zero as well as Hikaru's name being Hebira. Well! Here's the deal. Hikaru is Hikaru, not Hebira, so for all of you who are reading this story, every time you read Hebira, if you go back and re-read this, until we can fix it, just replace Hebira with Hikaru. And the fat guy was supposed to be Hatsuyo, so... just replace him with Hatsuyo. The Gidane thing, everyone saying "he" or "him", they're supposed to do that. No one except the people in Squad Zero are supposed to know Gidane's a girl. Everyone finds out soon, in I believe chapter 11, because after X13, we're starting up with chapter 11. This is for everyone who doesn't want to know about Squad Zero's pasts. Also, in X13, we'll explain why Kiba was seen in almost every chapter but never as part of Squad Zero. I promise, we have a VERY good reason for that. And he's done thinking._**

**And I got it. Susano'o is made from a piece of Izanagi's nose. Izanagi, being Kami, can remove pieces of himself at will to create new beings, and that's how he created Susano'o. He also regenerates almost instantly, so he can tear out his own eyes and grow them back not long after. I'm a genius. Anyway, now that that's done and Akuma has explained about Hebira supposed to be Hikaru and the fat guys whose name escapes me at the moment supposed to be Hatsuyo and everyone's confusion about Gidane and the fact that Kiba is in EVERY chapter pretty much... -gasps in a deep breath- Please Read and Review. And don't forget, we're still doing a poll for Naruto Hikari. Vote on whether we should have more or less chapters in that one. Up next is Kiba's admission that he had a plan and his acceptance of Captain Genryu's invitation. As well as the revelation of our mysterious 13th seat. O.O Be Prepared, cause it might just blind you with it's brilliance. **


	23. Chapter 11

**And now the long awaited Chapter X13 with our final Squad Zero member. This one's quite special, in that he's a former Angel. His name is Azriel, and he wields the Sword of Heaven. ANYWHO! I've actually decided to say screw it. Azriel is the 13th member of Squad Zero, but he's gonna be replaced soon in the next few Chapters with someone who's NOT an Angel and has a Hollow Mask. So I did just say screw it, meaning I just messed with your minds. I'm not doing X13, I'm moving straight on to chapter 11. And... this chapter. I'm sorry to say, contains some spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the Manga yet. Sorry, please don't kill me... Anyway, on with Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Call For Help.<strong>

Kiba shot across the roof tops with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji right behind him, chasing down a very fast Hollow that had entered the world of the living while they were visiting Ichigo's dad. A slight growl escaped his lips as they shot after the Hollow, knowing he couldn't use his full Spiritual Pressure to chase it down or don his mask. "Ichigo, he's yours. Use Tensa Zangetsu." He said as he fell back behind Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and held out his now more axe like sword.

"Bankai!" He shouted and his spiritual pressure erupted, his old Bankai outfit appearing, with added bits of his Full Bring built in. His sword was still a normal Katana, just a bit longer with spikes along the back like fins, also bladed, just at the tip. As soon as he'd entered Bankai, he shot forward and cut the Hollow in half. As soon as it faded away, he turned around as the other three reached him. Rukia smiled and Renji smirked at him before Kiba's hand shot up and caught a Quincy Arrow that would have pierced Renji in the side of the head. Turning, the four of them saw a Quincy with a sort of Hollow Mask on staring at them. Just as they saw him, a Hell Butterfly flew out and landed on Rukia's shoulder.

"Renji and I are to return to Soul Society. Something's gone wrong." She said and Kiba glanced at her. "Just us. You two are to stay here and remain with Ichigo's family." She said then opened a Senkaimon and the two of them stepped through, heading back to Soul Society. As soon as the Senkaimon closed, Ichigo left his Bankai and Kiba drew his single Katana. This sword was knew, even to him, but he was more than ready to find out it's powers. The Quincy smirked at them and Ichigo glared up at him.

"You look like an Arrancar to me. Who are you?" Ichigo yelled and the Quincy stared at him.

"Ah, but I am no Arrancar. I'm a Quincy. My name is Asguario Ebern, and I'm here to destroy you, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as he formed a large sword out of spiritual pressure. "Do my powers seem similar to yours, Kurosaki?" He asked and Ichigo growled and summoned his Bankai again. Ebern smirked and Kiba watched as he pulled out a medallion, wrapping the string around his wrist. Sighing, Kiba held his sword up into the air.

"Fly, Kurojaku." He said and the katana formed into a sword that looked like a giant bat wing, the blade was the membrane while the dull side was the bone of the wing. As soon as the sword was finished forming, Kiba's eyes flashed. "Bankai..." He said and the sword erupted in a jet black spiritual pressure before the wing turned into a sword and two wings appeared at the cross Guard. "Kujaku..." He said then his ears caught Ebern muttering.

"Melt. Sea to cloud, cloud to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!" Ebern shouted and the medallion seemed to explode with spiritual pressure which wrapped around Ichigo and Kiba's swords. "Now your Bankai is finished!" He yelled and the spiritual pressure exploded off of them, injuring their arms. When Ebern saw that their swords were still in Bankai, he paled. "H-how is this possible!?" He shouted before Ichigo and Kiba shot forward and bisected him. When his four pieces started falling, Kiba incinerated them with a Cero.

"Now, that was interesting..." He said as the two of them returned to Ichigo's house. As soon as they arrived, Ichigo was basically attacked by a small Arrancar wearing a raggedy green dress and a broken Hollow Mask over bright green hair while Kiba just barely managed to dodge a tackle from her beetle-like Arrancar companion.

"W-What the? Nel?" Ichigo said and Kiba looked at him.

"Itsigo! It's terrible! Nel came as fast as Nel could! I-i-i-it's miss Hallibel! She's been captured by Quincies!" Nel yelled and Kiba's eyes widened at the same time as Ichigo's. All of Ichigo's friends, minus Ishida Uryu, were in the room with them at the announcement and Orihime stood up and touched Nel's mask.

"Don't worry Nel. We'll get Hallibel to safety, won't we Ichigo?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well, guess that means there's a trip to Hueco Mundo in store for us, eh?" Kiba said as he opened a Garganta. As soon as it was open, the four of them, and Urahara, who had apparently been eaves dropping, ran through to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo carrying Nel on his shoulder and Peche running behind them. As soon as they entered Hueco Mundo, Kiba instantly knew something was wrong. The air seemed different, not to mention the sky was blue. "Something is really wrong here... where are all the Hollows. Not to mention the Dragon Hollows we've been fighting." He noted and Ichigo and the others looked around.

"Oh-ho. You're right Kiba. The Hollows are all gone." Urahara said just as they heard a massive explosion off in the distance. Racing off that way, Kiba was the first one to notice Hallibel's old Fracciones, Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose, fighting against a Quincy. They'd already released Ayon, who was barely holding his own against a Quincy half his size.

"Damn it... if Grimmjow would have gotten off his lazy ass to help us we wouldn't have needed Ayon!" Apache yelled as she rushed in to assist her behemoth creation. The Quincy, apparently growing bored with them, summoned a sword of Spiritual Pressure and cut Ayon down, sending Apache and the other two girls flying. Kiba, Ichigo, and Chad jumped out and caught them, sliding back from the impact, and the three girls looked at them.

"We don't need the help of some Shinigami." Mila Rose said as Ichigo set her down. Kiba smirked at Apache as he set her down and Chad lightly set Sun-Sun on her feet.

"To bad, you're getting out help." Kiba said as he sent Kujaku away and held up his hand. "Bakudo 88... Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kiba yelled and an enormous blast of lightning erupted from his palm and slammed into the Quincy, sending him sailing through air before he crashed into the ground. Kiba smirked then his smirk disappeared as the Quincy stood up.

"That was pathetic. You are no match for the mighty Quilge Opie!" The Quincy shouted and Kiba growled a little as he started to summon his true Zanpakuto to augment his Kido powers before a Hell Butterfly landed on his shoulder.

"Kiba Akuma is to return to Soul Society to receive new orders from Captain Genryu Matsumoto of Squad Zero. This order is effective immediately." The voice through the butterfly said and Kiba sighed, opened a Garganta and ran through it. His Hollow Spiritual Pressure filled the Garganta with a red glow as his black shihakusho turned white. The kimono top crossed his chest down to the left a little then it angled back to the middle down to almost his waist before splitting into a long coat much like Ichigo's Bankai outfit. His Hakama was white with black flames stitched into them under the belt. On the back of his shihakusho was a black tribal wolf, marking him as a Wolf hollow. His Hakama was bound tight around his ankles with black cloth and tucked into black boots specially made for him. At his belt was the sheath for Kurojaku and as he walked, his true Zanpakuto appeared in its sealed state as two black gauntlets with blades on the forearm. His black Haori with the Kanji for Zero on the back and the kanji for Royal Guard stitched into the hem of the bottom. As soon as he exited the Garganta, he saw Squad Zero standing next to the Senkaimon. As soon as he was next to his squad, he clasped his hand over his chest and bowed a little.

"You called me back Captain?" He asked and Captain Genryu nodded to him.

"You are to remain here in Soul Society to protect the Soul Reapers here from the army coming to invade and take over. You will alert the head captain and ensure that the Soul Society is prepared for war." Captain Genryu said as he opened a Tenkeimon, the only way to enter the Reiokyu from Soul Society. Kiba nodded and clasped his hand over his chest again.

"Understood Captain. I will obey your order, and at the appointed time, I will return to the Reiokyu to assist in healing Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki." He said and Genryu nodded only once before he and the others entered the Tenkeimon and closed it behind them. Kiba then transformed his Shihakusho into the standard Shihakusho of Soul Society as he flash stepped towards his own barracks. He didn't pass Rukia as he entered his office, but Kenpachi saw him slip to his desk as the door closed.

"You seem distracted, Kiba, how about we go out back and spar?" Kenpachi said as he walked into the office the two captains shared. Kiba smirked as he poured over paperwork. Coming across one piece of paperwork in specific, he froze as a light went on in his mind.

"Sorry Kenpachi. I've got an invasion to plan for." He said as he slipped out the door and flash stepped to the squad 12 barracks. As soon as he was in, he went straight to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Mayuri looked at him and shrugged as if it was a common occurrence to see Squad Zero members in his barracks. "Captain Mayuri, you captured a small stuffed lion toy a few months ago, correct?" He asked and the pharaoh hooded Captain nodded. "Good. I have here a series of blueprints for enhancements to the doll. You can do as you please to it, but the enhancements must remain as they are shown on the blue prints." He said as he handed them to Mayuri. Captain Kurotsuchi went over them for a moment before looking at Kiba with a curious look in his eyes.

"Where did you get these?" He asked and Kiba shrugged then flash stepped away, heading for the Squad 1 Barracks. As soon as he entered, Head Captain Yamamoto turned to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Where did the rest of your squad go, Captain Akuma?" Shigekuni asked and Kiba sighed.

"Shige, you can call me Kiba you know. The rest of Squad Zero returned to the Reiokyu. I remained to help defend Soul Society again an invading Quincy army led by Juha Bach. Captain Unohana is not to interfere in the battle. All of Squad 4 is to remain in their barracks until after the battle to tend to the wounded." Kiba said and Shige looked at him. When he saw the serious look in his old friends face, Yamamoto nodded.

"Very well. I will call all Squads to Battle Ready Status at once, all but Squad 4. You should return to your barracks and prepare as well." He said and Kiba nodded then flash stepped away, appearing outside of Unohana's office. The door, as always, was open so he walked right in and looked at her just as a hell butterfly landed on her shoulder.

"Well, Yachiru... I'm sure you know why you're being kept behind. Kenpachi isn't strong enough to win this fight alone. He will need you, but he won't believe it until he is defeated." He said as he walked over to her and touched her cheek. "We've been friends for a long time, Yachiru. I was there when you became the Kenpachi of Squad 11. I know you still know how to fight like the best of us. We'll need that side of you back before long." He said and she nodded and took his hand.

"Thank you for being there for me then. I want you to be there for Yamamoto at the end..." She said and he nodded, knowing as well as she did that this would be the Head Captain's last fight.

"I will be, Yachiru. I promise." He said then turned and walked from the barracks. As he left, he paid the four Quincy stalking him from the shadows no mind, even as they leapt at him from the shadows, swords drawn to impale him. A smile spread across his face as his half mask reappeared, covering his razor sharp canines and his nose as he spun to face this newest opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Cliff Hangers suck... don't they? Anyway... there's Chapter 11. I hope you all like it. The Quincy Invasion... starts now. And yes, I'm still going to have the Dragon Hollows be the ultimate threat, but as of this chapter, I'm about 14 of the way to the end. There will be 44 chapters in this story. But anyway, I hope you all have read the chapter of Bleach where we discover that Captain Unohana used to be the First Kenpachi. I know... I was blown away too. Anyway... there you have it. Chapter 11. Up next is Chapter 12, when things get a little... bad... for Soul Society. R&R!**


	24. Chapter F1: Christmas Special

**So I've taken notice that there aren't a lot of Holiday specials in FanFictions. Well, starting today, every Holiday I'm going to be writing Filler Chapters. They will be marked as Chapter F(#). The F stands for Filler, so you'll know. Anyway, starting today, there will be Holiday Specials every holiday in all of my FanFictions. I hope you all enjoy the first Filler I've ever done, Chapter F1: Christmas in Soul Society.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter F1: Christmas In Soul Society.<strong>

Ichigo stared around the barracks, amazed that Yachiru had talked Kenpachi into letting them decorate for the holiday. The snow had been falling for nearly a month already, leaving almost two feet of snow on the ground. Rukia and Kiba had since gone shopping for the squad, leaving Ichigo to deal with Yachiru while Kenpachi and the original 10 captains spoke with the Head Captain about how the Holiday season would play out. "So Ichi, what are you getting me for Christmas? Is your family coming to visit? Will I get to meet your sisters?" Yachiru asked as she appeared on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo stared at her and sighed.

"I'm not telling you what I got you. I don't know if they're coming to visit or not because I'm not sure it's allowed, and because of that I'm not sure if you'll get to meet them." Ichigo said to his other Lieutenant. As the other Third Seat of Squad 11, it was Ichigo's job to make sure the rest of the squad stayed under control until the captains and Lieutenant Kuchiki got back. Speaking of the Captains, Ichigo was happy to feel Yachiru's weight gone when Kenpachi strode past him, his white Haori replaced with a red one with white on the inside. "Kenpachi, do you know when Rukia and Kiba are getting back?" He asked the original Captain. Kenpachi just shook his head as he walked into his office. A few moments later, Ichigo heard Yachiru squeal but thought nothing of it. She squealed a lot, so it was a common occurrence around the Squad 11 barracks. Ichigo shook his head as he walked to his room only to be tackled by Rukia who was wearing her regular Shihakusho in white, like everyone else, but she had red ribbons wrapped around her chest and waist. "Rukia? What are you wearing?" He asked and she smiled.

"I'm wearing my Christmas Modified shihakusho. What else?" She asked before pecking him on the lips. "Did you miss me, my dear strawberry?" She asked and he smiled and held her close to him.

"You tell me midget. Do you think I missed you?" He asked and she smiled as he lifted her up and started to hook her legs around his waist.

"Now hold on Strawberry. Wait till tonight." She said. "You get to open one present early, and you have to chose which present you want." He blinked at her as she hopped down and headed off to her own office to prepare the rest of the presents with Captain Akuma. As soon as she was gone, Ichigo looked around the room and saw hundreds of presents gathered around the room. All of them had "To Ichigo" printed on the side facing him. Half were from Rukia, two were from Kiba, and the rest were from everyone in Soul Society. The biggest box was from Head Captain Yamamoto. "Huh... I guess this is Soul Society's thanks for saving them from Aizen." He said to himself as he sat down in his chair, staring at the presents. Surprisingly, right next to the present from Head Captain Yamamoto was another large box from Byakuya.

"IchiGO!" He heard yelled to the side before he was tackled by a very familiar head of red hair.

"Keigo? What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" the Third Seat asked his friend as his other friends walked around the corner. "Don't tell me Urahara..."

"What did I do this time, Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara asked as he stepped around the corner, Yoruichi right behind him. Ichigo blinked before he realized that all of them were wearing Shihakuso.

"Wait... you guys aren't Soul Reapers now are you?" He asked his friends but Inoue shook her head.

"Nope. We're still alive. It was Kiba-kun's doing." She said as Captain Akuma came around the corner, a smile on his face.

"This is my early present to you. Don't tell Rukia. She'd kill me. Btw... when it comes time for you to open your early present from her, I recommend the big one that she got you." He said before he walked out. Just as he disappeared around the corner, his now red Haori with green on the inside flowing behind him, Ichigo's sisters ran around the corner and grabbed their brother in a bone crushing hug. Ichigo smiled and hugged his sisters as their father and his new girlfriend walked around the corner. Ikumi had been Ichigo's boss for his Temp Jobs, and when she'd met his dad, they'd started going out.

"So, this is where you disappeared too, eh Kurosaki?" She asked and lifted him up by his collar. He groaned a little and the two adults smirked before pulling Ichigo into a hug. "Merry Christmas Kurosaki.

**That Night**

Ichigo looked around the barracks, his friends sitting with his family. Sitting in the courtyard was a tree half the size of the barracks if it had been standing on it's side. Under that tree were all the presents that had been sitting in Ichigo's room and every other empty room in the barracks. He was sitting next to Rukia on the right side of the Captain's Table. Ikkaku was sitting next to Yachiru on the left side of the table. Kiba and Kenpachi were sitting in the middle, on the right and left respectively. Everyone was chatting and talking and generally having a good time. All the chatting stopped when Kiba stood up and looked around. As soon as he'd gotten everyone's attention, he smiled at them all. "Welcome, all members of Squad 11. This is my first Christmas party with you all, and I hope you all enjoy your presents. However... as we have guests here for our newest member, how about we let them give their presents first." He said and everyone turned to Isshin and his family. As soon as Kiba sat down, Isshin stood up and walked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, my boy. You've come so far in so short a time. You're a soul reaper now. And a third seat no less. When I was here, as a Soul Reaper, I was a Captain. You are as close to Captain as you can get without becoming a Captain or Lieutenant. And so, I present to you my most prized possession other than the picture of your mother on the wall of the clinic." Isshin said as he held out the tattered Captain's Haori and shoulder guard used to pin it on. Ichigo looked at his father and gingerly accepted the gift. He didn't say anything, just stepped around the table and for the first time in his recollection since he'd hit High School, hugged his father. Once the embrace ended, Isshin returned to his seat while Ichigo got his Captain's help pinning on the Haori. The underside of it was Maroon, the color of Squad 13. Once he had the coat pinned on, Ikumi stood up and walked towards him, a box in her hands.

"I was thinking of giving you the rest of the month off, but since I really can't give someone who's not working for me anymore any time off, I figured I may as well get you a gift. So here ya go." She said, handing him the box. He smiled at her and opened it, revealing a necklace with a lavender colored Yarrow on a black band. He smiled as he put it on and stood up to shake her hand. She accepted the hand shake and went back to her seat as Karin and Yuzu walked up with their present.

"We couldn't really afford two separate presents, so we pitched in together to get you something." Karin said as Yuzu handed their present to their big brother. Inside was a sculpture of the entire family made from sea-shells and clay. Ichigo smiled at his sisters, walked around the table and hugged them tight, holding them close.

"Thank you so much you two. I'll treasure it always." he said as he held his two sisters close to him before letting them go. The next few presents were from his class mates that had come with his parents. Tatsuki gave him a pair of spiritual pressure enhanced, by Urahara, boxing gloves and his two buddies Mizuiro and Keigo got him a box of old books about the videos and games he used to lone them. The most interesting gift was from Inoue Orihime, who got him a recipe book of her favorite foods. Uryu Ishida got him a bracelet, hand made, with the Soul Society Soul Reaper Skull embroidered into it. Once they were done, it was Ichigo's turn to select his gift. Taking his Captain's advice from earlier, he walked over to the largest gift with his name on it that was addressed from Kiba. Inside was a statue of Rukia in a suggestive pose with nothing but the ribbon from earlier, carved from the same stone, covering her private parts. Ichigo looked over at his girlfriend, who wasn't meeting anyone's eyes with a blush covering her face. Kiba had a smile on his face and one hand on Rukia's shoulder, letting Ichigo know that it had been Rukia's idea. Earlier in the day, he'd chosen his early gift from her, and it had been a large box with a note. The note had been her confession of love for him and an invitation to her room after the party.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know what to say. It's a lovely gift, but... Rukia, you didn't have to pose like this for me." He said and she shook her head.

"I wanted to... it... it was liberating, to be free like that." She said and Kiba chuckled a little. "I... asked the Captain's permission first... before we did the statue." Ichigo nodded and shook his Captain's hand before hugging Rukia tight. Rukia held her lover close before releasing him and letting him pick a couple more presents to open. The other present from Kiba turned out to be a new sheath for Zangetsu. The sheath was black, unlike his original red one. The new sheath had the cross guard etched into it in red, and red binding wrapped around the top and base.

"Thank you Captain. I'll replace Zangetsu's sheath later." Ichigo said and Kiba nodded before gesturing for him to continue opening his presents. When he'd opened all of the presents from the squad, he noticed that the presents from the Captains of other squads weren't there. While he returned to his seat, Ikkaku went to open his presents and Kiba leaned forward to chat with Kenpachi. It was during the chat session with Kenpachi that everyone else started opening their presents. Rukia's presents were all brought up to her, seemingly by the entire squad, she opened them with Ichigo right next to her. Everyone stopped when the main door opened, admitting all of the other Captains from the other squads, carrying gifts. Each Captain held two gifts in their hands. Head Captain Yamamoto had the large one Ichigo had seen earlier and one other, slightly smaller.

"Welcome, Captains of the Soul Society. I see you bring gifts." Kiba said as he stood up to greet the Head Captain. Yamamoto nodded and sat the large box down for Ichigo and the other he set down in front of Rukia. Within a few moments, there were two rows of twenty two gifts for each of them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, as a welcome to Soul Society and a congratulations on joining a true Squad. As well as... my personal thank you... for saving Soul Society as many times as you've done." Head Captain Yamamoto said and stepped up next to the two large gifts. "These are for you and Rukia Kuchiki, as engagement gifts." He said and Rukia looked at him.

"Wh...what did you say...?" She asked and the Head Captain looked at her. "We aren't engaged..." She said and he nodded.

"This I know, but the Kuchiki elders would like it if you were to be engaged to him. So, in my eyes, and the eyes of the other Captains, you two are engaged." The Head Captain said before clearing his throat. "Now, if you would, please open your presents." He said and Ichigo walked around and barely touched his gift when it ripped open, revealing a large stand for Zangetsu. Rukia's opened to show a Oak and Maple armoire for their home when they were officially engaged.

**Later That Night**

Rukia stared at Ichigo as they sat across from each other on his bed. "Byakuya was quite generous with his gift, was he not?" Rukia asked and Ichigo looked at the gift her brother had given him. It was a book shelf complete with novels as well as books of customs in Soul Society and in ancient Japan. Ichigo had at first thought there was a catch, but it was just Byakuya apologizing for all the times he'd misjudged the orange haired Soul Reaper. However, the real gift Ichigo wanted was Rukia. Her present that she'd promised him, an entire night with just her. Rukia blushed when Ichigo reached across the bed and grasped her hand.

"Rukia... instead of talking about this... why don't we have our Christmas." He asked and she smiled, took his hand and pulled her to him. As soon as he was close, she claimed his lips with hers, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed herself close. He held her against him before he locked his lips on hers and pressed himself against her, her body molding to his.

"Ichigo... I don't want to wait... do it before I change my mind..." She said, spreading herself open for him. He kissed her slowly before pushing himself into her slowly. She moaned loud and screamed a bit before pulling him in deeper. He smiled and plunged into her even deeper and faster as they went before he sat back, pulling her up with him and cupping her breasts. Every squeeze had him thrusting harder, every pull he moved faster, and every knead and roll made him go deeper until she started shuddering in his arms. "Ichigo... I'm gonna cum... please fill me..." She begged as she started tensing around him. In a few moments, she arched her back and threw back her head, screaming in pleasure as her orgasm took her over the edge. Ichigo followed soon after, filling her with his seed before the two of them collapsed onto the bed. "Ichigo... I love you..." She moaned as she pressed her head to her lover's chest.

"And I love you Rukia..." He said, holding her close to him as they fell asleep arm in arm.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the Christmas Special for Bleach. Feels kinda short to me, but it's a Christmas Special, and it's a day late... But it's finally here. SO, I hope you all enjoy it. All my loyal fans, I love you all. Please feel free to review. Kinda upsetting that the reviews all stopped after Chapter 10. But hey, I'm keepin' this one going. Enjoy. R&amp;R.<strong>


	25. Chapter 12

**_And we're back. We've been a little busy with getting moved finally, then meeting up with our world of the living lover, and spending a LOOOT of time with old friends. ANYWHO... here's the soul reaper. -dramatic shuffle away- _  
><strong>

**Crazy fuckin' hollow. Anyway, as he said, we're back from moving and spending time with old friends and lover. No, nothing happened. We just slept together. **

**Bow Chicka Bow Wow!**

**NOT LIKE THAT! Stupid Tucker. Yes, I have a special guest today, Tucker from RVB on Rooster Teeth. He's got something to say **

**Red VS Blue has now officially ended, but you can still find every episode from season one, when Church was just Church and things were simple, to Season 10, where crazy bitch Carolina has us following the trail of some old man. If you think you'd like to take a look in the depths of that armor, come on in. Bow Chicka Bow OW!**

**No! Bad Tucker. -_- ANYWAY! As he said, Red VS Blue is over, has been for a while actually, and for all you Halo Fans reading this fanfic, RVB is one of the funniest web shows in history. Left a few people in stitches. Tucker one of them. But anyway, now to the reason we're all here. Tucker, would you be so kind?**

**Sure thing man. Chapter 12: The Quincy Invasion. Bow Chicka Bow WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**Stupid Spartan. Any that want to watch RVB, follow the flying blue speck. If you'd rather do that later, stick around and read about the first half of the Quincy Invasion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Quincy Invasion, Part 1.<strong>

As Kiba spun he was knocked to the ground by three Quincy arrows exploding in his face. Using the smoke as a cue, he shot away, using his flash step and even entering Tentoku to move faster. Tentoku was his version of Shunko, only augmenting the speed of the user, which caused the strikes to hurt even worse and hit harder. He thought he was making good time until his heart lurched and he tripped, slamming headlong into a tower, causing the entire building made of Seki-Seki rock to crumble around him. Part of him knew that Chojuro Sasakibe had just been defeated in battle, by his own Bankai used against him. The other part of him raged about not being there to help his friend's Lieutenant. Dashing into the Squad 11 Barracks, Kiba slipped into his office, and changed his outfit into a normal Shinigami outfit. "What's going on Kiba? Lieutenant Sasakibe's reiatsu just disappeared. What's going on?" Kenpachi asked as he walked into Kiba's office.

"Kenpachi, get to the funeral for Lieutenant Chojuro Sasakibe, then get ready for an invasion." Kiba said before he walked out. As soon as he was out of his office, he used Tentoku to shoot into the training yard, changing his look and summoning Kujaku, his single blade Zanpakuto.

_"I'll call on you when it's time to fight for real, alright Atsui, Myou?" _He said to his two Zanpakuto inside his head. Atsui nodded and Myou closed his eyes, the clearest indication of an affirmative Myou had ever given. As soon as he had Kujaku in his hand, he started sparring with one of the recruits, holding all of his spiritual pressure back to seem like a normal soul reaper. He knew the second the Quincy's arrived, yet he didn't do anything. If he did, he could end the invasion himself, but he knew in his spirit that the soul reapers of Soul Society had to face this themselves. He'd be there to help as best he could, but otherwise, they had to do it themselves. Kenpachi walked out of the barracks a few minutes later.

"Men and women of Squad 11!" He shouted and everyone turned to him. "It seems that Lieutenant Chojuro Sasakibe has been killed in battle. I am going to attend his funeral. You all are allowed to either keep training or take a break to mourn the loss of a powerful soul reaper." He said then he walked out of the barracks to go to the Sokyoku Hill where the funeral was being held. Kiba paused for a second then knocked his opponent flat and walked back into the barracks to mourn, following five or six other members of the squad. It was only a few moments before a Hell Butterfly landed on Rukia's shoulder and she placed it on the newly installed loud speaker system.

"Men and Women of Soul Society. Lieutenant Chojuro Sasakibe has been killed in battle. The members of Squad Zero have abandoned the Soul Society to protect the Soul King, as is their duty. It is unknown who killed Lieutenant Sasakibe, but we are using all means we can muster to find out. As of now, Soul Society is on a Tier One alert. All forces be prepared for an attack at any moment." The Head Captain's voice said over the loud speakers. Several soul reapers scowled about the news of Squad Zero leaving, but everyone else went straight to Tier One Alert, strapping their swords to their belts and keeping one hand on them at all times. Kiba sat in his room meditating for a moment while he readied his spiritual pressure for combat. Rukia walked into his room a moment later as his spiritual pressure released his disguise.

"Captain? I thought Squad Zero left...?" she said and Kiba looked at her.

"I stayed behind to help as best I could, but this fight is one that the Soul Society has to face on their own. Without us. Rukia... I'm going to tell you something that you cannot tell anyone else. Please come in and close the door." He said and she nodded and closed the door then sat down across from him. "Rukia, this is important. You can't tell anyone." He said and she nodded again. "You, Renji, Byakuya and Ichigo are going to be brought to the Reiokyu for healing. Ichigo will be fine, but he'll need more power to face the coming foe. I want you to know that I'll be in the Reiokyu to help you heal. But I'm staying here for now to help as much as I can." He said and she nodded.

"As you say Captain... I'll leave you now so I can prepare." She said then did as she said she would and walked out of his room.

**The Next Day.**

Kiba stood outside the barracks, waiting for further orders from the Head Captain or for the attack to start. A sigh escaped his lips as several members of Squad 12 ran by, looking for ingredients for one of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments. Kiba was dreading the attack because he knew that as a Captain, it was his duty to protect Rukia and Renji, but he knew that he couldn't because they were meant to be nearly killed and taken to the Reiokyu. He just hoped he wouldn't be forced to use Kujaku to fight them. Kurojaku was strong enough, being a Zanpakuto that commanded death itself, Kujaku could end the life of any enemy with barely a touch. He stretched a little and leaned on his spear. Mid stretch, he knew the attack had started when Kenpachi rushed out of the barracks into the thick of a battle between three Quincy and fifty Soul Reapers. Kiba threw his spear into the thick of it and rushed in, drawing his sword as he started to help Kenpachi. He was slightly surprised when he was knocked backwards easily, even more surprised when a second hit sent him rocketing into the barracks.

"Fuck... that actually hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have dropped myself down to Soul Society 10th seat strength." Kiba said to himself as he dashed back into the fray and slid to a stop, clashing his sword with one of the Quincy that tried to kill him before. His sword clashed with her sword and she stared at him.

"Pretty impressive for such a low level soul reaper." She said, pushing hard against his sword. He pretended to strain against her, and she kept just enough pressure on his sword to make it look like she was winning. When she danced backwards, he did the same but pretended to stumble like a rookie. She took the stumble as her chance to nearly drive her sword through his stomach but he glanced her sword away from his stomach with his hilt before dancing out of the way so he wasn't maimed.

"Come on now, I gotta keep my pretty face in tact. Otherwise I've got nothin'." He said and she smirked before slashing at his forehead.

"Your pretty face is all you've got going for you, Soul Reaper." She said and he smirked and slashed clumsily at her belly before slashing straight up at her exposed under arm. She danced out of the way only to block a couple of strikes before taking one in the arm. "How did you manage that?" she asked, holding her sword up.

"Manage what?" He asked, feigning innocence. "Hey, you're hurt. One of your buddies misfire his bow?" He asked and she snarled at him before lunging and aiming another strike at his stomach. He danced to the side and lightly smacked her sword away, feeling the resistance when she tensed up but forcing his spiritual pressure between their blades to send her spinning. As she was spinning, he scored a couple more strikes on her other arm and her leg. She snarled and started flailing at him with her sword and he lightly smacked her sword away before driving his sword through her stomach. She collapsed against him, gasping in pain as his nails became claws and he put pressure on the cut he'd placed earlier. "Feel that? That pain is the pain of defeat and failure... your invasion will fail. And you and all of your friends will die before the end of this." He said, twisting his sword slowly. She gasped in pain, holding back a scream and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You will die first." He said and turned around so she could see behind her. Everything around them had stopped, even Kenpachi's spiritual pressure was frozen. "But you won't die quickly. You'll watch as your friends suffer, and before the first one falls, you will die." He said and he ripped his sword from her stomach and disappeared from her sight as time caught up with her. She watched as Kenpachi had his fun, cutting her friends to shreds without killing them until he removed the head of one of them and destroyed the other three completely. Her last sight was Kenpachi baring down on her as she fell at his feet, dead, just as her friends died a moment after her, exactly as the soul reaper had said.

**Kiba's Actual Location.**

****Kiba stood next to Head Captain Yamamoto, his sword ready as several soul reapers appeared behind them, as still other spiritual pressures disappeared. Kiba was stunned when, not long after the Quincy he'd fought died, Kenpachi's spiritual pressure disappeared. "I think it's time, Shige. Go. I'll go help Ichigo." He said and Head Captain Yamamoto nodded and shot from the Squad 1 Barracks quickly as Kiba launched into the air, opened a Garganta, and slammed into a cage made of spiritual pressure, containing Ichigo. "Ichigo. Wake up. Damn it, I said wake up!" He said, punching the cage and getting a slight jolt on both sides. Ichigo snapped awake and looked at him.

"Kiba. What's happened? Is Rukia ok? What about Renji? What happened in Soul Society?" He asked and Kiba smiled.

"Go find out for yourself." Kiba said before he shattered the first section of bars then shot backwards, leaving his after image to do the rest. He could sense that Shige was in trouble. As he shot out of the Garganta, he activated Tentoku and shot past hundreds of Quincy and Soul Reaper battle pairs, arriving in an area where Shige was summoning an army of flaming skeletons with his Bankai. That's when Kiba noticed the heat. Just as Kiba stopped just out of range of the skeletons, Shige cut down his opponent, who seemed to die. Ending his Bankai, Shige sheathed his sword and turned to see Kiba. A smile spread across Kiba's face before he froze.

"You did well... Stern Ritter "Y", The Yourself. Loyd Royd's R." Juha Bach said from behind Shige. Kiba started towards him before Juha Bach destroyed his subordinate completely with a Quincy power Kiba'd never seen before. He stopped and watched as the smoke cleared, revealing a crater that went pretty deep. "What is under the Squad 1 Barracks?" Juha Bach asked and both of the Soul Reapers froze. "I came to meet Sosuke Aizen. I came to ask him to be part of my army as a special War Potential, but he refused. More's the pity, but we have all the time in the world in front of us. Have you used up all of your power?"

"Shut up!" Shige yelled and started towards Bach. "Bankai!" He yelled, but Juha Bach held up one of their medallions and sealed Shige's bankai.

"It's not that we cannot steal your bankai. Your power is just to large for anyone but myself to handle." He said as he slid the medallion into his pocket. "That is why I asked Royd not to do anything until I arrived. What should I do now? Use your bankai to revive your fallen men... Shigekuni 'Genryusai'."

"Bastard!" Shige yelled and rushed forward. Juha Bach summoned a giant Cross Bow in the air and fired it at Shige, but Kiba shot forward and destroyed the bolt with his sword, getting launched back into one of the buildings in the resulting explosion.

"Farewell... Shigekuni Yamamoto." Bach said and Kiba shot forward, his sword drawn.

"_**SHIGE!"** _he yelled as he rushed forward to intercept the sword, his hollow form peeking through as one of his eyes turned blood red and the Sclera turned black. He didn't quite make it before Juha Bach's sword cleaved Shige in two diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. As soon as Kiba reached him, he slammed Kujaku into Juha Bach's sword, his own sword having entered Bankai half way to his friend. Tears spilled from Kiba's eyes as he pushed Bach back, his Soul Reapers garb fading and revealing his Squad Zero uniform. "Juha Bach, I will destroy you." He said before he felt an even more massive spiritual pressure than even his own appear.

"Ah... the Squad Zero has arrived." Bach said, shooting around Kiba and slashing at his back. His Squad Zero uniform deflected the strike, his Kujaku Bankai being much like the robes of Death, like steel. Just as Bach got away, Ichigo shot out of the now gaping hole above Soul Society and shot to the ground below, landing near Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's as far as this chapter goes. Next chapter will be Ichigo VS Juha Bach while Kiba goes back to Hueco Mundo to not only... well, you'll see next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. I had trouble deciding on whether Kiba should be furious or shocked that Shigekuni died, so I kinda chose a saddened rage. He just watched his first friend when he came to Soul Society die and couldn't do anything to save him. The tears were a mixture of pain at losing his friend and rage towards Bach for killing his friend. Anyway... R&amp;R this chapter, I'll be back with the next one... probably in a week or so. If not, it's because I've FINALLY started working and no longer have all the time in the world.<strong>


	26. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I'm back. And today, I have a new special guest. Care to introduce yourself?**

**My name is Nathaniel Thorne, Spartan Second in Command of Majestic Team. I'm here to tell you all that Spartan Ops Episode 9 is here on Monday, February 11, 2013.**

**Uh... yeah. What he said, all official like. Thorne, we really need to work on your people skills. But, as he said, Spartan Ops Episode 9 is here on Monday, February 11, for all of you Halo Fans. Anyways, I'M here to let you all know that this chapter is going to be a little different. It's coming up on Valentine's Day, and since I skipped the New Years Holiday Chapter, I figure I should do the Valentine's Day one now. I'm doing it ahead of time because it may come right down to it that this chapter isn't here UNTIL Valentine's Day, and if that's so, for what Thorne and I said about Spartan Ops, the episode is already here and everyone's already kicked ass. So here's the Valentine Chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Quincy Invasion, Part 2.<strong>

Kiba stared at Genryusai's body as Bach clashed swords with Ichigo, his Squad Zero uniform fading back to normal as he used his Kido powers to erect a barrier around himself and Genryusai's remains. The barrier wasn't to ensure Genryusai would survive, it was to keep the other Quincy's from defiling his body. Ichigo seemed to be holding his own until Bach used a Bankai he'd stolen from one of the soul reapers he'd fought. When Ichigo went down, Bach drove his sword through the young Soul Reapers neck, or so everyone thought. Kiba used his own spiritual pressure to take a closer look and saw that Ichigo's blood veins had hardened into a barrier. He'd discovered his mother's powers, the powers of a Quincy. Kiba couldn't hear was Bach said, but he knew from the look on the Quincy King's face that he was confused. Kiba smirked and felt the first jolt of impact against the barrier. Turning around, he saw three large Quincy that all looked the same pounding on the barrier. When he looked closer, he saw that it was only one Quincy moving at lightning speeds. Acting quickly, he slid a paper thin segment of barrier out like a blade and the Quincy that was pounding on the barrier's bisected himself as he ran through the blade. As soon as the Quincy fell, Kiba drew the blade back in.

After the blade was once again part of the barrier, Kiba turned back around and saw Bach doubled over, blood dribbling from his lip. A second Quincy appeared and said something to Bach and the two of them left. Ichigo stood up soon after and walked over to Kiba just as Kiba shattered the barrier. As soon as the barrier was gone, every Quincy in the area left and the Soul Reapers who had survived the initial attack came to investigate the disappearance of their Head Captain's Spiritual Pressure. Some of the female soul reapers broke into tears and the men did their best to fight them back, but everyone present knew that the survivors took top priority. Once they collected themselves, they went about getting the wounded to the Squad 4 Barracks. Rukia and Renji went first, followed shortly after by Byakuya and Kenpachi, as well as several hundred other Soul Reapers and one Quincy who would be held for questioning. The thought on everyone's mind was similar though. "Who will take Head Captain Yamamoto's place?"

****Squad 1 Barracks. Around the Broken Ryujin-Jaka****

"The Head Captain's body could not be found... it, along with everything else, had been annihilated by the enemy." Jushiro Ukitake said in the Squad 1 Barracks as everyone stared at Shigekuni's broken sword. Kiba leaned against a wall apart from the group, not speaking, utterly silent, his usually slicked back hair falling around his face, disheveled. His mask was gone and everyone could clearly see a five o'clock shadow on his cheeks, as well as dark rings under his blood shot eyes. The only other Captain not present was Unohana, as she was ordered by the Head Captain to remain in her barracks. Just as that revelation sank in to everyone's souls, a messenger arrived at the door.

"Reporting in. Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain of Squad Eleven, Zaraki Kenpachi have both survived. But it will be difficult for them to resume duties as Captains. We are unsure if they will even awake..." The messenger said before Soi-Fon interrupted.

"Leave!" She shouted and the Messenger flinched. "That's the last thing I want to here right now! Don't you get it!? The Head Captain is Dead! I don't need you adding on top of that!" She yelled and Kiba flinched. Jushiro stared at Soi-Fon in understanding, his own heart saying the same thing as her lips.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing yourself." Kensei Muguruma said, staring at Soi-Fon. After the Winter War, he'd become a Captain again.

"Embarrassing myself!? I know about the grudge you had against the old man! You're probably doing cartwheels inside yourself now that he's gone!" Soi-Fon retorted.

"Say that again...!" Kensei threatened, his hand going to his Zanpakuto. Kiba tensed, his two swords readying themselves to enter his hands until another Captain spoke up.

"That's enough Soi-Fon!" Sajin Komamura yelled and everyone in the room, except the Messenger who had slipped out during the yelling, froze. "You think you're the only one who wants to yell right now?!" He shouted and Soi-Fon looked at him, her eyes filled with pain. The other three Captains who hadn't spoken stared at the floor, their eyes sunken in with pain.

"O-k. Ok, ok, ok, ok. Everyone to their neutral corners." Shunsui Kyoraku said and everyone looked to him, Kiba relaxing as he did so. "After a sorry display like that, the old man normally would have slapped all the offending parties. Whining and sniveling in front of his belongings like this, he's probably turning over in his grave right now."

"Kyoraku, you bastard..." Soi-Fon started but Kyoraku wasn't finished.

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads was not established for us to mourn over the dead or lament the destruction of the Soul Society. We are the Shields of Soul Society." He said and everyone stared at him, the serious look on his face showing them that he meant every word he said, as if the Head Captain himself was saying it to him. "We will, one step at a time, move forward. We are the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." He said and Kiba smiled a little, something Soi-Fon didn't miss, before he turned and walked from the room, his old Captain's coat hanging on a peg beside the Head Captain's desk. Confused by his actions, and pretty sure no one would miss her after her outburst, Soi-Fon slipped from the room and followed him as stealthily as she could. A few meters away from the Squad 1 Barracks, he stopped and she slipped behind a pillar. Peeking out, she saw that he was gone and swore to herself, turning back around and nearly jumping, uncharacteristic for her, when she saw him standing right in front of her.

"It's not like you to sneak around Soi-Fon." He said and she nodded a little.

"I know, but I figured they wouldn't miss me after my outburst and you looked upset in there. Figured you might want some company on your walk." She said and he nodded and gestured for her to follow him. Walking out from behind the pillar, they headed down the street towards one of the many sake bars, amazed that Kyoraku wasn't there already after what had happened. "So... I thought..."

"That Squad Zero had left, leaving all of you to fend for yourselves? They did, in a way. Captain Genryu told me that this fight was one that Soul Society had to face on their own. Apparently, Head Captain Yamamoto took that seriously. He didn't want to rely on Ichigo or anyone else from the World of the Living in this fight, thought he could shoulder the burden of defending Soul Society on his own. He even..." Kiba started to say before he felt a massive spiritual pressure appear. His face fell a little and he seemed to slump as realization dawned on him. Captain Genryu had sent _them. _"You'd better get to the Spirit Wall. Captain Genryu sent someone you need to assume is Squad Zero. In fact, don't assume. As of this moment, none of you here in Soul Society know who Squad Zero really was." He said and snapped his fingers in her face, his uniform changing to one of a normal Soul Reaper and every member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, with the exceptions of Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, forget what the Real Squad Zero looked like.

****Reiokyu, At the Tenchuren Original Location** **

"Alright, here's the deal you five. You are representing Squad Zero, that's why you have those coats. You are _borrowing _my Tenchuren. You are to get Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakuto. If you do not retrieve all of these people, you will not get to do this again, is that understood?" Rayne said, staring at Osho, Senjumaru, Kirio, Tenjiro, and Oetsu. All five of them were soldiers of his that he had trained, sort of house keepers that kept his home clean and defended it when he was away. Every member of Squad Zero had five "Keepers", as they were called, and those Keepers defended the castles of Squad Zero's members as well as kept it clean. Just as they agreed and entered the Tenchuren, Rayne sent them off and Kiba reappeared. "Hey, just in time. I just sent my little minions off."

"Good. The members of Soul Society will think they are us, so don't worry to much." Kiba said before using Tentoku to rush to his own home, where he would administer Spiritual Pressure Training. "It's time to finish the war between Soul Reapers and Quincy, and this time... we'll exterminate them all." He said to himself as he entered his palace, aptly named Jigoku, or Hell. Any normal Soul Reaper who entered there stood little to no chance of coming out sane.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one seems a little short. And, the little last bit, where I reveal the name of my home as Jigoku and a little tidbit of what happens to any who enter there. So, next Chapter will be the arrival of Ichigo and the other's in the Reiokyu. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I kind of got lost as to what I was going to do since I'm trying to focus on Kiba instead of Ichigo so we can get a different view of the story. Anyway, R&amp;R, and I'll update soon, I promise.<strong>


	27. Chapter 14

**And here's Chapter 14 of Soul Society's Strongest. Sorry if you guys feel it's a bit late. In this chapter, Ichigo and the other's arrive in the Reiokyu to receive healing. First area is going to be Hikaru's, with the blood spring to restore spiritual pressure. So please, enjoy stage one, Healing Springs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Hikaru's Kingdom. Iyashi.<strong>

Hikaru stood at the door of her palace just as the Tenchuren arrived at her home. Ichigo exited the Tenchuren with Senjumaru right behind him carrying his friends. "Welcome to Iyashi. Please, come this way. Senjumaru, if you would please remove the clothing of the other three and place them there." Hikaru said, gesturing to a small stream leading into the palace. Ichigo stared up at the enormous palace in front of him with his mouth agape. "Kurosaki, if you would follow me please?" She said as she opened the doors to the palace. He stepped in after her and nearly passed out. The room was so humid he could barely breath, and as soon as he walked in, he felt as though his pores had opened up and released a flood of sweat. Hikaru herself walked through the room with a brisk pace that he found himself running to keep up. "Please remove your clothing and get in the hot spring. I will join you shortly." She said as she left to give him the privacy he needed to undress. A blush crept up Ichigo's cheeks before he decided that she didn't mean anything by it. She was with Kiba and he was with Rukia, so she wouldn't do anything. When he'd finished undressing, he walked outside and climbed into the hot spring. Shortly after, Hikaru came out wrapped in a towel and climbed into the hot spring with him.

"So... why a hot spring? Why here?" Ichigo asked her and she looked at him.

"My home is called Iyashi, Healing. These hot springs are what the one in Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara's playground were derived from, save for that one." She said, pointing at one that looked as though it was boiling blood. "That hot spring is aptly called the Boiling Blood Hell. Unlike this one, it replaces damaged Spiritual pressure. After you get out of this hot spring, you will enter that one. We will be here for three days, in either this hot spring or that one. When those three days have passed, the four of you will be fully recharged and ready to move on to the next palace." She said and Ichigo looked at her.

"Us four?" He asked just as Byakuya floated by. The hot spring was apparently much larger than it looked, because he kept floating by, his injuries seeming to heal as Ichigo watched, the eye that had been destroyed by battle re-growing as if nothing had happened. At that same moment, Hikaru pulled Renji out of the pool next to her like he was a carrot with red leaves. A moment later, Rukia bobbed to the surface. At least, her head and ass did. Ichigo blushed a little, seeing his lovers ass out for everyone to see. Ichigo stared at his three friends then turned to watch Byakuya and gasped when he slipped into a small tunnel that closed behind him. "Uh... what is that?" He asked and she looked at the opening to the tunnel.

"That leads to a circuit system of the water from each hot spring. Byakuya is a special case and he needs to remain in that tunnel system for one hour. I assure you, they can breath just fine while submerged. One moment." She said then grabbed Renji's hair and flung him into the Boiling Blood Hell spring. Ichigo yelped in surprise. "He'll be fine. One of my men will put him back in one of these other ponds soon enough. You, Ichigo, will not require the Blood Spring, nor will Rukia, as you two have been specially called to Kiba's castle. Both of you will be changed when you arrive there, for the better or for the worse, we don't know. But we do know this. After this war, you four will be required to remain here under one of the members of Squad Zero until such a time as we deem you ready to return to Soul Society." She said and Ichigo nodded.

"So... let me see if I understand this... the spring we're in drains spiritual pressure, and the Blood Spring restores it... right?" Hikaru nodded. "So... Rukia and I will not enter the Blood Spring, so we'll be completely drained of our spiritual pressure, and we have to go from here to another castle?" She nodded and he sighed. "How? If we can't flash-step, we can't get there. And we can't flash-step without spiritual pressure. Only Quincy and Full Bringers can do that."

"I will send you there. You won't have to flash step, and Kiba will be there to receive you. In fact, it's high time you two moved to the next hot spring. This one is to full of dirty spiritual pressure. Come. Byakuya will be transferred to the blood spring in time because the tunnel system leads into the blood spring. You get Rukia, I'll have drinks brought to you. I have other things I need to do, and I will have some of my men out here to watch over you and alert you when it's time to move on." She said as she stood up and adjusted her towel so as not to show herself to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and picked up Rukia, holding her tight against him as she led them to the next hot spring, this one seeming to be made of ice.

"Uh... that one looks cold." He said and she walked to it and pushed her hand through the ice and threw some of the water on him. The spring water was surprisingly warm for the top to be covered in ice.

"This one is specially created for myself. The ice helps to keep the warm water from releasing the steam until such a time as steam is needed. Please, climb in and place Rukia on her back on top of the ice gently. Over a short period of time, she will sink through the ice and be held in the water so the injuries to her back can heal. Enjoy yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki, because when you arrive at Kiba's palace... you won't have the time to relax." She said then slipped off, leaving him to climb into the frozen spring with Rukia. When he was in it, he sank through the ice quickly and sat down, laying Rukia down on the ice on her back. Just as Hikaru had said, she sank through the ice quickly, but the ice, just as quickly, reformed around her and held her in place, only a few spots open to release steam. The same thing happened with Ichigo, and just as quickly as Rukia's breasts were covered, one of Hikaru's Keepers walked outside with drinks. One was for Ichigo, a glass of coca-cola, Ichigo's favorite drink in the World of the Living. The other was a small glass and a can of cherry cola. Ichigo didn't know that Rukia liked cherry cola, but now that he did, he'd get it for her more often.

"Madam Kuchiki will awaken soon, Master Kurosaki. When she does, we have a drink here for her. Please, enjoy your time here until you have to go to Lord Kiba's palace." She said before she walked back towards the main yard. Ichigo swallowed before he took a drink of his soda and leaned back, watching Rukia heal. It wasn't much longer before her eyes fluttered open and she jerked to a sitting position.

"Thirsty?" He asked, holding out the can of cherry cola. She snatched it from his hand and gulped down probably half of the can. When she finished, she sucked in a deep breath and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked and he shrugged.

"All I know is that we're somewhere called Iyashi in a place called the Reiokyu." He said and she paled.

"W-w-we're in the Soul King's Garden?" She said and he nodded. "Sugoi... this place is more amazing than I'd heard. Why are we here though?" She asked and Hikaru climbed into the hot spring with them.

"You are here to heal from your wounds after the battle with Juha Bach and his associates." She said and Rukia looked at her.

"Captain Ranpu? Were you injured as well?" Hikaru giggled and shook her head. "Then... why are you here?"

"This is my home, Rukia. And it is almost time for you two to be moving on to the next area. I'm sorry, but you have to face the next stage alone. You will arrive together, but when you arrive, you will be separated. Be prepared to face something that will change your lives forever." She said and as she said it, two men wearing armor plated shirts grabbed them, garbed them in their soul reaper uniforms and threw them towards another palace higher up above them. "Kazuo, Kazuhiro, you may now take off your wet armor." She said and the two men who'd thrown Ichigo and Rukia pulled off their shirts and the two outfits crashed to the ground.

"If it wasn't for those super-reiatsu shirts, we'd have been torn to shreds. I don't understand how Miss Hikaru does it. Or even how those kids did it. The Healing Waters of the White Blood Springs are the strongest healing method in Soul Society and the Reiokyu." Kazuo said before he and Kazuhiro went back to their rooms in the palace. Hikaru watched them go before lifting her hand out of the water. On her hand was a small scar. It had been caused my Ichigo who, on instinct when he'd been lifted from the water, had lashed out and struck her hand with enough force that it had dislocated two of her fingers.

"That Ichigo... he sure is a surprising one... I didn't think he could have that much speed and spiritual pressure left over... but he really did surprise me..." She said to herself then looked up to Kiba's palace. "He may even surprise Kiba... I just hope they can escape his Labyrinth without falling to temptation." She said before leaning back and relaxing in the hot spring.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Chapter 14, Iyashi. I hope you all enjoyed it, because the next chapter will either scare or surprise you. Or... better yet... the next chapter will thrill you so much that you'll never stop reading until this fan-fic is over and then you'll beg me for more. Anyway, I'm so glad this one's over. Hikaru gave us a sort of sneak peek at Kiba's palace. His method comes with a test. I hope you'll enjoy it. R&amp;R this chapter and I'll get to work on the next one. But please... review this story again. The reviews have kinda... died off as of late and that hurts a little. Anyways, R&amp;R, and I'll fill you in on the next chapter. :D<strong>


	28. Chapter 15

**And the long awaited Chapter 15 is now here. ... That's all I got. Enjoy Chapter 15 while I think of new ways to open up the stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Kiba's Kingdom, Jigoku.<strong>

Ichigo and Rukia landed lightly in the next area and saw several hundred swords littering the ground. Closer to the palace was an entire army of warriors wielding Zanpakuto and training. In the middle of all of them, standing with his arms crossed, wearing his standard Squad Zero outfit and face mask. The two soul reapers walked up the path, spiritual pressure rolling off of their bodies with each step. As they reached the warriors, each one stopped and looked at them, their swords lowering to their sides. When they reached Kiba, every warrior that was training stopped and Kiba looked at them with a smirk hidden behind his mask. Looking into his eyes, Ichigo and Rukia could tell that this Kiba was not their friend. This Kiba was the ruler of this kingdom, and a member of Squad Zero. "Welcome, Ichigo, Rukia. To my Kingdom, Jigoku." He said and Ichigo swallowed the deep gasp he almost let loose at the name of Kiba's kingdom. Kiba chuckled and clapped his hands together twice, at which point several of the warriors disappeared and their swords sprang to life, releasing the spirits sealed within them. All of them were women dressed in white Togas that barely covered one breast and left the other completely hidden.

"Girls, please take these two to their rooms and get them dressed. We have no time to waste, and they need to start on their test. Now." He said and the swords grabbed the two soul reapers and led them through the castle passed two gigantic doors that were side by side. Coming from the other side of the doors, each soul reaper heard something different. Rukia could hear the crying of a young child, but Ichigo could hear several things at once. The crying of his mother, his sisters, and even his father.

"Wait... what was that?" Ichigo asked as the sounds faded the farther from the doors the two soul reapers got. Before long the sounds were silent and the swords led the two soul reapers into separate rooms. The swords that had been leading Ichigo left him with some bindings and a white Shihakusho before they departed the room. Rukia's guides, however, remained with her, helping her undress until she was wearing nothing before one of them led her over to a bath that had been prepared for her ahead of time. As soon as she was in the bath, one of the swords started combing Rukia's hair and cleaning her body. When she was done, Rukia was surprised to see just how much dirt was covering her body. Climbing out of the bath, she realized that the dirt wasn't dirt at all but it was corrupt spiritual pressure. As soon as she was out of the bath, she seemed to dry instantly as the swords garbed her in a white shihakusho, leaving Rukia's underwear on the floor where it fell. Once dressed, the two swords led Rukia from her room just as Ichigo exited his. As soon as Ichigo left his room, the four swords that had guided them earlier led them back to the two large doors which now stood silent.

"My home is known as Jigoku, behind these doors stand the twin Jigoku Meiro... Hell Labyrinths. Your task is simple. Make it through the labyrinth, alive..." Kiba said and Ichigo looked at him.

"What's the catch?" He asked and Kiba smiled.

"There is no catch. Well... not much of one... You must not give in to temptation. If you do, you will be sealed away in this Labyrinth forever. You begin, now." Kiba said before he smacked the edges of the doors and the entire giant door swung inwards, revealing two identical openings to Labyrinths. As soon as the doors were open, Ichigo and Rukia were pushed into each labyrinth and the doors slammed shut behind them. One of the swords approached Kiba and looked up at her creator.

"Will they be ok?" She asked him and he smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah. Those two have a lot more going for them than just their looks. They've got their families... and each other. But those labyrinths hold more challenges than any soul reaper should ever have to face. They'll need all of their strength and resolve to face them." He said and the sword smiled up at him.

**With Ichigo.**

Ichigo stared ahead as the doors slammed shut behind him. As soon as the doors were shut, he could hear the screams and cries of his family again, as well as other cries hidden beneath those. Cries he didn't recognize. Following them, knowing that he didn't have Zangetsu with him anymore, Ichigo was cautious in case they were a trap. As he drew closer to the cries he recognized as his mother's, he stopped and pressed his back against the wall and peeked around the corner. The cries were still farther on, but the strange cries were coming from the other direction and they seemed to be drawing closer. The closer they got, the more Ichigo could make out what was being said. The cries were garbled, broken up, and hard to understand, but mixed in with the cries were the sounds of "Mother!" and "Father!" like a child lost at a store looking for his parents. Ichigo stood where he was for a moment before he turned the corner and ran in the direction of his mother's cries. He wanted to see his mother one last time before completing this challenge.

**With Rukia.**

Rukia started walking into her labyrinth as soon as the doors closed. Not far ahead was a straight path, but that path also branched off in two different directions. Straight ahead, Rukia could see another door, but she knew better than to take the easy way out, especially when dealing with labyrinths. Kiba had specifically said Labyrinth, not maze, indicating to her that this particular challenge would change and alter as she went through. She had to be ready for anything, and without Sode No Shirayuki at her side she only had her skill with Kido to rely on. Stopping at the four way path, Rukia was glad she didn't head straight out. Straight ahead, curled up in front of the door, was an enormous black dog. She could tell it was sleeping, but knowing the tests and challenges of a labyrinth, she knew that eventually, she'd have to face it, and she wouldn't be able to use her Kido against it. Deciding on the not so easy path, she turned to the left and headed down the path leading to the crying voice that she'd heard earlier.

**Back with Ichigo.**

Ichigo stopped at another corner and looked around the corner just a little and froze. Standing, not ten feet from the corner, was his mother. Not Grand Fisher's illusion, not a kido spell made to distract him. His mother, alive and un harmed, was standing ten feet away from him. Slowly, he started to approach her before a voice in the back of his mind told him to stop. It was a voice he didn't recognize, but somehow he felt like he'd known the voice for his entire life. The voice kept telling him to get away, to run as far and as fast away from her as he could. _"I have to know that she forgives me..." _He thought to himself and the voice quieted and Ichigo felt a feeling of acceptance. Once the presence in the back of his mind went away, he touched his mother's shoulder. She turned around, a smile lit her tear streaked face, and she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Ichigo, my little boy... you've grown up so much... You're so handsome..." She said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Ichigo smiled and embraced his mother for a moment before she held him at arms length. "Ichigo... you don't need to apologize for anything... when we were attacked by Grand Fisher, I threw myself between the two of you to protect you... it was your spiritual pressure he sensed, but it wasn't your fault I died... I would have done the same for any child with Reiatsu sensitivity, because that's what I do... I mean... just like you... I would have given my life to protect the people I cared about... That's what being a Quincy is all about Ichigo... Quincy were not created to destroy Hollows, we were born to protect the world of the Living from the Hollows the Soul Reapers couldn't stop in time. Remember that as you continue on in this labyrinth, my love... because that just might save your life." She said before she shone a bright, bluish white, much like a Quincy weapon, and flew into Ichigo's chest. Deep within himself, Ichigo felt something stirring. For a moment, he thought it was happiness, until he realized that his mother's spirit had awoken the Quincy powers locked away deep inside of him. Concentrating much like Uryu did when summoning his bow, Ichigo focused his spiritual pressure into his hand and summoned a bow comprised of spiritual pressure. A way to defend himself from any hostile tests in this maze.

**Back with Rukia.**

Rukia walked down the path way of the labyrinth, waiting for any sign that it might be changing around her and listening to the crying. As she drew closer to the sound, she determined that they were the sounds of a crying baby pleading for it's mother. Not knowing what else was in the Labyrinth, Rukia picked up the pace and rounded a corner. As soon as she did, the crying stopped and she saw a young girl sitting on the ground wearing a ragged old Shihakusho keikogi. Walking to the girl, Rukia crouched down and touched her shoulder. The girl had bright orange hair, much like Ichigo's, and when she spun around and looked at Rukia, the older girl barely had time to stifle a gasp. The young girl had Ichigo's hair and Rukia's eyes and baring. Picking her up, Rukia felt some deep connection with the child. The girl clung to Rukia's keikogi and her crying stopped completely. "It's ok Mommy... I knew you'd find me..." the girl said and Rukia froze. As soon as Rukia regained her composure, she heard a low growling behind her. Turning around and holding her hand out for a Shakaho, Rukia saw two gigantic wolf like Hollows standing not three feet away from her. "Mommy... what's wrong...?" The little girl asked and Rukia just smiled a little.

"It's ok honey... everything's going to be ok." She said before, instead of blasting them with her Shakaho, Rukia turned and ran down the pathway, the wolf hollows hot on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that for that chapter. How's THAT for TWO cliff hangers in one ending. Next chapter will be a little longer than this one and it will have two more revelations for Ichigo and another revelation for Rukia. But seriously, how's that for Masaki's spirit awakening Ichigo's latent Quincy powers. Don't worry, I have a plan for that, Ichigo remains a Soul Reaper in my fan fiction. And with Rukia, the little girl being her daughter. No, she's not Renji's child for all of you RenjiRukia lovers... Not my favorite pairing... :I Anyway... yeah. The little girl plays in a LOT in Rukia's Challenge, you'll just have to wait for the next to revelations from Ichigo. Oh, little spoiler for the next chapter... the first revelation is not from a member of his family. You'll have to wait and see. R&R, and I'll update soon.**


	29. Chapter 16

**Ok. So first up, we have a little bit of news. First bit... I got a job. I'm now working at the local Walmart in Riverton, Wyoming. I started yesterday morning, working in the Deli. Second bit... I am currently looking for... -sigh- A beta reader... I've taken so many writing classes, you would think I'd know how to critique my own literature, right? Well, apparently not, because one of my stories, which is currently on Chapter 2, working on Chapter 3, only has ONE fuckin' review... when so far the other two have a review for each chapter... -.- What the fuck happened people? I'm not looking for a beta reader, I'm good enough on my own. If you don't like it, I understand because not everyone out there are Bleach and Naruto fans... Hell, it's getting to the point for me where Bleach and Naruto are both pretty monotonous. HOWEVER, that does not mean I'm not going to be one of the most excited fans in the world when Bleach FINALLY returns to America... So I really don't have a second bit of information. I have a complaint. Start making reviews please? My Naruto fanfic that's technically the first in the series of so far three, has only gotten a single review. Annoyed... slightly... Come on guys. I thought you liked my stuff... -.- Anyway, final bit of information before I start up on this story... Seeing as how ninety-nine percent of the time... when I say I'll "Update soon" I never do... I have come to the conclusion that, not only am I incredibly lazy... I'm going to stop saying "I'll update soon" at the end of every chapter... You'll get it when you get it. If you wanna bitch, feel free. Anyway... let's start up with Chapter 29.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Jigoku Meiro; Second Look.<strong>

Ichigo sat against a wall wondering just how long he'd been inside this labyrinth. As far as he knew, he'd been in this thing for at least a day. His bow had long since disappeared and all he knew was that to summon it, he needed to focus his spiritual pressure into his palm. Sighing, he stood up and started walking down the path he'd chosen the previous night, a sense of urgency drawing him that way. He didn't know why he wanted to go that particular direction. As he neared what he thought was his destination, his hand started to quiver. A moment later, his Quincy Bow appeared in his hand and he stared at the corner he would have to go around to reach where he was going. Swallowing his nervousness he spun around the corner and aimed his bow down the way. Seeing it was empty, he lowered his bow, not realizing that the being that had drawn him that way was behind him. He realized that when he felt a heavy spiritual pressure behind him. Turning just a little, he saw bright yellow eyes and a black mask. Ducking under a swung blade, he rolled forward as the creature slid over his head.

"So... you've come..." The thing said and Ichigo looked at it. It was a Hollow wearing black armor and a white mask. It didn't seem to have a hole in its chest, and it had long, flowing orange hair. Its arms were blades and it looked like it had bull like horns. When it turned around, Ichigo saw that its mask was the same as his Hollow Forms mask. "I was dubbed White, by my creator, Sosuke Aizen, and his accomplices, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. Nearly 29 years ago today, I attacked Soul Reapers in a town on the outskirts of your home, Karakura. I killed several Soul Reapers before a captain named Isshin Shiba arrived and held me off. I was ultimately defeated by a female Quincy by the name of Masaki Kurosaki. She sacrificed herself to save the Captain, and managed to defeat me with a compressed Quincy Bow, much like the one in your hand." The Hollow said before looking at Ichigo. "I was created as a test subject for Sosuke Aizen to determine the success of his Hollowfication experiments. You were the success of that experiment, though not one Aizen was expecting. The lie you were told, that Aizen planned everything from the time you were a child, was just that. A lie. You are better than that, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are better than me." The Hollow said before it faded away. When it was finally gone, Ichigo's Quincy bow turned black, just like his Getsuga Tenshou when he used his mask or entered Bankai. As it turned black, he felt a part of him deep inside waking up again. Holding his hand in front of his face, Ichigo focused his spiritual pressure before pulling his hand away, his mask forming on his face again.

"Now, that's more like it." Ichigo said as his mask faded. He turned down the next pathway, wondering about the changes to his bow now that it was black. Just to test it, he fired an arrow down the pathway. It too was black and when it reached and intersection, it stopped, split into three, and fired down all three pathways. Ichigo smiled as he felt the arrows dissipate as they got farther from him. "I'll have to work on that. But first, I'm gonna go down the left path. Just like last time, something is drawing me that way.. so it's probably something important." He said as he turned and started walking down the pathway to the left. It wasn't long before he saw that he would now be going up a flight of stairs. Sighing, wishing he didn't have to climb stairs, he started up but the step he put his foot on seemed to move backwards and down, into the ground, as if he wasn't supposed to go this way. Glaring at the steps, like that would do anything, Ichigo ran up four steps only to find himself still on the ground. "Ok... then maybe I'll go the other way." Ichigo said before turning around and heading in the new direction he chose. That path was a straight shot down a hallway that didn't seem to have a lot of energy at all. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed a door at the far end. Walking towards it, he pushed it open and found himself outside.

"Looks like you beat it eh, Ichigo?" He heard someone ask and spun around to see a woman he didn't recognize, dressed in Shinigami robes, with a Zanpakuto at her belt. She had a hair style a lot like his little sister's. Like Karin's. "Ichigo, don't you recognize me?" She asked and he shook his head. "Well it hasn't been that long since you last saw me. You were only at Dad's last weekend." She said and he looked at her.

"You're... Karin...?" He asked and she nodded then her face turned serious and she pushed him to the side and drew her sword.

"Stay down, Ichigo." She said, holding her sword between herself and a large group of Hollows. Ichigo stared at her then looked at the Hollows. Each Hollow was an Adjuchas. "I'll be done in a second or two." She said and held her sword straight in front of her. "Howl, Tengetsu!" She yelled and her sword let out a piercing wail before it glowed a bright white, encasing Karin completely in swirling smoke. When the smoke cleared, her Shihakusho had slight white marks around her arms and legs and a single white stripe down the front. When her sword stopped shining, the blade of it looked more like a butcher knife than Zangetsu ever had. Her sword looked more like a giant meat cleaver, the blade on it seeming to expand downwards toward the ground. She smirked and jumped into the air and dropped her sword, the blade giving out a scream as it slashed through one Adjuchas and destroyed four more. Ichigo stayed exactly where he was, watching as his little sister, all grown up, ripped through Adjuchas like they were nothing more than standard strength Hollows. When she was done, there were bits and pieces of Adjuchas everywhere. Those slowly faded as she landed and her sword entered its scabbard. "Big brother, you need to remember who you are. You are Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Shiba. You need to remember who and what you really are. And only you can decide that." She said before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. "You are my big brother." She said before she and the rest of the field disappeared and Ichigo found himself in the labyrinth again.

Once the field had completely disappeared, Ichigo felt a surge of energy and summoned his bow. Instead of a bow, a sword made of spiritual pressure appeared in his hand and his outfit changed. His Shihakusho was now a coat of Spiritual pressure that looked a lot like his old Bankai keikogi. He smiled as he swung his sword then released it as it faded away.

**With Rukia.**

Rukia ran down the hallway before she felt like she passed through a sort of barrier. When she looked over her shoulder, the wolves were gone, but her arms felt empty. Looking down, she saw that her daughter was gone. Stopping, she looked around frantically until she felt a tug on her Shihakusho. Looking down at her side, she saw a slightly older version of her daughter. "Don't worry Momma, I got rid of the Hollows." She said, smiling up at Rukia. Rukia looked down at her then jumped a little when she realized that the girl was wearing a much nicer Shihakusho and a Lieutenants badge on her right arm.

"Kori-chan, I'm so proud of you." Rukia said and Kori smiled at her and hugged her leg. As soon as she did, Rukia felt a surge of power and looked at her daughter. Kori's body was shining and seemed to be flowing into Rukia's body. As she did, Rukia's Shihakusho turned black, like the standard Soul Reapers, and her Lieutenant's badge reappeared. Just as it did, Sode No Shirayuki reappeared at her belt as well. Feeling the familiar weight of her sword at her belt, Rukia placed her hand on her Zanpakuto's handle. Her partner's consciousness flowed into her mind and Rukia closed her eyes.

_"It is good to hear your thoughts again, Lieutenant Kuchiki." _Sode No Shirayuki said and Rukia smiled at her friend.

_"I agree. But I get the feeling just our Shikai isn't going to be enough. I know your true name, my friend. Utao Hisame." _Rukia said and her Zanpakuto's spirit smiled.

_"Good. Now, call out Bankai, and you will have all of my power at your disposal."_ Sode No Shirayuki said and Rukia opened her eyes, drew her sword and called out her Release phrase. Once her sword entered Shikai, she held it, point down and the tassel wrapped around her arm, much like Ichigo's wrapping did with his.

"Bankai!" Rukia called out and she felt the power from her sword flowing through her. Her Shihakusho turned white and the legs seemed to fuse together, turning into a dress before it shortened and became a skirt, tight black pants under it down to her knees. Her sandals turned into high heeled, thigh high boots and her keikogi seemed to shed both sleeves and half of the top, turning it into a one shoulder tube top that only covered her breasts. On the other shoulder was what looked like a shoulder guard made of ice, a musical symbol emblazoned at the bottom and top of it. On her stomach was a sort of design that looked like wiring for a microphone and her sword became a microphone stand while in her other hand formed a microphone made of ice. "Utao Hisame." She said then held the mic stand in front of her and placed the microphone on it and it became her sword again. She smiled and sheathed her sword then walked to the door at the end of the hallway, feeling like she'd succeeded in doing what she'd come here to do. Pushing open the door, she saw Kiba standing in front of her and walked over to join him.

"Well done Rukia. You completed your test. You are a true Soul Reaper." He said and she smiled at him.

"I met my daughter, and she gave me the strength I needed to find my Bankai." She said and he nodded.

"Now, we wait for Ichigo, and he has quite a bit more to do" Kiba said and she nodded and looked at the other doors. The ones that she knew Ichigo would be coming through.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Booya. I'm now DONE with chapter 16... finally. Only took me... what? Two months? Fuck... ANYWAY, R&amp;R because I have nothing more to say. Chapter 17 should be done within... I'd guess maybe another two months or so.<strong>


	30. Chapter 17

**HA! I have some free time again, so I'm writing more and more again. So here's the next bit of Jigoku Meiro. We will now focus on Ichigo. He's got five more people to meet up with, and the last one will surprise you. So here we go. The final look at Jigoku Meiro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Jigoku Meiro. Ichigo's Awakening.<strong>

Ichigo ducked under an attack from a hollow as he slid down a ramp. Something was keeping the hollows from following him, but they could still attack him. One attack he blocked with his sword, at which time he noticed that his sword had turned white again, like his usual Getsuga Tenshou. Swearing to himself he stared down at the bottom of the ramp, wondering when it would end and he saw an opening just a little ways below him on the opposite wall. Placing his hand against the ramp he released a burst of spiritual pressure from his palm, like he'd seen Kiba do once, and slid through the opening just before the door slammed closed behind him. "Well, won't be going back that way any time soon." he said to himself as he released his sword and walked down the pathway. He ended up on the ramp when he'd continued on after meeting with Karin and gaining his sword again. It seemed to him that he'd stepped on a trigger of sorts that opened the floor below him. Now he was on a straight path that didn't seem to have any turns. Turning around, he nearly jumped when he saw that the hallway just continued on in both directions, and he could sense energy coming from both directions. Keeping on the path he was already on, he walked down the path and heard a sound like stone slamming against stone and looked behind him. The path was short again and when he looked ahead, the path branched off in five different directions, each one having the same energy signature coming from them.

Stopping in the middle, he looked down each pathway then turned around and took the path on the left. When he looked behind him, the other pathways had closed off and he smiled at himself, thinking he'd taken the right path. Walking down the path, he felt the energy getting larger and larger. When he stopped at the entrance to a large chamber, he was surprised to find a glowing orange wall between him and one of his friends. Orihime stood in the middle of the chamber, her spiritual pressure seeming to flow through out the room. "Orihime!" He yelled and she looked over at him and the wall seemed to open like a door. Walking in, Ichigo found himself in another area, much like the one he'd been in when he saw Karin. Orihime had changed a little, her outfit was much like the one she used to wear when she was held prisoner by Aizen. She had on a coat that was some what like a cape, and her legs were covered with what looked like a pair of white leather jeans. As for her top, she had on an orange tank top with a symbol like Ichigo's Substitutes badge.

"Good to see you Ichigo. Sorry about the barrier, when you went off to Soul Society, Chad and I took up protecting Karakura town. I'm happy to see you again." She said, smiling at him as one of her guardians flew around her head. "Tsubaki, think you could settle down a little. Ichigo's a friend." She said and the guardian landed on her shoulder. Even her guardians had changed. Tsubaki used to be black with a red stripe down his middle. He was still black, but he was larger, and instead of the weapon form of him seeming to come from his ankles, they looked to be attached to his back, much like wings. "Sorry. Anyway, how have you been? I heard you became a captain." She said and he shook his head.

"No, Orihime, Soul Society was attacked by Quincies. I'm... regaining my powers." He said and she nodded.

"I know, Ichigo. You have to understand something... your friends here are counting on you as well. Karakura town may be safe with Chad and me there, but we still need you to stop the Quincies. We're next... because Juha Bach knows that Hollows are the souls forsaken by Soul Society. If he defeats the Soul Society, we're all lost. Ichigo, you have to return soon and stop him. Your power has always come from your determination to protect your friends." She said before she became spiritual pressure and flowed into him. His sword turned black again and seemed to form a solid handle in his hand. When he looked down, he saw that he was holding a handle he didn't recognize, but that felt familiar to him. Placing the handle in his belt, he was surprised when a band appeared from the base of the handle and wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you, Orihime." He said as the area faded and he found himself back in the large chamber. Walking down the path to the left, thinking he'd find himself in another chamber. Walking down the pathway, he was amazed when he found himself back at the crossroads with the staircase. Looking at the stairs, he tried going up the stair way and found that he could finally go up the stairway. Walking up the stairs, he stopped on the first landing and took a step on the next stairway and it nearly threw him back down. "Ok, ok. I get it. Not yet." Turning to the right, he walked down the hallway and found himself standing at a closed pair of double doors. Pushing them open, expecting to have found his way out, he saw Chad standing in front of him wearing a sort of armor. His combat arms had become a full outfit, half of his head covered with the white Arm of the Devil, looking like a Hollow Mask, and the other half was covered with the black Arm of the Giant, looking like a mask from the middle ages.

"Ichigo. You're late." He said and Ichigo looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of boxing gloves. "We were supposed to spar today." Chad said before rushing at Ichigo and drawing back the Right arm, his shield. Ichigo lifted his hands and was amazed when the impact force sent him flying. He slid to a stop and barely ducked under Chad's attack. It wasn't his El Directo attack, but something else, a red blast like a Cero. Rolling forward, Ichigo dashed at Chad, zig-zagging to avoid a direct hit from one of Chad's blast attacks. "You need to become strong Ichigo. We're all counting on you. It was because of you that I discovered my power. It was because you gave me the drive to protect the people I cared about that I gained all of this power. Your power gave me the strength to continue." Chad said between punches. "Your power is the only thing that can stop Juha Bach. You have to do it, because no one else can." Chad said and his final strike became pure spiritual pressure and formed into a sheath at Ichigo's belt. All of Chad's power to contain the strength inside Ichigo's new sword. Smiling at himself, Ichigo knew he would be able to fight again. Turning around, since he couldn't see any other doorways out of the chamber, he walked back the other way and headed down a hallway that looked like his house.

"Ichi-nii!" He heard before Yuzu plowed into him, wrapping her arms around him. She was dressed in the standard Quincy gear, a white outfit with a sort of cloak on her shoulders. "You have to help us Ichi-nii. Juha Bach is out of control... the Quincy need your help..." she said and he looked at her and placed his hand on her head.

"I'm training to become stronger, little sister. I promise you, I'll protect everyone." he said and she smiled and faded into Spiritual pressure. When the weight at his waist increased, he drew his sword and saw a blade forming. "Thank you, Yuzu. I'll do my best to protect everyone." He said before turning around and looking up the stairs. "Only two more... If I'm right... Dad's next." He said as he started up the stair case. Sure enough, the last landing was a massive chamber, his father sitting in the middle of it. "Thought it'd be you." He said and his father looked up.

"Good to see you Ichigo. Guess you know why I'm here." Isshin said and Ichigo nodded. "Then you know what I'm going to say."

"My mother died because Juha Bach took her powers to give himself the strength to take on Soul Society. I'm fighting him not only to protect my friends and the Soul Society and the World of the Living, but to avenge her death and put her at peace." He said and Isshin nodded.

"Ichigo, your sword has the power of Soul Society behind it. But more than that, it has the strength and wishes of the Quincy behind it. It is no longer Zangetsu, and in the next room, you will discover the true power of your sword." Isshin said before he faded into Spiritual pressure. This time, instead of the energy flowing into Ichigo, it rushed through the next room and Ichigo felt an explosion of Spiritual Pressure in that room. Swallowing hard, Ichigo drew his sword, feeling that he'd have to fight the thing in the next room to prove himself, again. Walking towards the door, he pushed it open and saw, standing in the middle of the room, his Full Hollow Form, the one he'd become when he fought against Ulquiorra. Staring at it, he sighed and walked forward.

"I'm ready. And I'm not going to lose to you." He said. The Hollow stared at him for a moment before Ichigo was forced to push himself backwards with spiritual pressure to avoid being decapitated. When the Hollow's sword was at it's full swing, Ichigo shot forward and slashed at the creatures arm, but his fake sword couldn't damage it. The reverse strike from the Hollow drove the flat of its sword into his stomach, throwing him backwards. When he thought he'd slam into the wall, he felt a cushion of air between himself and a crushing blow. When he was drawn into his mind, he saw a being that reminded him of old man Zangetsu sitting in front of him. This being had a white outfit on that was a lot like Zangetsu's, but there was also a hood covering its head.

_"I was wondering when you'd hear my voice Ichigo. I've been watching you train with the other soul reapers for a long time now."_ The spirit said and Ichigo looked at it. _"I can't tell you my name, but I'm sure you can discover it. Think, Ichigo. Think of all of the people you have experienced, the energy you have felt. What has changed, since you've been here. What have you learned, and what have you gained?"_ He asked and Ichigo smiled.

"You are the true Zangetsu. You are my sword, and I am your wielder." He said and the Spirit stood up and turned around. The spirit's face was split in a smile. He had the same beard and hair, but he looked younger. Wearing the white cloak seemed to make his eyes stand out and Ichigo could see that Zangetsu's eyes were a bright amber, much like his own.

"Well done Ichigo. Now, call on my power and defeat this creature. Doing so, you will gain your Bankai." He said and Ichigo nodded and returned to himself.

"Cast off your fear, Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled and his spiritual pressure exploded from him as his sword became more like his original weapon, just longer with a more axe like curve at the base of the blade.. Grabbing the handle with both hands, Ichigo held the sword in front of him and felt the flow of time slow down around the blade. The hollow stared at him then roared and rushed at him. Ichigo released the handle with one hand and swung it out in a wide arc before him, slashing into the Hollow's chest before he brought the flat around and slammed it into the Hollow's side, sending it into the wall. "Now to test out an old technique." Ichigo said, holding his sword over his head. "Getsuga... Tenshou!" He yelled and the sword released an explosion of spiritual pressure that flew at the Hollow and slashed its sword arm off. The hollow roared in pain as its sword hit the ground. "And now for a new one." He said again, holding the sword at his side. "Bukuhatsu!" He said before slashing his sword at the hollow. A burst of air flowed from his sword and struck the hollow but didn't do any damage to it for a moment before the Hollow started speeding up in its movements until it exploded in a burst of spiritual pressure. Ichigo stared at the spot it was in before he held his sword out in front of him, feeling the surge of Spiritual Pressure that signified his Bankai. "Bankai!" He yelled and his spiritual pressure swirled around him. As it cleared, he saw in the reflected wall of the door now standing in front of him that it was his old bankai outfit with a red obi around his waist and red bandages instead of white ones. Even the inside of the coat was red. The armored pieces across his chest and on his hands and neck were white now, instead of black. In his hand was a sword much like his first Tensa Zangetsu, only the back of the blade was white while the sharp edge was jet black. Coating the blade like a second sheath was a roiling red chakra that seemed to sharpen the blade. "Tensa Zangetsu." he said as he slashed the sword down. The force of the slash pushed the doors. He walked out to see Kiba and Rukia standing in front of him.

"So you've discovered who you really are, have you?" Kiba asked him and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah... I have. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Son of Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki. Wielder of Zangetsu, the true Sword of Cutting Moon." He said, holding up his sword before sliding it home into the sheath at his belt. Rukia was also wearing a Shihakusho and she had a smile on her face.

"Good. Now, we can finally move on to the next area." Kiba said as he lead the two of them out of the labyrinth building and towards the main building.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Ichigo and Rukia now return to Soul Society. The final battle begins soon. I hope you're all ready for it, because Ichigo has quite a few more tricks up his sleeve. And so does Rukia. But, since I'm not 100% sure how I want this to go... I'm going to jump into the story of Squad Zero again and show you how they obtained their bankai. Starting... yet again... with Captain Genryu Matsumoto. So please... bare with me because I'm probably only going to do the first four this time, then I'll get back into this, then another four, then this again, then the last four. Read and Review, and I'll return with the next chapter soon.<strong>


	31. Chapter F2: Fourth of July

**Ok. So... I noticed that I've skipped a few holidays since saying I'd be doing Holiday Chapters. Well, there's a reason for that... during the holidays skipped, I was not near a computer that I could use on, meaning no Holiday Chapter updates. Believe it or not, there were several after the initial one that I have written down in a notebook somewhere that would have taken me exactly twenty minutes to write and then I'd have posted them if I'd been given the chance. SO! To make up for lost chapters, I have decided that, though it's early... I'm doing the next Holiday Chapter for the Fourth of July, Independence Day. This one will have... suggested? sex in it. Meaning you'll know it's happening but you won't get to read about it. Or you'll know it's happening because one of the characters will see it and walk away. Not actual sex scenes. Also, since I said at the start of this story that there would be vore in it, and I've so far had ONE chapter with vore in it... I'm going to give everyone a special treat. Something our good friend Mayuri cooked up for Nemu, who in my mind has a vore fetish. Anyway, MOVING ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter H2: Independence Day.<strong>

Ichigo walked through the barracks watching his subordinates prepare for what seemed to be a festival. When he saw Rukia helping with some fireworks, he walked over and looked at them. "Preparations for a festival, lieutenant?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Not a festival, strawberry. A Holiday. Captain Akuma celebrated this once when he was visiting America and the Soul Reapers there, and he thought we'd like to give it a try. He called it Independence Day." She said, tying some more fireworks together then passing them to Kenpachi who was willingly loading the tied up bundles into the back of a cart.

"Yeah, I read about that in school. It was the day the Americans won their independence from the British during the Revolutionary War. Apparently it was a big deal in America because everyone in the country celebrates it when they have a wet season. If it's too dry, things could catch fire." He said and she nodded, passing more bundles to Kenpachi. Ichigo started helping load while she talked more about what the plans were.

"We're going to load these carts up then have the Gate Keepers carry them up to the Sokyoku Hill, since it's not used for executions anymore thanks to someone with orange hair who no one will mention, and set up a display that's sure to light up the sky." She said as she loaded her last bundle into the back of her cart.

"Each squad is doing their own display, starting at Squad 1 and working their way down to Squad 13. We are going to make ours all about power. The bigger and louder, the better." Kenpachi said as he strapped the cart ropes over his shoulders. He had two carts to himself while Ikkaku grabbed one that had a bigger load, so as not to be out done. Ichigo helped Rukia with hers, since he didn't want her over doing anything and he wanted to help out since it sounded like fun. As they walked up the pathway, Ichigo looked around and saw hundreds more carts being pulled towards Sokyoku Hill. The Gate Keepers were waiting at the base of the stairs with Co-Captain Bakemo Katsuragi, who was nearly as tall as the Gate Keepers. When the carts arrived, he grabbed both of Kenpachi's carts while the Gate Keepers grabbed the others. Before Rukia and Ichigo could hand theirs over, Co-Captain Akuma rushed up, unstrapped them and sat them in the cart and strapped himself to the tethers.

"To weak to pull your own cart up the stairs Kenpachi?" He asked before darting up the stairs. Kenpachi fumed for a moment, watching Kiba run up the stairs with the cart and two Soul Reapers. Whistling at one of the Gate Keepers, he took a cart and ordered Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika to climb into the cart. Yachiru was more than happy to oblige, but Ikkaku refused, instead grabbing a cart of his own and hoisting two Soul Reapers into it. Yumichika climbed into the cart happily, knowing he wouldn't have to pull one, and the two other Soul Reapers raced up the stairs after Akuma. Naturally, due to his training with Squad Zero, Akuma arrived ahead of them, with Kenpachi not far behind. Ikkaku arrived a moment later and sat down.

"Damn... not fast enough. I will have to work harder to beat the Captains next time." He said. Rukia and Ichigo gratefully clambered out of the cart they'd been sat in, Ichigo all but kissing the ground, while Kiba leaned on his cart.

"Better luck next time Kenpachi. I intend to make this a yearly thing. So, we've got almost all of our Fireworks up here. Guess Squad 11 wanted to be here badly, cause here come the rest of ours." He said, waving over the Gate Keepers carrying the rest of their carts. Bakemo deposited Kenpachi's carts next to Kiba then swatted him in the back of the head.

"It's not a game, Akuma... be more careful next time." The big man said before disappearing back down the stairs. Head Captain Yamamoto and Co-Captain Genryu arrived with their squad as the last Gate keeper was heading back down, all of Squad 1 pulling their carts along the expanse of land between the Squad 1 Barracks and the Sokyoku Hill.

"I hope this festival of yours goes off without a fire, Akuma..." Yamamoto said and Kiba nodded.

"That's why we've got Ice and Snow wielders around. If a fire starts, they can douse it. Or they can get the ground nice and wet." He said as the last of the carts finally arrived. "Ok! This is how the order will go! Squad 1 will do their display first! Then Squad 2, and on down the line to Squat 13! This isn't a contest, but the squad with the biggest display will get their paperwork done by the squad with the smallest display!" That announcement was met with roars of approval, the loudest being from Matsumoto in Squad 10. "Now, with that done, let's clear out the other Squads fireworks and let Squad 1 take the stand!" He said and everyone got to work moving the carts out of the range of explosions and fire from the Head Captain. Once everything was out of the way, a safe distance off, near the trees, everyone else sat down. Rayne and Hikaru departed from their squads to come join Kiba while Ichigo and Rukia sat side by side to watch. Kiba sat down and leaned against the wheel of one of the carts, Hikaru sitting herself down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Rayne stayed standing and crossed his arms. As they'd expected, Head Captain Yamamoto used Ryujin-Jaka in controlled bursts to light the fireworks. The initial few were small, bright, and colorful and Kiba heard the echoed "Ooohs" and "Aaaahs" throughout the group. Even Kenpachi seemed impressed with the weaker display. After a while, the fireworks started getting bigger, louder, and brighter until with one massive burst, Head Captain Yamamoto set off the remaining fireworks which launched into the air and burst, forming the symbol for Squad 1 and a picture of Head Captain Yamamoto in the air in bright white flames. When those cleared the entire Seireitei burst into cheers.

When Soi-Fon stepped up, Rayne moved off to help his squad get their Fireworks set up. Every set went somewhere specific until Soi-Fon was satisfied. Once they were set up, she nodded to Rayne, who donned his mask and launched a fireball at the display in the middle. Once that one went up, the other displays shot into the air and one explosion had the initial fireworks bursting in the shape of Soi-Fon's Homonka mark, the purple blending almost perfectly with the night sky, before a second explosion had the remaining fireworks, which had spread out, exploding bright red in the final Homonka kill mark. The short, but explosive display, typical of Squad 2, is welcomed with cheers and shouts of approval. When Rayne removes his mask, he smiles and walks with Soi-Fon back over to their Squad.

Each display after the first two were dull, including Squad 4's display that started big with a symbol like on medical packs, then got smaller, then ended big with a picture of Minazuki's Shikai form. The largest display after the first two was the display done by Squad 10, who used mostly blue fireworks and the finale was a gigantic explosion that formed Hyourinmaru's dragon form in the air. Kiba's squad stepped up with their fireworks and Kiba stood in the middle. "Our's is gonna be short and sweet, and the best display these guys have ever seen." He said as he drew both swords at his waist. They weren't Zanpakuto, they were just standard Katana that he'd bought at the market. Striking the two swords together, he lit a single fuse that spread quickly through the fireworks. They all went up at separate times, and the resulting explosion was in the form of an enormous white wolf that tossed it's head back and howled silently into the night sky before bursting and soaring out into the air, the different colors going off in different directions. The display, though short, was well done and met with thunderous applause and cheering. When he sat back down, Hikaru smiled. Then it was Mayuri's turn.

The Captain of the Department of Research and Development had twelve carts in total, all of them loaded with massive fireworks, each in the shape of Nemu. When he set one off, it screamed into the air before exploding in the shape of Nemu in a dancing pose. Each firework exploded in the same spot before there was an entire choreographed dance of fire going on in the air over their heads. When it was done, the applause and cheering wasn't as loud as it had been for Kiba's, but it was still well appreciated.

The final display, done by Higan since Captain Ukitake was ill again, was the weakest of all, but it reminded everyone that they were Soul Society and they were there for a reason. When all displays were over, the Captains convened and made a vote. Kiba's display had been the loudest and biggest, but Mayuri's had been the most inspiring. Once the decision had been made, Kiba turned around and held up his hands for silence. "The Captains have decided that both Squad 11 and Squad 12 will have their paperwork done by Squad 3, who's display was the smallest of all of them." He said and everyone but Squad 3 cheered.

**After the Celebration.**

****Mayuri walked through his barracks with a package in his hands. "Nemu, where are you?" He asked, getting more annoyed by the second. He found her where he'd left her, in his lab working on his latest project while he'd been off at the celebration. Before he'd left, several couples within the squads had snuck off for some time alone, except for Kiba who instead chose to claim his lover's lips there in the open, and Ichigo who had snuck off with Rukia to sit on the edge of Sokyoku hill to stare at the stars. "Nemu, come here. I have a gift for you." He said, setting the package on the table. Nemu walked over and bowed. "Think of it as a belated birthday gift from Captain Akuma of Squad 11. He thought you could use a Zanpakuto, so he may have given you a soul." He said, opening the box. Inside was a sword with a brown handle that seemed to open like a mouth at the base. The blade was short, but had what appeared to be wicked serrations on the edged side. Nemu reached in and jumped slightly when the base of the sword engulfed her hand. Feeling a true handle within the flesh like glob, she gripped it and held on. The sword seemed to accept her, and she could sense something happening to her body. Looking around, she realized just how much fun she had working with the Department of Research and Development. Looking over at Mayuri, she realized that he was what she could call her father. Seeing something else in the box, she reached in and pulled it out. It was a small, sealed bottle with a small Hollow inside it. Staring at the small Hollow, Nemu heard her stomach growl and she did something she'd wanted to do for a long time. She took the small Hollow out, held it to her lips, and swallowed it down whole.

Mayuri watched the whole thing with a look of fascination. Not only had Kiba Akuma given his creation a soul, he'd given her a personality and needs. "I think this will be interesting to watch as it develops." He said, watching as Nemu swallowed the Hollow, and seeing the look on her face as she relished the small creature going down her throat. "Very interesting indeed." He said to himself before he walked out of the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. The second Holiday Chapter. Kinda rushed, but it took me almost two hours to right. Considering holding onto it until July 4th, so that it's released on schedule, but if I do that, I'll forget I have it. So, I'll post it today. Anyway, enjoy, read and review, and I'll have it updated soon-ish.<strong>


	32. Chapter 18

**Alright. I'm back folks, and for the sake of time, I'm going to move right along with the Quincy Invasion bit. I know that final chapter hasn't come out yet, and I know I'm jumping ahead here, but still... I think it's high time I finished this bit and move on with the actual story. The Dragons have been neglected as of late. Also, I have a plan here that I think really needs to be... pulled back out onto the front burner. SO! Without further ado, let's get right down to the finale of the Quincy Invasion. Also, for the sake of simplicity... I'm changing Rukia's Bankai from Utao Hisame, since I don't know how that would work anymore... to a dancing one. Outfit stays the same, I just need to find a new name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The End of an Era.<strong>

Kiba sat at the head of the table while Rukia and Ichigo chowed down as best they could. The more they ate, the higher their spiritual pressure grew. Ichigo's spiritual pressure still dwarfed Rukia's, but what surprised Kiba was that it was only a fraction higher than it was when he exited the Labyrinth. If anything, Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritual pressure had barely changed. When he'd gone in, even without his sword, he still had enough power to rival even the Head Captain of Soul Society. Now, with his true sword, the real Zangetsu, his power rivaled Hikaru's and it was still growing with every bite he took. Rukia's power was equal, if not a little greater than Byakuya's. Just as those thoughts left Kiba's head, the doors to his palace swung open and Byakuya, Renji, and the rest of his own squad walked in. Byakuya's outfit had changed, but he still wore the Captain's Haori of Soul Society. Now he didn't have his hair thingies in keeping his hair in his face, nor did he have his hair down straight. He now wore his hair in a pony tail, and around his neck, instead of a scarf, was an armored neck brace much like his Zanpakuto Spirit's armor. His forearms and calves were adorned with the same armor, but other than those, his outfit was pretty much the same.

Renji's outfit had changed also, from being just the standard Soul Reaper uniform to having a few touches added on. He now had his hair loose instead of in the spiked pony tail that gave him away where ever he went. Covering his eyes was a pair of sunglasses much like the ones he wore when he'd been looking for Rukia in the world of the living. Wrapped around his waist was a red Obi that seemed to go up from his right hip to his left shoulder. Zabimaru was now strapped across his back instead of at his waist while on his wrists were bindings that held his keikogi sleeves tight to his forearms, one of which was covered with what looked like a bone armor, much like his Shikai state's outfit minus the fur on the shoulders.

"Renji, Byakuya. You made it. It seems you've realized your own true potential as well?" Kiba said and Renji nodded, rubbing at the bone guard on his wrist. Byakuya just looked at Ichigo, his eyes wide and a stunned expression on his face. Ichigo looked up from his meal and saw Byakuya staring at him.

"What? I'm hungry ok?" He said, taking a bite of dango. Kiba chuckled and gestured for the other two to join them.

"And I'm sure the Captain and Lieutenant are hungry as well." Kiba said as Renji sat down and started helping himself to everything on the table. Byakuya was a little more genteel about it, taking small portions and eating like a gentleman, despite his sister chowing down just the same as Ichigo. "Ah, Byakuya, it seems you haven't changed. Eat. Feel free to pig out like the others. Same goes for the rest of you. We'll need our strength. Ichigo and I were talking and we've come to an agreement. The Quincy threat ends. Today." He said and everyone in the room except Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at him. "But first, eat, gather your strength, because the next little test, just a small one, will be one for the books. And, I have a gift for you Byakuya." He said then turned and whistled at the other pair of doors leading out of the dining hall. Byakuya turned to look as they swung open and he did something that was very unlike him. The sight in the doorway caused him to drop his chopsticks.

"Byakuya...?" The figure in the doorway asked as she stepped forward. Her kimono was just the same as the day she'd been stolen from him. Her hair and eyes were also still the same, just like Rukia's. And her demeanor was no different than it had always been, gentle, kind, and loving. Standing up and nearly toppling the table into Ichigo and Renji's laps, Byakuya walked as quickly as he could to his long dead wife, Hisana.

"How is this possible...?" Byakuya asked Kiba as he clasped Hisana's hands in his. She was just as real as the day he'd met her.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but she wasn't reincarnated in the living world. She was brought here. I thought it best that she retain her original appearance, should you ever find the need to come here." Kiba said and Byakuya turned to him. "I think she can explain better."

"Byakuya... the Soul Society has been lied to... by everyone... Souls are given a choice when they die in Soul Society. We can chose to be reincarnated in the world of the living... or we can be reincarnated as Zanpakuto..." Hisana said, placing her hand in his. When she withdrew her hand, a Zanpakuto had formed in his hand. "Soul Reapers can wield more than one Zanpakuto... and I chose to be your second Zanpakuto..." She said as the sword disappeared from Byakuya's grasp.

"I gave her the power to remain in her released state, as a Zanpakuto Spirit, should she chose, and you can still call on her power when you need it." Kiba said and Byakuya took her hands in his again.

"Will I ever need her power?" He asked and Kiba nodded.

"Yes. She may be the key to freeing the other Bankai from the Quincy's amulets." He said as Byakuya walked back to the table with Hisana. Kiba smiled as they took their seats, forsaking their food in favor of looking into each other's eyes. While the two stared at each other the rest of the participants feasted and talked.

**After the Feast.**

Ichigo and Rukia stared in disbelief at the size of the Hollow in front of them. It wasn't a Menos, nor was it an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde. Kiba had called it something different. He hadn't said what, just that it was something different from anything they'd faced before. Of course, after he'd said that, he disappeared, leaving the two of them, as well as Byakuya and Renji, alone in a gigantic room with it, without their Zanpakuto. "So... Ichigo... how are we gonna kill this thing without our Zanpakuto?" Renji asked and Ichigo looked at his friend and shrugged. Even he wasn't sure how they would do it. Then he had to dive to the side with Rukia as the Hollow's hand came down on top of them. Looking across, he saw Renji and Byakuya also safe and sound. The Hollow roared as Rukia dashed around to the left and Renji took off to the right, but Byakuya being a captain knew he could take it even without his sword, so he started chanting for a Kido. Ichigo, true to form, rushed straight at the Hollow, even unarmed, and rammed into it's leg, trying to throw it off balance. The Hollow didn't seem to notice and nearly crushed him into the ground before it stopped suddenly, five shining pillars appearing around it's body. Byakuya had finished his chant and locked the Hollow down with a Rikujokoro. Smirking, Ichigo jumped back as Rukia took his place, already chanting for Byakurai.

Ichigo didn't hear the incantation because Renji had rammed into him and as per usual the two of them were arguing. When a blue flash of lightning shot through the Hollows head, Ichigo and Renji turned to stare at it and wait for it to fade and die, like most Hollows did. This one, however, just roared and fired a Hollow at them, forcing them to dive to the side. Ichigo, unwittingly, called out Zangetsu's name. When he landed on his hand, he felt something made of steel under his hand. Looking down, he saw his sword on the ground, handle under his hand. Wrapping his hand around the handle, he spun and deflected another Cero with the blade. The other three Soul Reapers followed his example and called out the names of their Zanpakuto. As they did, flashes of light appeared in front of their hands before those formed into Zanpakuto and burst, taking the shape of each Soul Reaper's sword. Turning to face the Hollow together, they were surprised to see the thing turning away from them and trodding back to the wall it had started at. When it turned back and sat down, the door behind them swung open and Kiba stood there, staring at them.

"Well done you four. You have learned the final lesson of becoming Soul Reapers. All Soul Reapers have such a tight bond with their Zanpakuto that no matter how far away they are, if you call out their names, they will come to your side. No Soul Reaper has to carry their sword for their entire lives." He said then he got serious as he walked towards them. "Soul Society is under attack once again. Juha Bach is making his final strike to destroy Soul Society. It's time we all returned to put a stop to it." He said and the four Soul Reapers nodded and walked towards him. Outside the room were the rest of Squad Zero, all dressed for combat.

"It's time to return to Soul Society." Captain Genryu said as he summoned a Tenkaimon, a door for the entire Squad Zero to go through that led straight to Soul Society. When it opened, the 16 of them stepped through and were on their way back to Soul Society to end the invasion.

**Back in Soul Society.**

Kenpachi blasted five Quincy away with his sword, now released into its Shikai state. He was working his way towards Juha Bach, who was having trouble competing against four Captains at one time. He was about to blast more Quincy away when another sword collided with his and a body slammed into him. It was Kyoraku, the new Head Captain, and one his his broken swords. The sword was repairing itself even as the other three Soul Reapers that had been fighting Bach slid to a stop near Kenpachi. "We can't beat him... Not without Squad Zero here and they've abandoned us." Kenpachi said, holding his sword out as Kyoraku's Zanpakuto repaired itself. Even Yachiru had taken out her sword, something she hadn't done since before she became Lieutenant of Squad 11. She appeared at Kenpachi's side, her Shihakusho ripped in places that would be awkward if everyone in Soul Society didn't still see her as the little girl that always clung to Kenpachi's shoulder. When she'd drawn her sword, she had aged nearly 18 years in physical form and she looked like a full grown woman.

"I don't know what we're gonna do Kenny..." she said, even as an entire army of Quincy was baring down on them.

"We'll fight to the last. The other Captains are doing the same." He said as he roared his defiance until 16 figures dropped down in a perfect circle around him and the others. Three of the figures were wearing a Shihakusho similar to his own. The Quincy froze as they saw them before they all roared in victory and rushed them. A combined chorus of "BANKAI!" rang out in the group and the Quincy exploded away from the group as every one of them, including the two Lieutenants who had disappeared to the Reiryoku, released their swords to the Bankai state, their spiritual pressure forcing every other Soul Reaper in the area to their knees, including Kenpachi. Juha Bach stared at the new comers as each one spread out, two of them heading his way. The ones that didn't come at him cut through his ranks, heading towards the rest of the Soul Reaper Captains to assist them. The two heading towards Bach were Ichigo Kurosaki, the half Quincy, and Kiba Akuma, friend to the fallen Genryusai.

"So, you have come to avenge your fallen comrades, is that it?" He asked as he held his sword up to fend off a twin set of blows from two powerful Soul Reapers.

"No. I'm just here to watch." Kiba said, stopping a few feet away as Ichigo rushed at Bach, slamming his sword into Bach's and releasing all of his spiritual pressure at once, sending Bach flying backwards. The Quincy kings eyes widened as he slammed through wall after wall before he had to swing his sword backwards over his head to deflect another sword blow from the now Masked Ichigo.

"This ends now!" Ichigo yelled as Bach flew through the air towards Kiba. Bach, expecting to feel the former Hollow's sword sliding through his throat, closed his eyes, but instead he felt a single blade drive through his chest. Looking down, he saw Ichigo's new sword piercing his chest, flowing with Spiritual pressure. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, tearing his sword downwards, the spiritual pressure ripping through Bach and tearing him apart from the inside out. Bach yelled in pain as the technique tore his body apart at the molecular level. He looked at himself and saw that he was fading away, just like a Hollow. "Begone, Juha Bach!" Ichigo shouted and Bach smirked as he faded away.

"This isn't the end, Kurosaki... you are still part Quincy..." The dying king said and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. I'm part Quincy. But I'm also a Soul Reaper." He said before Bach faded away, his existance coming to an end, the Quincy Invasion ending with his death.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. The end of the Quincy Invasion Arc part of my story. I hope you all enjoyed the SHORT ending I thought up for Bach. Believe me, it wasn't a quick death. He was falling apart bit by bit as Ichigo made his revelation. Read and Review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I promise I'll get back to the TRUE story next chapter.<strong>


	33. Chapter 19

**YO! Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. Writers block sucks. Not to mention I've been trying to find publishers that take unsolicited manuscripts VIA e-mail as attachments. To be honest... it's hell. I've had NO luck because there aren't that many of them. SO, I'm asking for help. If anyone finds an easy to contact publisher that takes unsolicited manuscripts VIA e-mail as attachments, my e-mail address is in my profile. ALSO, feel free to post them as links in reviews at the end of THIS chapter so that I know what they're about. THIS chapter only. Anyway, here we go. ON with the main story, sort of. We are continuing with the main story, but as you know, Bleach has several arcs and they don't get to the final "bad guys" until the "last arc." Well, this chapter starts the next Arc. It's going to be sort of like the Zanpakuto Mini-arc in the anime, only... different. O.O You'll see. READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Origin of Bankai.<strong>

Kiba stood with the rest of Squad Zero in the Squad 1 barracks. Shunsui Kyoraku had been named Head Captain of Soul Society, and things had changed. Mainly, Squad Zero was now being persecuted for "abandoning Soul Society during their darkest hour". "What do you, the Soul Reapers of Squad Zero, have to say for your actions?" Kyoraku asked and Kiba stared straight ahead at him. None of the other squad member's spoke and Kyoraku was about to call the meeting to a close before Kiba stepped forward. Kyoraku watched as Kiba walked around to every Soul Reaper in the room who'd been robbed of their Bankai by the Quincy and touched their swords. Upon his touch, the spirits of each sword came into existance behind their Soul Reapers. Some of them looked sick, like a part of them had been taken away. When Kiba reached Kyoraku, they stared at each other for a moment before Kiba touched Kyoraku's sword and the spirits of his sword came into existance.

"Those of you that lost your full power, step forward." He said and the sick looking swords stepped up. Kiba looked around at them and nodded then held out his hands in front of him and called out their names. When he did, they reformed in front of him, but the sick looking ones were still there. "You lost a portion of your power. All Soul Reapers, no matter how powerful they are, can only tap in to a portion of their full power. Ichigo Kurosaki is an example of that. Even at his strongest when fighting Aizen, he was not at his most powerful. Now, he is. Ichigo, please come in." Kiba said and Ichigo walked into the room. "Show them your real Bankai, Ichigo." The third seat said and Ichigo nodded and drew his sealed Zanpakuto and held it in front of him.

"Cast off your fear, Zangetsu!" he shouted and his sword erupted in a flash of light before smoke started swirling around the Substitute Soul Reaper. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was standing in front of them, the bone plate from before was back, but he was wielding two swords, one a middle length sword with a gap in the middle, much like Hallibel's sword when it was sealed. The other sword was short and curved like a Scimitar. Smirking as each Captain stared at him, he held his swords together, the tip of the short one touching the base of the handle of the longer one. "Bankai!" he yelled and his spiritual pressure exploded, dropping several of the captains to their knees, even Kenpachi looked as though he was having trouble keeping his feet under him. When the smoke from this eruption cleared, Ichigo was standing in the middle of the room holding a sword that looked much like his old one. The difference was his spiritual pressure which took the form of his coat was no longer solid. It now flowed much like fire, small flame like extremities flowing off of him and into the air. The hand holding his sword was covered with this same spiritual pressure cloak, the sleeve and glove seeming to fuse into the sword and give it an ethereal glow of red spiritual pressure. The bone plate had also expanded to cover his left arm, expanding once again when it came to his elbow into a shield made of Spiritual pressure and Hollow Bone.

"I will admit... even those of us in Squad Zero who can control our Final Bankai can't even compare to Ichigo at this level. Do any of you know why?" He asked as Ichigo released his Bankai and the Captains stood. He looked around and it was eventually the newest Captain, the one that had taken Kyoraku's place, who answered.

"Because he harnessed the power of his true Zanpakuto, which was the Hollow within him..." the young woman said and Kiba nodded.

"Yes. She's exactly correct. None of you can take Ichigo on at this point and hope to survive. He doesn't need his mask anymore. Even Kenpachi with his new found Bankai couldn't match up to Ichigo." He said. "But, there is a way to change that." With that, he walked over to the weaker member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains, Jushiro Ukitake. "There's a reason you're sick all the time, Jushiro. Aizen was right, we Soul Reapers have not reached our full potential. Bankai is called Full Release, but it's not correct. Ichigo has reached the _true _Bankai. He has achieved the Full Release. None of you have. Jushiro, your Bankai is far more powerful than you can possibly imagine." He said before he slammed his palm into Ukitake's stomach. The two Soul Reapers who acted as his Lieutenants started to move forward, but two members of Kiba's personal guard appeared and held them back as Kiba started pulling something from Ukitake's stomach. It was white, much like the Haori on his back, and when Kiba had pulled it free, the entire room, except for the Squad Zero Soul Reapers and Ichigo gasped. Crouched in front of them was a Hollow with two spikes on its back that curved down to the base of it's spine where they became a tail with a razor edge on the back and a wicked tip. Ukitake only coughed once before he straightened his back and looked at the Hollow. When Kiba had removed the Hollow from Ukitake, the spirits representing Ukitake's swords disappeared.

"You mean to say that this is my true sword?" Ukitake asked and Kiba nodded.

"Yes. Ichigo's sword, Zangetsu, was never the old man that was released during Masamune's attack. Ichigo's true sword is a young man whose name is Zangetsu. You all need to discover for yourselves who your true swords are." He said as he walked around the room, pulling Hollows from each Soul Reaper Captain. Several of them had female looking Hollows, the rest were clearly male. "Think of this. Your Zanpakuto is your truest self brought to the surface. Ukitake, for the longest time, the spirits of your swords were energetic little kids, and yet you were always sickly. Soi-Fon, your Zanpakuto Spirit was a sprite that tended more to be eccentric while you're serious, barely ever taking things lightly. None of you truly match your Zanpakuto. It's high time you did." He said as he finished, pulling the Hollow from Hitsugaya's body. It was about that time that each Soul Reaper realized that their swords were gone as well. Kiba's sword was gone, as were the swords of the rest of Squad Zero. "We have all done the same as I've just done to you." He said and the Soul Reapers looked at him. "Now, we must discover for ourselves who we really are." He said then clapped his hands together and drew them apart, a massive Garganta forming in front of him. As soon as it was open, each Hollow in the room, as well as 14 others, disappeared through the Garganta, Kiba closing it behind him.

"Where did you send them?" Soi-Fon asked.

"I sent them to Hueco Mundo. It will be up to each of us to discover our true powers to retrieve our Zanpakuto once again." He said. "And, we cannot ask for the help of anyone else from Soul Society." He said before he and the rest of Squad Zero walked out of the room, leaving the Captains and their lieutenants to talk and bicker about what had just happened.

**Squad 11 Barracks, Co-Captain's office.**

Kiba walked into his office and plopped down into his comfy chair, Rukia and Ichigo entering behind him. "So, what's next Captain?" Rukia asked and he shrugged. He'd sent his Zanpakuto away in the form of two Hollows, Myou and Atsui both. The only sword he still had access too was Gokuin Shikou, the Ultimate Shield. "Ichigo and I still have our Zanpakuto, though I'm sure mine will never be a match for any of the Captains or Ichigo's, so we can still do the day to day tasks of Soul Society such as retrieving Wholes from the World of the Living and slaying Hollows that go there. I'm sure the Zanpakuto spirits won't enter the World of the Living, considering they have more power than they need already." She said and he nodded.

"You're right. I'm putting you both in charge of Karakura town for the duration of this 'soul searching journey' all of us Captains are taking." He said and they nodded and headed to the Senkaimon. Kiba smiled and stretched a little, sending off a message to Urahara to expect Rukia and Ichigo and have their Gigai ready for them. When he was finished stretching, he leaned forward and looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk. Sighing a little, he pulled the top on down. "Let's see... request to clear Rukon District number 88 of Bandits... right... I'd have to destroy the entire section... Denied." he said as he stamped it. The rest was just routine checks of the forest and area surrounding the Rukon Districts. Sighing as he finished up his paperwork, he sent it in then leaned back in his chair again. "It's gonna get boring around here without Atsui and Myou to listen to..." He said to himself before he slowly dozed off to sleep, remembering to focus on who he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh... short chapter, but there we go. This chapter is the start of the Origin of Bankai Arc of my Bleach Fanfiction. Enjoy. Any hate mail of this chapter for being too short, I will boot you all in the head... with my boot. o.o Of doom. Yeah. R&amp;R<strong>


	34. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone. I'm back. And guess where we're going now. That's right. Origin of Bankai, episode 1. We're joining Kyoraku on his quest to discover his true self. We will also see the other soul reapers going about their every day jobs without their swords. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Kyoraku's True Sword.<strong>

Kyoraku stared out over Soul Society from his new office in the Squad 1 Barracks. The other Captains had long since departed, all of them returning to their duties. A sigh escaped the new Head Captain's lips as he turned around and looked at the picture of his old teacher, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. "What should I do now Old Man Yama? Without my Zanpakuto I'm practically powerless." He said to the picture, hoping for some response from his teacher, as if the old man wasn't really gone. Sighing again, he sat down at his desk and stared at the paperwork that he hadn't touched since the end of the invasion. Ichigo's friends had arrived the day after, having decided to use the Soul Tickets he'd given to them to finally see Soul Society. With the Soul Tickets, they could remain in Soul Society as long as they pleased. Ichigo and Rukia had been more than happy to show them around the Seireitei, but Kiba had mysteriously vanished soon after they'd arrived, just after he'd released their Zanpakuto Spirits true forms.

"I've got an idea... go find your Zanpakuto." A voice said while he was lost in thought and for a second Kyoraku thought it was Old Man Yama. Turning around and looking at the picture, he blinked twice. It hadn't moved, didn't even look like it had spoken. "That's what he'd say anyway." The voice said again and Kyoraku turned around to see his long time friend and partner in crime, Ukitake. Smiling a little, the usually sickly Captain was standing straight backed and strong for the first time in his life. "I'll oversee things while you're on your journey." The white haired man said and Kyoraku nodded and stood up.

"Mind the fort while I'm gone Jushiro." The new Head Captain said as he stood up and opened a Garganta. After Kiba had released their Zanpakuto spirits, just before he disappeared, he'd taught the Captains how to open Garganta without having to go to a Senkaimon. Of course, to do so, each of the Captains were now required to wear a ring with the symbol for Garganta on the gemstone. "Take care Jushiro. You're in charge until I return." He said then stepped through the Garganta and entered Hueco Mundo. As soon as he'd entered the world of Hollows, he froze. Two Zanpakuto spirits, wielding swords, had appeared and pressed the blades of their weapons to his throat.

"Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Come with us." The one on the right said and he glanced over and froze. It was one of Kiba's swords, the one called Myou. Looking to the left, he relaxed a little, seeing Hisara's sword. She was the new Captain of Squad 4, chosen specifically by Kiba, as well as a new Lieutenant after Isane had gone into retirment upon Captain Unohana's death. Hisara's sword was used mainly for healing, though the Hollows mask was blank, alluding to mysterious hidden power within it. Shrugging, sure that whatever his true power was, he could defeat her, he followed them without a fight. He wasn't sure where they were leading him, but he wasn't going to fight against Myou without the power of his Zanpakuto. Keeping his hat on and his head down so his eyes were covered, he peered through the lose weaving of his hat, taking note of their location as they walked. Myou had moved to the front with Hisara's sword behind their captive. Looking straight ahead, he felt as though he recognized the place they were approaching. Hearing laughter coming from within, he quirked an eyebrow. When Myou stopped, Kyoraku jerked to a stop, unsure of the more powerful Hollows temper, only to have Hisara's Zanpakuto bump into him. "My Lady, we have the one you said would arrive." Myou said and the door swung open. Walking in, Kyoraku followed him inside with Hisara's Zanpakuto remaining outside, to guard the door no less.

As they entered the structure, the laughter increased and Kyoraku began to smell the familiar scent of Sake. When they entered the central structure, the appearance of the place hit him. It looked much like his inner world, which meant the Hollow at the head table was his sword, Katen Kyokotsu. Seated next to Katen Kyokotsu was a Hollow he didn't recognize. A woman with a mask much like Kiba's Hollow mask. She was the only one looking at him as he entered the room. When Myou brought him forward, all laughter died down until Katen Kyokotsu finally turned to look at her former master. "Good to see you Kyoraku. How have you been?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Can't complain. Haven't had a drink since you were separated from me." He said and the woman chuckled. The chuckled reminded him vaguely of Kiba, and he looked at her again. She had the same white hair as the Squad Zero Soul Reaper, and she even looked like him.

"Then have a drink, by all means. I assume you're here to enslave me once again." She said and he shook his head.

"Nope. I'm here to find my true self. Since you... technically were me, or at least the truest part of myself, perhaps you can tell me. Who am I really?" He asked and the hollow looked at him. She had eyes that were much like his, the eye cover over the right eye included.

"I do know your true self, Kyoraku. But, it is your task to discover. All you need to do is look within yourself." The Hollow Zanpakuto Spirit said and he looked around. All of the Hollows seemed ok with having a Soul Reaper in their midst, the only ones that were even mildly anxious were the true Hollows. They knew they were around Zanpakuto and a Captain level Soul Reaper. He saw that and deep inside he knew that it was his duty to destroy them, in effect giving them the chance to move on to Soul Society as Wholes. Closing his eyes and relaxing, Kyoraku started searching within himself to find the answer to the question he was asking himself. Who was he, really? As he entered his inner world to find it empty, he took notice of his surroundings for the first time. He was in a small town much like those of Ancient japan. The town had inhabitants but none of them had faces. All of the inhabitants of the town looked like his friends, only solidifying that this was truly his mind. He was seeing his memories, but without his Zanpakuto, without Katen Kyokotsu, he couldn't remember their faces. Smiling as he walked into a Sake Hut called Memory, he sat down for a drink and was surprised as all of his friends walked in and their faces appeared. All of them were beaming with smiles, Byakuya's looking more like a grimace than a smile, as they sat down to enjoy drinks themselves. When he opened his eyes in the outer world, all of the Zanpakuto Spirits were standing around him, staring at him. He smiled again and stood up.

"I know who I am now, Katen Kyokotsu. And I know who you are." He said and she looked at him. "We are the keepers of the memories of our friends. Your true Bankai is Katen Kyokotsu Memori." He said and she smiled, her mask fading away and revealing a woman more beautiful than any Kyoraku had ever seen. Her flowing black hair was tied back in a ponytail, like his own. As he watched, her armor faded away and revealed that she was dressed in a kimono much like his pink one with bone plate holding the sleeves tight around her forearms and protecting her shoulders.

"Well done Kyoraku." She said as she faded and his sword reappeared. Smiling he turned around to open a Garganta but Myou stepped in front of him, smirked, and ripped a Garganta open himself. Kyoraku smiled and stepped through the Garganta and started on through, back to Soul Society.

**With Kiba, conversing with his only remaining Zanpakuto, Gokuin Shikou.**

"So, you really think it was a good idea to weaken Soul Society this much?" Kiba asked Gokuin as the wolf like hollow took on a more human shape to help move paperwork stacks to where they belonged. While Rukia was in the world of the living, Kiba needed a stand in Lieutenant, and the only one he trusted more than Kenpachi or Yachiru was Gokuin. The wolf sighed as he planted a stack of paperwork in front of Kiba.

"We haven't weakened them Kiba. If anything, we've given them a reason to become more powerful than they've ever been. Kenpachi Zaraki was strong enough even before he was a Soul Reaper. Becoming a Soul Reaper made him even more powerful than he was, and it still wasn't enough to stop the Quincy Invasion. If we had stayed and you'd used my power, as well as Myou Ranmyaku, we'd have destroyed them easily."

"Them and the rest of Soul Society. You have to remember, Gokuin, using you and Myou Ranmyaku unleashes the true power of my Final Bankai. That's an unstoppable force that knows know bounds. We'd have drawn on all of the power of Soul Society, destroying it and every soul here, to destroy the enemy trying to destroy Soul Society." Kiba said and Gokuin nodded.

"Yes, but think of it this way Kiba. If it had been us using our full power to destroy an enemy who wanted to conquer the world, wouldn't the souls here in Soul Society prefer destruction for that cause than destruction to further the enemies ambition?" Gokuin sand and Kiba nodded, understanding what his Zanpakuto said.

"I suppose you're right. Now, let's get this paperwork done so we can relax."

"What's this 'Let's'? You're the Captain here Kiba. It's your paperwork." Gokuin said before he disappeared back into his sword, which was leaning against the wall next to Kiba's desk.

"Coward..." Kiba said as he started on the paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. Kyoraku's True Bankai, randomly came up with it, Katen Kyokotsu Memori. Flower Heaven, Crazy Bones Memory. Kyoraku is the one who is to remind the others of their friends should their friends some day disappear. His power is to remove the memories of his enemies and remove them from the memories of those that hold them dear. Doing so effectively removes them from the memories of the planet itself, destroying them and any trace of their existance. Next chapter, we reveal Kenpachi's true Bankai. Read and Review, and I'll post next chapter eventually.<strong>


	35. Chapter 21

**Ok, I think I've made you all wait long enough, so... here's Chapter 21. Kenpachi's true bankai is gonna be one hell of a death machine, so be ready. I apologize for making you all wait to long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Kenpachi's Truest Self.<strong>

Kenpachi Zaraki stormed through his barracks, furious with Kiba for taking away his power when he'd just found it, but also intrigued with this concept of discovering his real self. For the longest time, he'd thought he knew his real self. Even after he killed Captain Unohana to discover his real power, he thought he'd known his real self. From what Kiba had said, none of them knew their real selves, not even the Head Captain had. The man with the most powerful Bankai in Soul Society didn't know his real self. That remark had of course sent a few of the other captains into a rage at him, which was understandable considering it was just recently that the Head Captain had been murdered by Juha Bach. Entering his office, he was not surprised to find Yachiru there sitting on his desk.

"What's wrong Kenny?" She asked and he grumbled under his breath. Yachiru watched him as he paced back and forth through his office for a bit before jumping from the desk to his shoulder. "What's buggin' ya Kenny? You never really were weak. You never will be. You just need to find who you really are to become even stronger than before. I have to do it too, but we need our captains first. You're more important to Soul Society than I am." She said and he looked at her.

"And what about Ichigo? He's already regained his truest power. He's stronger than any of us, even stronger than our Co-Captain Kiba." Kenpachi said and Yachiru looked at him.

"He's stronger than Kiba because Kiba released his own Swords so that he could regain his real power. Right now, you and Ichigo are the strongest Soul Reapers in Soul Society." She said and he nodded. "But you can become stronger. If you find your sword, you'll find your Bankai, right?" He nodded again then smiled.

"That's why I keep you around. Mind the squad while I'm gone." He said before he ran out of the barracks and headed to the Senkaimon. Running down the streets of the Seireitei, he sensed that Kyoraku had returned, his power restored, but it was still a pale flicker to Ichigo's power, even as far away as the world of the living. Stopping at the Senkaimon, he looked at the keeper who nodded and opened a Garganta. Kenpachi grinned and stepped through, running across the gap between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Looking around, he saw several Lieutenants had the same idea he did, one in particular being Shuhei Hisagi. Shrugging, he ran through the exit into Hueco Mundo and stepped out onto the sand. He was soon greeted by a Hollow which was easily dispatched by his now sealed sword. It was just a normal Hollow, and Kenpachi was almost relieved to see the other Soul Reapers peel off in other directions. He dashed in the direction he could feel the strongest spiritual pressure coming from, knowing that had to be his Zanpakuto. Not surprisingly, it was coming from Los Noches. Running in that direction, Kenpachi kept his eyes straight ahead, but let his senses branch out, sensing his surroundings. Far off in the distance were two massive spiritual pressures that nearly made him pause, but his goal was clear. He was going to retrieve his sword. Running into Los Noches the same way he had before when they were rescuing Kurosaki's friend, he ran straight for the central structure, where his sword's spiritual pressure was strongest. Several other Zanpakuto Spirits watched as he raced by, two in particular keeping their keen eyes on him from the top of the highest indoor tower. When he entered, he was not surprised to see his sword seated in Aizen's former seat when he ruled Los Noches.

"You never did learn my name, Zaraki. I'm touched that you came all this way just to discover a power you never thought you needed until now." The Hollowfied sword said. Kenpachi stared at his Zanpakuto spirit and smirked. As he'd thought, his Hollowfied sword looked terrifying. The only word that could describe Kenpachi's sword was Demon, if loosely translated to being of sheer terror.

"I'm here to find my true self, not just your name, sword." Kenpachi said and his sword smirked, the bone mask cracking where its lips curved up before reforming into a solid, devilish grin covering its face.

"Then you should know already. Your truest self is an entity of destruction. Your power is such that entering Bankai, you could rival the old man in power. His Zanpakuto may be the most powerful Fire Zanpakuto, but yours is something far more dangerous." The sword said before fixing it's master with a blood red stare. "I am something far more dangerous than fire."

"Your name is Kurai Netsu, and you are my Zanpakuto. Now, return to me, my Dark Heat." Kenpachi said and the Hollowfied sword smirked before the bone mask shattered, revealing a face much like Kenpachi's own when he's having a good time. One the mask was gone, the room was filled with an intense heat before Kenpachi's sword returned to his hand. Smirking, Kenpachi swung his sword once and a burst of yellow spiritual pressure blasted from his sword, but this time, it was interlaced with black energy that seemed to spread until it was a wall of black spiritual pressure outlined in yellow tearing through Los Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>What? You thought I was done? Seriously? You guys have no faith in me. There's no way I'd end it there. Remember the name of the chapter people. The Truest Self is the Bankai, not just the Shikai. Yeah... Kurai Netsu becomes even more powerful than it already is. By the way, in case none of you figured it out yet, Kurai Netsu means Dark Heat. Yes. Heat is more dangerous than fire. If you don't believe me, then answer me this. Why does steam, which is essentially just air formed from super HEATED water, burn? I'll leave you with that as I continue.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kenpachi walked out of Los Noches and smiled at the Garganta awaiting him. He had his sword again, but he wasn't quite ready to return to Soul Society. There was one more thing he had to do. Turning and racing off in the direction of the weaker of the two massive spiritual pressures, he noticed that this one was closer. Much closer, but it was still stronger than he was at his current state. Entering his inner world, he continued to run in that direction. Looking around, he was not surprised to see that his inner world was now a well of pure spiritual pressure and heat. Looking straight ahead, his Zanpakuto spirit was seated on a cushion of super heated air, but even so still towered over Kenpachi.<p>

"So, this next fight. I'm going to need Bankai for it. Fork it over." Kenpachi said and Kurai looked at him.

**"Are you sure you can handle that kind of power?" **Kurai asked Kenpachi and his master nodded. **"Very well. Your Bankai is Kurai Netsushi." **He said and Kenpachi exited his inner world and slammed head long into a gigantic Hollow that looked almost like Yammy Llargo, the giant he'd killed when he was weaker than now. A smirk graced Kenpachi's face as the Hollow swung it's massive fist down to crush him.

"Bankai..." He said and his spiritual pressure ripped the eye patch from his head as it erupted around him. The eruption of spiritual pressure sent the giant hollow flying backwards before it slammed to the ground in a heap. The resulting cloud of smoke hid Kenpachi quite well as his sword underwent a complete transformation. Like Shuhei Hisagi's sword, it transformed into a sythe, the only difference being Kenpachi's sword continued to expand on both sides and towards the tip until it looked more like a spear with an axe blade across the handle, the bladed edge meeting the ends of the spear head and molding perfectly. At the base of the spear handle was a wicked double hook that went out on both sides. Attached to the hooks were a pair of chains that wrapped around Kenpachi's arm. On the axe blade, a skull and cross bones embossed the blade, the cross bones extending down and connecting at the tips of the axe in wicked backwards facing hooks. The weapon itself seemed to give off a glow of Spiritual pressure that was stronger than the Hollow's while Kenpachi himself changed just slightly. His hair spiked up, back to how it used to be, giving him an ethereal look, and his spiritual pressure seemed to flow from his eyes and mouth. "Kurai Netsushi..." He said as the smoke cleared. The Hollow, either not knowing what had happened, or being to stupid to care, got up and rushed Kenpachi. Smirking, Kenpachi tensed his arm and arched it back before ripping his arm forward, the spear leaving his hand and the chains extending as the spear flew before the blade of it ripped through the hollow. Upon impact, a burst of super heated air erupted from the eyes and mouth of the skull, searing the Hollow as it went through. The hooks on the end eventually slammed into it and ripped it into a mountain side, the heat seeming to flow along the chains before engulfing the Hollow in a black aura and burning it until there was nothing left but ashes. A gentle tug on the chains and Kenpachi's weapon flew back to his hand where it transformed back into his sealed sword and his spiritual pressure went back to normal. "Now, that's more like it." Kenpachi said before racing back to the Garganta, something telling him to ignore the other massive spiritual pressure for now.

* * *

><p><strong>There, now I'm done. So... what do you think? Kenpachi's Bankai basically means Dark Heat Death. His sword becomes a spear with an axe looking blade as the head and a double hook, almost like a fishing hook with a hook on both sides, at the base. His sword gives of a roiling black aura that has a heat more intense than Old Man Yamamoto's sword's flames and his own spiritual pressure seems to flow from his eyes and mouth as if it were fire trying to escape. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if this is actually what it is as far as the manga, but I'm hoping it's close. Someone like Kenpachi has to get a powerful Bankai. If they weaken him, Imma kick some ass. ANYWAY, next chapter is gonna be a while, sort of like how this one took a while to be completed. Um... don't fret. I'm working now, so my schedule has a little less time in it. Ah... sorry for the late update. Next chapter will be the official Kiba and Hikaru visit the World of the Living chapter. I am SOOOO SORRY for the late update. Please don't hate me.<strong>


End file.
